Camelot High School
by KroBlack
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, j'ai quinze ans. Demain, je rentre au pensionnat de Camelot en tant qu'intello boursier. Ça promet pour la suite." POV Merlin, UA /!\ Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir!** (Ou bonjour, tout dépend du moment où vous lirez cela...)

Hum... Sous l'impulsion d'une certaine personne (qui se reconnaîtra peut-être), j'ai décidé de publier cette histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances (le découpage n'est pas encore fait mais disons que ça devrait donner quatre ou cinq chapitres pour l'instant) mais l'histoire est encore en cour alors je m'excuse d'avance si l'histoire devait subir un quelconque retard. Donc, ceci est un prologue et j'apprécierais l'avis d'un éventuel lecteur pour savoir si je dois continuer ou arrêter à tout jamais d'écrire parce que c'est particulièrement nul.

Comme je l'ai écrit dans le résumé, cette histoire est un UA (Univers Alternatif) et je ne sais pas si j'ai assez bien expliqué les tenants et aboutissants pour que ce soit compréhensible alors si il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin, mention dans les premiers chapitres de Will/Merlin (juste pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire)

**Genre:** Romance, UA

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à la BBC (et j'en ai vraiment marre d'écrire cette phrase).

**Note: **Ceci est un yaoi donc les homophobes peuvent partir.

**Note 2:** Les personnages sont très OOC et je m'en excuse platement. J'essaie de corriger ce défaut mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le remède...

* * *

"-Percy... Percy!... Merde, Perceval, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-J'arrive, j'arrive, deux secondes Merlinou d'amour... Aï-euh!

-Arrête tes conneries et bouge-... Ouaah!

-Mais c'est qu'il tape fort, l'intello!"

Si vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, il se trouve que Perceval, mon frère (adoptivement parlant) vient de m'attraper pour me décoiffer activement à l'aide de ses poings en représailles de la tape que je lui ai mise derrière la tête pour ce stupide surnom débile. Ah, vous ne parlez pas de ça? Oh, d'accord, alors il faut reprendre du début... Je m'appelle Merlin Wilson, je suis orphelin et j'ai quinze ans. Tout juste. J'habite dans un village paumé avec mes quatre frères - et oui, tous orphelins -, Ealdor et, pour trouver un lycée, il faut aller jusqu'à Camelot. Enfin, en théorie, il y a d'autres lycées avant, mais il se trouve que le lycée le plus côté - et accessoirement le plus cher - est celui de Camelot et que mes frères et moi avons accompli l'exploit d'y entrer avec une bourse. Perceval et moi sommes les derniers de la famille, nés à quelques moi d'écart, et nous entrons donc cette année à Camelot. Lui, en tant que sportif boursier, comme Léon, Lancelot et Gwaine - bien que Lancelot a aussi eu droit à une bourse grâce à ses notes supérieures à la moyenne - et moi... Comme intello boursier. Dans une école de riches et de nobles. Super, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, la rentrée au pensionnat est aujourd'hui et nous en avons pour deux heures de train - enfin, si Sire Perceval daigne nous faire grâce de sa présence!

"-Merlin, arrête de t'agiter inutilement, il reste encore un quart d'heure.

-Mais...

-Tu - ne - vas - pas - rater - le - train."

Je soupire et Lancelot m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux. Pff, normal qu'il ne soit pas stressé, c'est sa dernière année en tant que meilleur ami de la star du lycée, Arthur Pendragon. Et oui, on entend parler de ces personnes jusqu'ici, à Ealdor! Enfin, c'est peut-être aussi parce que ma meilleur amie, Gwen, est la sœur de Elyan, un ami de la famille mais aussi le petit ami de Morgana, la demi-sœur du "prince du lycée" - oui, je sais, c'est un peu compliqué, mais on s'y fait! Du coup, elle s'entend bien avec Morgana et me répète de temps en temps ce qu'elle lui dit sur Arthur - entre autres que c'est "un crétin hautain et imbu de lui-même" - et je me retrouve donc avec deux discours totalement différents parce qu'à en croire mes frères, Lancelot et Gwaine, Arthur serait "un garçon au grand cœur qui se cache derrière un masque impénétrable". Est-ce que mes frères sont gagas? Je vous répondrais un grand oui si je n'avais pas peur qu'on me surprenne - mine de rien, être le plus fin de la famille n'a pas que des avantages.

"-Bah Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous? On t'attend, là!"

Nan mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Rien que pour ça, je décide de bouder Percy et de m'installer dans la voiture de Leon en laissant mes frères se débrouiller avec les valises. Mon père étant trop occupé, c'est Leon qui nous amène. C'est le plus vieux de nous tous. Depuis deux ans, il a commencé ces études de médecine pour poursuivre dans la même voie que notre père.

"-Allez, Leon, laisse-moi conduire! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît!

-Passe ton permis, Gwaine, et on en rediscutera.

-Pfff..."

Et voilà Gwaine, le débile de la famille. J'exagère à peine. Il n'est pas loin du stéréotype du sportif sans cervelle. Je me demande même comment il fait pour être en terminale sans avoir redoublé plus d'une fois. Ah, les mystères de la vie...

"-Raaah, Merlin, pousse-toi tu prends toute la place!"

Est-ce que je vous ai dit que Gwaine est extrêmement doué pour les blagues pas drôles?

"-Arrête de dire des conneries, Gwaine, et monte dans cette foutu bagnole!

-N'insulte pas ma voiture!

-Désolé, Leon!

-Mais c'est qu'il se rebiffe le petit Merlinou! Serait-ce une crise d'adolescence que tu nous fais là? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton grand-frère vas te faire un groooooos câlinou!

-Mais arrêtez avec ce stupide surnom! Et puis, lâche-moi, avec ton ton gâteux... Nan, pas le bisou baveuuuuuuuuux!"

Ça promet pour le voyage en train...

* * *

Ça y est, le prologue est terminé! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît! A vrai dire, je ne pense pas continuer à publier cette histoire si personne ne s'y intéresse alors si quelqu'un veut lire la suite, il suffit d'envoyer une toute petite review.

**Byyyyyyeeee!**

**KroB.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Booonjouuuur!**

Voilà, je me décide à poster le chapitre 1 (que je voulais poster ce week-end mais mon emplois du temps s'est révélé pleins d'imprévus qui m'ont empêché de le faire - oh les vilains) et, à cette occasion, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé et m'ont demandé la suite ou dit que je pouvais continuer (je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en story alert ^ ^). J'ai décidé de vous répondre le jour où je posterais pour me rappeler de le faire (d'ailleurs, puisque je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes, j'aimerais dire que je vous aime quand même et que ça fait tout autant plaisir que les autres review!). Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisirs, surtout que j'ai déjà atteint 10 review en un prologue d'à peu près 700 mots, ce qui est particulièrement génial. Vous êtes tous super-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout!

Hum, sinon, comme il va bien falloir que j'y pense un jour, je pense fixer mes délais à deux semaines entre chaque chapitre pour avoir le temps d'écrire la suite. Sinon, j'ai peur de publier tous mes chapitres déjà écrit et de me retrouver à faire attendre trois cents ans mes très précieux lecteurs...

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin, mention dans les premiers chapitres de Will/Merlin (juste pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire)

**Genre:** Romance, UA

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à la BBC... Sauf Vincent =D

**Note: **Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez apparaître Vincent, personnage que j'ai créé de toute pièce. J'en introduirais d'autres au cours de l'histoire, tout simplement parce que la série ne m'offre pas assez de personnages à utiliser (sauf si je veux des vieux méchants sorciers pas beaux qui veulent tuer Arthur et Merlin...). Et aussi, pour les noms de famille des personnages, puisque certains n'en ont pas, j'ai utilisé les noms de certains acteurs, mais je pense que vous vous en foutez un peu...

**Note 2:** Ce chapitre-ci fait dans les 2400 mots, ce qui est approximativement la taille de tous mes chapitre que j'ai écrits pour l'instant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, même si les personnages sont OOC, que Merlin part en digressions interminables et se met toutes les trente secondes à expliquer un bout de sa vie parce que c'est un passage obligé dans un UA pour que les lecteurs puissent comprendre le délire du fanfic-eur(euse)...

Allez, je vous laisse lire maintenant!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

(Non, mes chapitres n'ont pas de nom... Pour le moment! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Wow. Ce lycée est immense. Si je me rappelle bien, il me semble que c'est en fait un ancien château rénové pour en faire une école. Je reste quelques secondes bloqué devant le paysage à l'extérieur des remparts - oui, même ça ils l'ont gardé, du coup ça doit pas être forcément simple d'entrer ici par effraction... Quoi qu'en escaladant... - avant que Lanc' ne m'attrape par le bras pour rejoindre ce qui anciennement devait être la cour du château et qui est désormais... Eh bien, je dirais le lieu-de-rassemblement-pour-écouter-le-discours-soporifique-du-directeur-Mr-Pendragon. En parlant de lui, il se tenait d'ailleurs sur une sorte de balcon un étage plus haut. Oui, vous avez bien entendu - lu -, Mr Pendragon, autrement dit Uther Pendragon, ou encore le directeur de l'école et père d'Arthur Pendragon. Ce qui explique aussi le statut de "prince" de ce dernier, en quelques sortes. Bref, je suis à la limite de m'endormir lorsque Percy me sort de ma rêverie en attrapant mon bras.

"-Debout Merlinou, il faut aller aux dortoirs maintenant."

Dans cette école, il y a trois dortoirs différents disséminés dans trois des tours du château - la quatrième est la tour des professeurs. Les élèves sont partagés en général en fonction des options ou des matières dominantes et sont supervisés par un élève de dernière année. Je suis donc séparé de tous mes frères et me retrouve dans le dortoir dirigé par Morgana, demi-sœur d'Arthur. Il me semble que le dortoir à dominante de sportifs est supervisé par le Prince et que le dortoir des "parfaits", autrement dit les beaux-grands-forts-intelligents, est dirigé par mon frère, Lancelot. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens donc horriblement seul, moi qui n'ai jamais été séparé de mon étrange et nombreuse famille. Nous nous arrêtons après une grande porte en bois dans une plutôt grande salle.

"-Très bien, rassemblez-vous par ici s'il vous plaît, dit Morgana tout en me faisant un clin d'œil rapide. Vous voilà arrivés dans le dortoir un. Nous sommes ici dans la salle commune."

En disant cela, elle nous désigne la grande pièce que nous prenons le temps de détailler. Une cheminée sur la gauche avec des fauteuils, des sofas et une table basse, une bibliothèque qui fait le coin à droite et une grande table au milieu. Les murs sont en lambris, et tous les meubles sont en bois sombre avec la moquette, les chaises, les fauteuils et sofas blancs crème, sûrement pour donner une impression chaleureuse. Au fond de la pièce, deux escaliers partent chacun d'un côté.

"-L'escalier de gauche est celui des garçons. Il y a un dortoir par année avec une salle de bain attitrée pour chacun d'entre eux. Même chose pour les filles avec l'escalier de droite. Si vous avez un problème, ma chambre se trouve derrière la porte à côté de la bibliothèque. Si vous avez un problème, n'importe lequel, venez me voir. Mais pensez à frapper avant d'entrer!"

A partir de là, elle commence à expliquer les règles des dortoirs et les heures des repas mais je n'écoute déjà plus, m'intéressant exclusivement aux livres. Aaaah, mes bons vieux amis... Oui, je sais, je ne vais rien arranger en me comportant comme ça mais je n'y peux rien moi! Je tends la main pour attraper un livre mais je sens quelqu'un me tirer par l'épaule.

"-Tu pourrais écouter quand je parle quand même, tu ne crois pas?"

Je sursaute violemment et me tourne vers Morgana. Pourquoi diable est-elle aussi grande?

"-Désolé, je... Enfin...

-Je sais, je sais, les livres. Mais bon, là, tout le monde est monté pour défaire ses affaires alors tu devrais peut-être faire de même.

-Oh, merde. Merci, Morgana.

-Oui, de rien. Et, Merlin!

-Oui?

-Le dîner est à dix-neuf heures. Viens à moins cinq dans ma chambre et on pourra y aller ensembles, si tu veux.

-Merci."

Après un sourire, je monte les escaliers et repère la chambre des premières années. C'est tout simple, il y a un "I" sur la porte. Oh, peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi il y a tant de familiarité entre Morgana et moi? Non? Bon, tant pis, je vous explique quand même. De toute façon, ce n'est pas très compliqué: Ealdor est tout petit, Gwen est ma meilleure amie et Morgana, qui rend souvent visite à Elyan pendant les vacances, est son amie, donc par la force des choses, nous sommes nous-même amis... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que, lorsque j'explique, ça ne fait que rendre les choses plus compliquées? Enfin, passons. Je me retrouve donc tout seul au milieu d'une quinzaine d'autres mecs. Autant dire une vraie torture pour un gay. Ah, je ne l'avais pas mentionné? En même temps, je crois que je suis, pour le coup, un vrai stéréotype. Je n'ai que de vrais amis filles (excepté Elyan, mais il est plutôt ami avec mes frères) - pour ma défense, je vous assure qu'Ealdor est vraiment, vraiment petit -, je suis fin et pas très grand. Heureusement, à la différence de certains de mes... Compatriotes, si je puis dire, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si c'était visible dans ma façon d'agir. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était tous des canons non plus donc ça devrait aller. Nous sommes donc ici dans une grande salle similaire à notre salle commune, sauf que les murs ont été couverts par de grandes tentures chocolat, sûrement pour cacher la pierre. Et oui, ils ont vraiment fait dans l'original... Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a un lit par personne, disséminés de part et d'autre de la chambre, chacun accompagné d'une table de nuit et d'une armoire. Je commence par ranger mes affaires et, avec le temps qu'il me reste, je vais regarder dans la salle de bains. Elle est plutôt grande aussi, avec cinq lavabos sur un mur et cinq douches à l'opposée. Une autre porte mène aux toilettes. Après avoir inspecté tout ça, et puisqu'il reste encore un moment avant l'heure du dîner, je décide de descendre à la salle commune et m'attaquer à la lecture des livres de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, mes plans sont chamboulés lorsqu'en descendant, je trouve les filles de première année toutes regroupées dans un coin en train de baver sur... Eh bien, sur mes frères et Elyan, également accompagnés par Guenièvre qui, elle, bave exclusivement sur Lancelot. En bonne meilleure amie, elle prend tout de même le temps de me remarquer en première avant de retourner à ses activités.

"-Hey, Merlin!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? Vous essayez de créer une piscine de bave?"

Ils ne comprennent pas l'allusion directement jusqu'à ce que je leur fasse comprendre d'un signe de tête.

"-En fait, on voulait tester une théorie sur l'étanchéité des murs de l'école, me répond Gwen avec un sourire complice.

-Ah? Je croyais qu'on devait fêter...

-La ferme, Gwaine!, disent-ils tous en cœur.

-Fêter quoi?

-N'écoute pas ce que dit ce débile. Tu n'aurais pas vu Morgana, par hasard?

-Dans sa chambre, si rien a changé depuis que je l'y ai laissée..."

Elyan se précipite pour aller frapper à la porte puis nous nous regardons tous les uns les autres. Je vois dans les yeux de mes frères et de Gwen qu'ils crèvent d'envie d'aller espionner et, dans un soupire, je les regarde se précipiter sur la porte. Je me retrouve donc seul... Ah ben non, maintenant, je dois m'occuper des filles qui viennent toutes me poser des questions du genre "tu les connais?", "où vous vous êtes rencontrés?", "tu voudrais pas m'organiser un rendez-vous?". Et oui, soudainement, je suis la star du dortoir. Génial. Alors que je suis attaqué de tout côté, j'aperçois mon groupe disparaître discrètement au loin. J'essaye de sortir de la foule mais, une fois que j'ai réussi à me dégager, les groupies se mettent à me courir après. Ainsi s'engage une course poursuite dans l'école, me donnant l'occasion de découvrir un peu l'environnement dans lequel je vais évoluer pendant trois ans si tout se passe bien. Enfin, je tombe à un croisement sur des toilettes et décide de m'y cacher. Une fois que les bruits de pas se sont éloignés, je repars dans la direction inverse. Malheureusement, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que je suis perdu et désespérément seul. Tournant en rond entre les sales, j'en profite pour observer les vestiges des siècles derniers encore présent dans le château. Une tenture attire mon regard, tellement que j'en oublie d'arrêter de marcher et... Que je me prends la porte. Oh, tiens, la sortie! Enfin, en tout cas, UNE des sorties. Je tombe sur une cour et compte me mettre en quête de l'entrée principale lorsque j'entends des rires et des cris indignés. Intrigué, je me rapproche pour voir des élèves qui me semblent être de dernière année se marrer en se lançant le sac d'un garçon de première année, que je reconnais comme étant le garçon juste à côté de moi dans le dortoir, qui leur demande d'arrêter. Je veux m'en aller mais mon sens de la justice en décide autrement et j'attrape le sac de mon camarade au vol - merci à mes frères et à leur super idée de toujours faire de moi le marronneur lorsqu'on jouait à la balle, enfants. J'identifie rapidement le meneur et Dieu qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et ses muscles qu'on dirait sculptés dans le marbre comme sur la statue d'un... Hum, revenons à nos moutons. J'essaye de ne pas me laisser distraire par l'Apollon et prend un ton sec.

"-Vous pensez vraiment que votre comportement colle avec votre âge?

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il a le gringalet?!"

Le gringalet, il t'emmerde, salle débile. Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête...

"-Arrêtez vos jeux de gamin et laissez-le tranquille!

-Oh, mais peut-être que tu veux prendre sa place?, me répond mon Apollon tandis que mon camarade qui a récupéré son sac se carapate rapidement. Maintenant que tu as fait fuir notre proie, tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix..."

Il fait un signe à ses sbires et ceux-ci s'approchent de moi avec un regard qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. Ils m'attrapent et m'immobilisent face à leur chef.

"-Non mais pour qui tu te prends? Lâchez-moi, salles gorilles sans cervelle!

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui je suis?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Merlin!... Arthur? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon petit frère?"

"Arthur"? Comme dans "Le Prince"? Tout aussi surpris que moi, il fait signe aux débiles de me relâcher cette fois puis se tourne vers Lancelot, mon sauveur.

"-Ton frère? C'est lui, "Merlin"?

-Effectivement.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui apprendre à se tenir tranquille et à ne pas venir agacer ses aînés alors..."

Sur ce, il s'en va et ne voit pas le regard noir que je lui jette.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, toi?

-Comment ça, ce que J'ai fait? Mais c'est LUI qui était en train de se moquer d'un première année! Je n'ai fait que lui venir en aide."

Lancelot soupire, m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

"-Allez, viens par là. Tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout?

-Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé seul contre votre groupe de fans personnel.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux...

-Hey, toi!"

Nous nous retournons pour voir mon camarade que j'ai sauvé courir vers nous.

"-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai flippé et je suis parti sans réfléchir... Au fait, je m'appelle Vincent! Tu te rappelles de moi? On est dans le même dortoir!

-Euh... Merlin. Enchanté..."

Il me serre longuement la main avec un grand sourire et je prends le temps de bien l'observer. Il n'est somme toute pas moche, cheveux et yeux châtains, légèrement plus grand et plus musclé que moi, bronzé.

"-Bon, je dois retourner au dortoir. A plus tard!"

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et repart tout aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

"-Oui, c'est ça, à plus tard...

-Qui c'est ce type?, demande mon frère avec un ton dur de grand frère protecteur plutôt agaçant.

-Un camarade de dortoir."

Il me lance un regard inquisiteur, du genre "ouais, c'est ça, ouais". Je n'ai même plus le droit de me faire des amis maintenant?! Il y en a qui voient vraiment le mal partout... En attendant, sans que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur et tournons et retournons dans les couloirs, montant et descendant des escaliers, jusqu'à ce que je me demande si on ne se serait pas perdu. Lorsque Lancelot s'arrête devant une porte quelconque - on en voit beaucoup, des portes, dans un château et, pour moi, elles se ressemblent toutes - et que la cloche sonne les dix-neuf heures, je suis pratiquement convaincu que nous nous sommes perdus dans l'immensité de l'école. Pourtant, confiant, il ouvre la porte sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

"-Après toi.

-Pas question que je rentre en premier dans une pièce sans lumi-Ouaaaah!"

Il m'a poussé? Non, mais vous avez vu ça? Non? Traîtres, vous aussi vous êtes juste là pour baver sur... Bon, reprenons le cours de l'histoire. Je me retrouve donc dans la pièce et, par un étrange miracle, réussis à ne pas tomber. Puis, la porte se ferme derrière-moi et, là, je commence à flipper.

"-Lanc', qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Ouvre cette putain de- AAAAAH!

-Hey, relax, c'est moi!"

Il glisse ses mains de mon épaule jusqu'à ma taille et, doucement, me fait avancer dans la pièce.

"-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

-Merlin...

-Non pas que je doute de toi mais il ne me semble pas que dans le pack beau-grand-fort-intelligent entre le bonus "nyctalope"... "

Il s'arrête alors et décide que c'est le bon moment pour me lâcher tout seul dans le noir au milieu de la pièce.

"-Lanc', ne fait pas ça! Lancelot, revient, bordel! S'il te plaît... J'ai pe-

-SUUUUUURPRRIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEE !"

La lumière se rallume sur mes amis/frères qui crient tous, d'énormes sourires débiles accrochés au visage, tandis que je fais un arrêt cardiaque. Je les déteste. Lancelot, qui est en fait resté juste à côté de moi, me lance une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui a au moins le don de faire redémarrer mon système respiratoire. Et là, ils commencent à me chanter joyeux anniversaire et cela suffit à effacer la peur qu'ils m'ont faite juste avant. Même moi, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais quinze ans aujourd'hui et, pourtant, ils y ont quand même pensé, alors qu'il y avait plus important aujourd'hui, avec cette rentrée. Bon, juste pour cette fois, je pense que je peux leur pardonner. Ils apportent un gâteau au chocolat et, une fois la chanson finie, je fais un vœu et souffle les bougies.

_"Je souhaite que ces trois années de lycée soient les meilleures de toute ma vie."_

* * *

__Ça y est, c'est fait. J'espère que ce chapitre aura correspondu à vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre point de vue, bon ou mauvais, sur ce début!

**Sur ce, chers compagnons d'infortunes, adieu...**

**KroB.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour!**

Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs/riewers/followers/autre-terme-en-eur (barrer les mentions inutiles), parce que vous êtes tous DOUBLE SUPER! Ensuite, j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire (parce que mine de rien, je continue à écrire pour vous, en un sens...)!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin, mention dans les premiers chapitres de Will/Merlin (juste pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, leur relation approche à grand pas de géant (et sa fin aussi, du coup...))

**Genre:** Romance, UA

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à la BBC... Sauf Vincent, Joe et Billy! =D (je sens que la liste va continuer à s'allonger - . -')

**Note:** Et voilà, encore de nouveaux personnages pour ce chapitre! Je suis incorrigible, vraiment... J'espère que ça n'empêchera personne d'apprécier quand même cette histoire, parce que d'autres personnages de ce genre vont continuer à apparaître. Mais, en général, ils ne seront pas très important, du moins on les verra peu souvent.

**Note 2: **Étant donné que je me corrige seule, il risque d'y avoir encore des erreurs dans le chapitre. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance pour toute erreur impromptue.

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

"-Allez, Merlinou, il faut se lever..."

Non, je veux paaaaas... J'ai mal à la tête, c'est horrible. Ignorant la personne qui a osé m'appeler par ce surnom débile, je me retourne dans le lit, m'enfouissant sous les couvertures. La personne soupire et se retourne à son tour.

"-Gwaine, est-ce que tu pourrais faire sortir ton frère de mon lit, s'il te plaît? Et t'en aller, par la même occasion...

-Mphffgneugaffeuh."

Ces grognements, connaissant Gwaine, veulent dire quelque chose comme "laisse-moi pioncer en paix". Soudain, une main se pose sur mon dos et je tombe du lit. Je me relève rapidement - comprendre "difficilement, en manquant de retomber trois fois, mais d'une façon relativement digne et assez rapide pour quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois" - et me tourne vers mon agresseur... Qui n'est autre que le "Prince".

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?!

-Encore une fois, tu poses la mauvaise question. C'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas à ta place."

Comment ça qui ne suis pas à ma... Attendez, on est où, là?

"-Oh, ça y est, tu viens de te rendre compte? Il se trouve que tu es dans MA chambre et que l'endroit où tu as dormi, c'est MON lit. Ta chute n'est qu'une juste punition pour avoir utilisé mon torse comme oreiller... Bien que cela me flatte.

-J'ai fait QUOI?!"

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, j'ai dormi avec ce connard en force, appuyé sur son torse... Musclé... Puissant... Et puis tellement... Ah, non! Je ne dois pas me laisser berner par les apparences! Oh - Mon - Dieu. Attendez... En plus, il m'a appelé "Merlinou"! Quel sale... Hum. Bref.

"-Bon, ce n'est pas que cette conversation n'est pas intéressante mais je crois qu'il serait grand temps que tu te rhabilles et que tu retournes dans ton dortoir. Avec un peu de chance, Morgana t'aura couvert pour l'absence mais il y a une..."

Je n'écoute pas la suite de son blabla, bloqué sur le début de la phrase. Merde, je suis vraiment en boxers. Rougissant, j'attrape mes habits et les enfile très vite avant de sortir, tout ça sous son sourire narquois.

"-Ah, attends!

-Quoi encore?

-Tu pourrais me débarrasser de _ça_?, demande-t-il en me désignant Gwaine."

Il faut savoir que Gwaine et une gueule de bois, ça ne fait pas du tout bon ménage. Mais alors pas du tout. Je crois que je tiens ma revanche. Affichant un grand sourire innocent, je lui répond d'une voix enjouée malgré mes maux de tête tandis que Gwaine se colle contre lui.

"-Je suis _vraiment désolé_, mais je crois bien que je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles.

-Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme ça! C'est TON frère!

-... Bon, d'accord, tu as raison, réponds-je et une lumière d'espoir s'allume dans son regard. Je te conseille la douche froide... Enfin, si tu arrives à le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains."

Ceci dit, je sors de l'immense chambre - vive le statu de chef de dortoir et le pistonnage de papa -, ignorant ses appels à l'aide désespérés. Quelques élèves déjà debout me regardent étrangement. Je reconnais parmi eux les deux débiles qui accompagnaient Arthur la veille. A côté de la porte, je trouve Perceval qui semble m'attendre.

"-Et ben, enfin! Je t'attendais tu sais?

-Tu m'attendais?

-Non, pas vraiment. Il se trouve que, hier, nous avons tous un peu échangé de dortoir et Lanc' m'a demandé de te ramener jusqu'à ton dortoir."

Je grogne de mécontentement face à la sur-protection de mon frère - surtout qu'elle s'applique seulement pour moi! - et alors que Perceval me précède à l'extérieur, je le stoppe dans son action.

"-Laisse tomber, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Non, non, non. Si Lanc' ou Gwaine apprennent que je t'ai laissé rentrer seul, c'est moi qui va trinquer!

-Il n'en sauront rien, je suis encore capable de revenir jusqu'à mon dortoir tout seul!

-... Bon... D'accord. Mais fais attention, surtout!

-Oui, Maman."

Pour rentrer encore plus dans le jeu, je lui fais un bisous sur la joue et m'en vais avant qu'il puisse comprendre ma dernière phrase. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment en soit un exploit. Non, je ne suis pas méchant, parce qu'à part les stratégies sportives, Percy a assez de mal à utiliser son cerveau. Enfin, moins que Gwaine quand même mais bon, personne ne fait pire que lui, il faut dire. Bon, comme d'habitude, je m'égare. D'ailleurs, autant en pensé qu'en réalité, puisque je me suis bien évidemment perdu. Maudite fierté qui m'empêche de réfléchir avant de me débarrasser d'une aide non négligeable pour retrouver mon chemin.

"-Hey, toi!"

Qui, moi?

"-C'est toi qui m'a aidé hier, non?"

Ah, oui, je me rappelle.

"-Hum... Vincent, c'est ça?

-Appelles-moi Vinc'. Et toi, c'est Merlin.

-En plein dans le mile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cet heure-ci? Si quelqu'un découvre que t'étais pas là hier soir, tu vas te faire tuer!

-Bah...

-...

-...  
-T'es perdu, hein?

-Ouais.

-C'est difficile de se repérer dans ces couloirs. Je peux t'aider si tu veux!"

Ainsi, Vinc' me raccompagne au dortoir. Nous arrivons là-bas en riant mais le regard noir que me jette Morgana nous stoppe dans notre course. Elle me fait savoir qu'elle m'a couvert pour cette fois mais me conseille - et ça ressemble plus à un ordre - de me dépêcher parce que le discours de Pendragon commence dans vingt minutes. Je décide que le plus important pour l'instant est de prendre une douche et attrape les premiers habits qui me tombent sous la main. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une simple chemise blanche et un jean délavé troué au genoux. J'enfile des converses et range les lacets dans mes chaussures par manque de temps. Vincent qui m'a attendu pendant tout ce temps recommence à parler dès que je suis dans un périmètre de trois mètre autour de lui. Je le laisse me raconter sa vie, essayant de me concentrer là-dessus plutôt que sur mon ventre qui gargouille. Je veux mangeeeeer!

"-Merlin! Tu m'écoutes pas!

-Mais si, mais si.

-Et qu'est-ce que je disais?

-Tu disais que...

-Que... ?

-Hey, Merlinou, t'aurais pu me révei- Aïe! J'ai rien fait!

-Merlinou?

-Arrêtez avec ce surnom de merde!"

Vinc' de son côté se fou de ma gueule et s'arrête brusquement lorsque je lui envoie lui aussi un claque derrière la tête. Gwaine lui se plaint que son frère d'amour n'ai pas daigné s'occuper de lui et je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour m'éclipser, Vincent sur mes talons.

"-Bon, où on est sensés aller en fait?

-La grande cour pour un nouveau discours du dirlo et prendre nos emplois du temps.

-Encore?"

C'est quoi cette organisation? Il nous faut encore cinq minutes pour rejoindre la cour. Arrivé là-bas, après un discours bien trop long qui ne me rappelle que trop bien combien j'ai faim, nous pouvons aller chercher nos emplois du temps sur les tables placées là exceptionnellement. Je touche au but lorsque une main m'attrape brutalement par le col. Je me retrouve ensuite face à un croissant tout chaud et oublierais presque de m'indigner contre mon assaillant.

"-Mec, c'est vraiment parce que Lanc' est un pote que je fais ça. La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles tout seul pour ta bouffe!"

Ensuite, Arthur fait demi-tour et s'en va après m'avoir lancé mon croissant. Moi, je reste sans voix. Non, je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le cœur qui bat plus vite. Et puis, il fait vachement chaud pour un mois de septembre, non? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas vraiment m'attarder sur ma non réaction puisqu'un groupe de fan-girls... Non, rectification, toutes les filles de l'école sauf celles qui sont déjà en couple me tombent dessus. Pour un malheureux croissant. Ô, monde cruel, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter pareil châtiment? Si au moins j'étais hétéro, j'aurais pu apprécier l'attention, mais là... Je crois que je peux recommencer à courir. J'attrape mon emploi du temps au passage et m'engouffre dans un couloir sombre. Devant moi, je regarde les filles partir sans me voir et soupire de soulagement. Est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir faire ça tous les jours? Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et je m'apprête à crier de surpirse mais une autre main me bâillonne rapidement.

"-Tu veux qu'elles te rattrapent ou quoi? Allez, suis-moi."

L'illustre inconnu me tire derrière lui. Il me fait monter des escaliers, toujours dans le noir, et je manque de tomber trois fois. Ensuite, il ouvre une porte et la lumière aveuglante du soleil m'éblouit un instant, m'empêchant de distinguer mon sauveur. Apparemment, nous somme sur une sorte de terrasse surplombant la forêt qui borde le lycée. Je m'émerveille de la vue un instant avant de me rappeler que je suis accompagné et me retourne pour le remercier. Oh, mais c'est qu'il est pas mal...

"-Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît?

-Oh oui... Euh, non, enfin si mais je... Euh..."

Il rigole, s'avance pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux puis sort un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de sa poche et m'en propose une.

"-Non merci... Et merci pour tout à l'heure.

-De quoi? Ah, les filles... Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait pour te faire poursuivre comme ça? Sans vouloir t'offenser, t'as pas vraiment l'étoffe du mec après qui l'on court...

-Oh, ça je suis au courant. Elle me poursuive parce que je suis un peu trop proche de certains mecs populaires..."

Il ricane à nouveau puis me tend la main.

"-Je m'appelle William Dempsie.

-Merlin Wilson.

-Wilson? Comme les frères Wilson? Les amis de Pendragon?

-Exact.

-Oh, je vois. Allez viens p'tite tête, je vais te présenter à des amis.

-Hey, et les cours?

-Quoi, personne ne t'as dit? Les cours commencent l'après-midi, le premier jour."

Merde, pourquoi on me dit jamais rien? Nous descendons d'abord les escaliers puis arrivons dans ce qui devait être originellement la prison. Tout au bout d'un tunnel, il pousse une grille qui tombe sans vraiment qu'il ait besoin de forcer. Arrivés là, nous sommes face à la forêt.

"-Euh... T'es sûr de ce que tu fais là?

-Bah quoi, t'as la trouille?

-Non, pas du tout!"

Mais c'est qu'il m'énerve à se foutre de ma gueule celui-là. Vexé, je commence à avancer mais il me retient par le col, me colle contre lui et me bâillonne - encore! C'est une manie... - de sa main pour faire taire mes protestations. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il me montre le ciel et, en levant les yeux, j'aperçois un groupe de jeune qui passe au-dessus de nous.

"-Je suppose donc par là qu'on est pas vraiment sensés sortir?

-Si t'as peur, il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour.

-Ne transformes pas mes paroles. J'aurais juste aimé être prévenu plus tôt...

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, franchement?"

D'accord, c'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose mais quand même! Je continue tout de même à le suivre jusqu'au bout du mur le plus proche des arbres. De là, il regarde en haut pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et nous courrons sans faire de bruit jusqu'à être totalement dissimulés. Puis, il reprend le chemin comme si de rien était sans jamais hésiter sur notre direction.

"-Ah, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés...

-Qui?

-Mes potes. Tu verras, ils sont sympa. Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Je hoche la tête et il sort une glacière, en tire d'abord une bière avant de me regarder puis de revenir sur son choix et de prendre deux sodas.

"-Donc, t'es un des frères Wilson... Ils sont comment au quotidien?

-Collant. Avec moi, tout du moins.

-Vraiment? T'es le petit protégé de la famille, hein? Moi, je suis fils unique."

Il se tait lorsque des bruits de pas retentissent derrière moi puis fait un grand sourire et se lève pour accueillir ses "potes". En me retournant, je reconnais deux des têtes dans le lot: les deux sbires du grand Prince.

"-Hey, je t'ai pas déjà... Ah, mais t'es le mec de la dernière fois?

-Lequel?

-Mais si, tu te rappelles, quand on emmerdait Vinc' et que tout d'un coup y a un p'tit gars qui est arrivé!

-Ah oui! Désolé pour ça, mec. On joue pas notre rôle de brute à la perfection?

-Euh... Oui...?"

Perdu, je cherche des yeux Will pour comprendre le fin mot de cet histoire et le retrouve à discuter avec le dernier arrivé, qui n'est autre que Vincent. Wow, à quel moment est-ce que nous avons changé de dimension?

"-Merlin? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je... Je sais pas trop en fait. Et toi?

-Moi? Hum, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'avais redoublé?

-Ouais... Vaguement.

-Ben voilà, tout est de la faute de ce mec là et de sa mauvaise influence, dit-il en pointant Will du doigt.

-Hey, c'est pas de ma faute! Je te rappelle que je suis passé moi, alors c'est plutôt toi qui aurait tendance à avoir une mauvaise influence..."

Ils continuent ensuite à argumenter leur point de leur côté tandis que les deux fausses-brutes se sortent deux bières et viennent finalement se présenter.

"-Moi c'est Jonathan, mais tu peux m'appeler Joe. Et lui, c'est William

-Pour éviter de confondre, la plupart des gens m'appellent Billy.

-Euh, moi c'est Merlin.

-Encore désolé pour la dernière fois. En fait, on est cousins et notre famille à toujours été employé par les Pendragon, d'aussi loin que l'on puisse chercher. Du coup, c'est un peu de notre devoir de rester avec Arthur.

-Ce qui est chiant, c'est quand on doit emmerder un pote pour maintenir la façade...

-Et puis, de jouer les idiots aussi. Mais à part Will et Vinc', personne ne nous connaît vraiment ici.

-Allez, tournée générale de bière!

-Hey, faites pas boire le petit!

-Le petit il t'emmerde. File-moi une bière, Joe... S'il te plaît.

-Avec plaisir."

Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux finalement...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre... Juste pour vous informer, je pense garder ce rythme de publication, venant seulement de commencer le chapitre 6, je n'aimerais pas vous obliger à attendre plus que nécessaire en publiant trop vite et en me retrouvant sans plus aucune avance. Tout ça pour dire que le rythme de deux semaines est justifié, même si c'est horrible pour moi d'attendre deux semaines lorsque je reçois vos reviews! '

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. Même si ce chapitre manque un peu d'action, je vous promets que le prochain sera plus entraînant.

**Bye!**

**KroB.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! =)**

Ca y est, c'est le chapitre 3! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'en suis particulièrement fière. Du coup, j'ai encore plus peur de savoir si vous allez l'aimer ou non... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous mes reviewers, followers, etc. pour me donner le courage de continuer à écrire et à poster cette histoire! Je vous aime tous! (Je ne suis qu'amour...)

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin mais malheureusement/heureusement pour vous, ce chapitre va voir naître un petit Will/Merlin (qui ne durera pas longtemps de toute façon...)

**Genre: **Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf mes petits chéris que j'invente au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Note: **Je pense, finalement, que si j'aime bien ce chapitre, c'est à cause du couple Will/Merlin. Bizarrement, j'ai toujours voulu les mettre ensemble (mais pas définitivement)... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde. Et donc, très chers lecteurs, je préfère vous annoncer tout de suite qu'il ne resterons pas très longtemps ensemble. Disons que Will va plus me servir à pousser Merlin dans les bras d'Arthur. Voilà, juste cette note pour vous rassurer: oui, mon histoire est bien écrite dans le but de réunir Arthur et Merlin!

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

"-Allez, putain! Ça fait trois fois que je te réveille, Vinc'... Debout!

-... grmlimgna ..."

Traduction: laisses-moi dormir.

"-Sérieusement, je te couvre plus, mec.

-... chflogneugha..."

Traduction: bon, ok... File-moi des médoc', j'ai la gueule de bois (qu'est-ce qu'on peut en dire des choses avec un grommellement si court...).

"-Tiens. Et lèves-toi vite, je dois rendre les clefs à Mo' avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose."

Il lui faut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de décoller du lit. J'estime ensuite qu'une douche froide serait susceptible de le réveiller un peu plus pour qu'on sorte en moins d'un quart d'heure, tourne le robinet lorsqu'il se place dessous et tout ce que je reçois pour essayer de faire avancer les choses, c'est un cri de surprise suivit de reproches.

"-Bordel Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je dois encore m'occuper de Will moi alors je peux pas t'assister trois heures!

-Ouais c'est ça allez, va rejoindre ton amoureux et laisses-moi me réveiller en douceur!

-On sort pas ensemble, mec, sinon il serait certainement pas là à te mater sous la douche, dit Will qui vient d'arriver dans la salle de bains, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je le matais pas!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, t'as raison, faut qu'on se barre vite fait parce qu'on a tous cours dans moins de vingt minutes.

-Alors laissez-moi me laver en paix!"

Je commence à me tourner pour sortir de la salle de bains commune mais Will me retient.

"-C'est raté mon pote, je te laisserai pas te rendormir tranquille sous ta douche.

-Pff, j'ai fait ça qu'une fois!

-Ouais ben c'était une fois de trop, à cause de toi on s'était fait remarquer."

On pourrait imaginer que se faire remarquer n'est pas vraiment une grosse affaire pour un tel groupe, mais c'est faux. Si nous avons une seule règle de conduite, c'est bien d'agir "normalement" aux yeux de tous, ne rien laisser suspecter par les personnes qui nous sont plus ou moins proches pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Après quelques péripéties et engueulades chuchotées pour ne pas rameuter l'école entière, nous réussissons à sortir en passant inaperçus - autant dire "Mission Impossible 5" vu l'état de Vincent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je referme enfin la porte de notre tour et envois un message à Morgana pour la prévenir et organiser une rencontre discrète pour lui rendre les clefs. Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé en elle une amie fidèle et discrète : depuis le début de l'année, étant la chef de notre dortoir, elle s'est bien rendu compte de quelques unes de nos escapades. Et si je n'étais pas convaincu de sa bonne foi, elle m'a prouvé ce matin que je pouvais lui faire confiance: lorsque je suis descendu plus ou moins frais dans la salle commune, elle ne m'a posé aucune question et m'a tendu avec un sourire énigmatique une feuille avec une clef accrochée dessus disant "Ne me faites pas ça tous les jours, j'ai déjà assez de mal à couvrir tes disparitions inopinées auprès de tes frères". Et oui, deux mois déjà que je suis au lycée, deux mois que j'ai rencontré ma bande secrète... Enfin, le secret réside surtout en notre amitié avec Joe et Billy.

"-Bon, les mecs, c'est ici qu'on se sépare.

-Quoi, tu ne nous accompagnes pas? T'as pensé au petit Merlinou? Une heure sans toi est comme cent longues années de souffrance pour lui! Vraiment, tu es sans cœur..."

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Will m'en empêche en m'embrassant. Apparemment, il a trouvé que ce serait amusant de répondre aux multiples remarques que Vincent fait sur nous depuis qu'il nous a vu hier à la fête, je cite, "tout collés-serrés". En même temps, je cherche peut-être un peu à sortir avec Will depuis notre rencontre. D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois qu'on s'était arrêté à un baiser plutôt prometteur. J'entre dans son jeu en répondant au baiser mais lorsqu'il essaye d'aller plus loin, je mors sa langue presque jusqu'au sang jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule, surpris. Je suis consentant mais c'est pas une raison pour me prendre pour un mec facile non plus!

"-Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, chéri, murmuré-je à son oreille en me collant à lui.

-Alors n'essaye pas de m'allumer non plus, bébé."

Avec un sourire moqueur, je l'embrasse rapidement et m'éloigne en tirant derrière moi un Vincent hébété. Avant de me retourner définitivement, je place un dernier et sensuel:

"-A plus tard..."

J'imagine plus que je ne vois Will s'éloigner avec ce petit sourire dont lui seul a le secret accroché aux lèvres. Alors que je vais tourner au coin du couloir, une main se place sur mon épaule et je sursaute violemment.

"-C'était quoi, ça?"

Je me retourne et découvre avec agacement que je suis face à Arthur qui semble avoir tout vu.

"-T'es aveugle en plus d'être idiot?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te parle de toi et Dempsie.

-Et ben quoi?

-Je me demande si tes frères seraient contents d'apprendre que leur petit frère chéri est le nouveau copain de Dempsie...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Pendragon?

-Wow, du calme, _bébé_, pas besoin d'être agressif... Moi, ça ne me change pas vraiment, mais en tant qu'ami de la famille, je me dois de te prévenir. Ce mec n'est pas vraiment une bonne fréquentation, même si je ne peux pas encore vraiment le prouver. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de lui... Et puis de ce mec aussi, dit-il en désignant Vinc'.

-Ce mec il a un nom je te signale. Et si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, je me barre.

-Attends! Je peux pas vraiment te laisser partir comme ça...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?!

-Ma conscience ne me laissera pas tranquille si je laissais les choses comme elles sont... Alors je te laisse le choix: ou tu coupes les ponts avec ce mec, ou alors je racontes tout ce que j'ai vu à tes frères..."

Wow, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Dans quel genre de film dramatique est-ce qu'il croit se trouver?

"-... Ou alors, tu peux aussi décider de me donner des informations sur ce très cher William. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Ok, je crois que je déteste définitivement ce mec.

"-Plutôt crever."

Sur ce, Vinc' et moi prenons à nouveau le chemin de notre salle de cours. Encore un peu et on aurait été en retard.

XxX

Après coup, je me sens vraiment mal et ça fait presque une heure que Vinc' essaye de me réconforter en faisant le pitre tandis que je joue avec ma purée, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

"-Mec, c'est pas si grave qu-

-Si, c'est grave! Tu te rends pas compte, si mes frères l'apprennent, ils vont me séquestrer! Et après, fini les soirées, fini les petites promenades en forêt, tout sera fini..."

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et continue à me lamenter sur mon sort. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un tout petit peu…

"-Et si jamais ils veulent casser la gueule à Will?

-Qui voudrait me casser la gueule?"

Je sursaute et regarde Will s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de moi. S'il savait...

"- Si tu comptes laisser ta bouffe, passe-la-moi, dit-il en tirant mon assiette vers lui.

-Hey!

-Bah quoi? Tu mangeais pas!

-C'est pas une raison! Rends-moi ça!

-Non. Y a plus de bouffe, je suis arrivé trop tard."

Pff... Je ne comptais pas finir mon assiette mais, quand même, ça se fait pas!

"-Pourquoi t'arrive seulement maintenant?"

Will se tourne vers Vinc' pour discuter et j'en profite pour m'éclipser rapidement pour rendre la clef du dortoir. Arrivé près de la table où est assise Morgana, j'attends qu'un de mes frères me hèle pour venir comme si de rien était m'accouder à côté de sa chaise.

"-Oh, Merlin! Dis-donc, on te croise pas souvent dans les couloirs ces derniers temps...

-Désolé, c'est beaucoup de travail d'être intelligent."

Ils rigolent tous à ma blague et je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour passer la clef à Morgana.

"-Bon, je dois aller entretenir mon cerveau. A plus!"

Je me dirige vers la sortie mais le Prince me fait un croche-patte et fait mine de me rattraper pour me murmurer à l'oreille:

"-Tu n'as pas très bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ce matin on dirait... Je te laisse jusqu'au dîner de ce soir et après je leur dis tout.

-Va te faire foutre, Pendragon."

Puis il me redresse et reprend une voix normale.

"-Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te rattraper!"

Je fais mine de sourire et rallie rapidement la sortie. Connard.

XxX

Un soda à la main (oui, on se calme sur l'alcool), Vincent, Will, Joe, Billy et moi sommes assis dans la forêt, les cours étant enfin finis.

"-Hey, mec, c'était quoi ça tout à l'heure?

-De quoi vous parlez?

-D'Arthur et de son croche-patte.

-Hey, c'est quoi cette histoire?"

Et voilà Will qui entre dans la conversation. Joe et Billy me regardent, attendant la suite. Je finis par soupirer et raconte tout.

"-Il nous a vu?

-C'est quoi cette tronche que tu nous tire?

-Non, c'est juste que... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il était sensé être en cours?

-Il y était pas. Vu que c'est l'école de son père, il lui laisse passer quelques écarts de conduite, tant que son niveau ne chute pas.

-Et donc, il sèche les cours pour nous suivre dans les couloirs?

-Peut-être qu'il essaye de te coincer, vu qu'il voulait que je te balance.

-Bon, laissez tomber les mecs, c'est pas si grave que ça...

-Arrête de dire que c'est pas si grave, Vinc'. Mes frères ne sont pas vraiment très diplomates avec mes petit-copains et vu ce qu'a dit Arthur, je doute que Will ai une très bonne réputation.

-Hey!"

Un Will vexé se jette sur moi pour m'attaquer avec des guillis tandis que les autres se marrent.

"-Venez m'aider!

-Avoue que tu l'as un peu cherché quand même...

-Traître! Et m-moi qui- Will, arrêtes! B-bordel!

-Hey, ton langage, p'tite tête.

-Hey, les mecs, prenez une chambre!"

Merde, pas encore! Je vois dans les yeux de Will cette lueur de défi tandis qu'il me tient plaqué au sol d'une main, l'autre glissée sous mon t-shirt. Très vite, les guillis se transforment en une caresse plus appuyée et il se baisse pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Sa main droite lâche ensuite mes poignets pour venir rejoindre l'autre tandis que j'entoure sa nuque de mes bras et que ce qui n'était qu'un jeu se transforme en un baiser plus sérieux. A bout de souffle, il relâche mes lèvres mais reste très proche de moi.

"-Donnons une raison à tes frères de me casser la gueule.

-Je suis d'accord."

Il me relève ensuite et m'aide à s'asseoir sur lui, ses bras autours de ma taille.

"-Ah ben enfin! Ça fait deux mois qu'on attend que vous sortiez ensembles!

-Que veux-tu, le jeu est tellement excitant."

Nous restons là à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Joe et Billy partent avant nous pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis nous nous dirigeons à notre tour vers la cantine. Sur le chemin, je réfléchis ardemment. Il est évident que Arthur va tout déballer à mes frères, puisque je ne compte ni m'éloigner de mes amis, ni aller donner une quelconque information au Prince. Mais il me reste un autre choix encore... Lorsque nous sommes devant la porte, je sers la main de Will dans la mienne pour y chercher du courage et il m'adresse un sourire qui ne laisse nul doute sur le fait qu'il a déjà envisagé ce que je compte faire. Je respire un grand coup et pousse les portes pour entrer. C'est bizarre, étrangement, je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde se tourne vers nous d'un même mouvement théâtral, comme dans les films, mais personne ne fait attention à nous. Ah, rectification, personne ne fait attention à nous SAUF la personne qui passait par là et qui s'est pris la porte dans le bras. J'esquisse un sourire d'excuse face à son regard noir et me dirige prestement vers la table où se trouvent mes frères.

"-Lancelot, Perceval, Gwaine..."

Ils se tournent vers moi et me lancent un regard confus face à tant de formalité.

"-Je vous présente mon nouveau copain, William Dempsie. Will, voilà mes frères.

-Salut."

Les fourchettes de mes frères et des personnes qui les connaissent assez bien pour connaître leur réaction face à se genre de situation retombent dans leur assiette. Cette fois, le silence se fait vraiment ressentir dans l'assistance. De mon côté, j'observe les changements d'émotions plus ou moins rapides s'opérer sur leurs visages au fur et à mesure que leurs cerveaux enregistrent ma déclaration. Lancelot s'en remet le premier et lève un regard anormalement fermé vers moi.

"-Je crois qu'on devrait aller discuter de cela ailleurs, au calme."

Oh oui, bonne idée, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tous ces gens soient là lorsque mes frères décideront de faire leur numéro d'intimidation. Lanc' m'attrape par le bras et lorsque Will et Vincent font mine de nous suivre, Percy les arrête d'un regard noir tout en entraînant un Gwaine hébété derrière lui. Je dois avouer que je commence un peu à avoir mal au biceps. Argh, je vais avoir un bleu s'il continue à me serrer comme ça. Dans les couloirs, Lancelot semble penser qu'il y a encore trop de monde pour lui parce qu'il continue à me tirer _tout aussi gentiment _jusqu'à son dortoir. Il nous amène ensuite dans sa grande chambre de chef de dortoir, tire un fauteuil qu'il place face au lit et me place dedans. Ensuite, mes frères s'assoient tout les trois face à moi dans un mouvement synchronisé qui aurait pu être amusant dans une situation différente et nous nous fixons pendant plusieurs minutes. Plus le temps passe et plus je redoute le moment où l'un d'eux ouvrira la bouche. A ma grande surprise, c'est Gwaine qui parle en premier après un regard entre eux comme pour "confirmer" la marche à suivre.

"-Ne tournons pas autour du pot Merlin. Nous n'avons jamais était contre le fait que tu ais un... petit-copain avant."

J'ai une très forte envie de rire. Même le mot leur fait peur.

"-Mais, de tous les hommes… _Charmants_ que tu aurais pu choisir ici... Sérieusement, Will Dempsie? Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

-Je...

-Non Merlin, reprend Lanc'. Je te concède le fait que nous sommes peut-être un peu trop protecteurs avec toi mais il n'est pas question que tu sortes avec ce mec.

-Quoi?

-Et c'est pourquoi tu vas aller le quitter tout de suite, finit Percy."

A ce moment là, je crois que je les déteste plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Qui est mort et a fait d'eux les rois ? D'où est-ce qu'ils se donnent le droit de me dicter ma vie ? Lentement, je me relève et ils me suivent des yeux pendant que je sors de la salle. Ils commencent à me suivre, se sentant déjà vainqueurs, mais je ne leur laisserai pas ce plaisir. Arrivé dans la cantine, je marche directement vers Will, ne m'occupant de rien d'autre. Il me regarde, inquiet. J'attrape sa main et retourne voir mes frères. Je me tourne vers Will, le regarde un instant dans les yeux pour ne pas flancher et l'embrasse. Une seconde, puis deux. Puis trente. Et derrière moi, je sens mes frères fulminer. Au court de ce baiser, les mains de Will sont venues entourer ma taille, caressant mon dos. Puis, entrant dans mon jeu, il les laisse glisser jusqu'à mes fesses. A ce moment là, Lancelot attire notre attention en se raclant la gorge. Je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire satisfait et il hausse son sourcil, interrogateur.

"-Je ne le quitterai pas.

-Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi simple. On ne va pas toujours céder au moindre de tes caprices-

-C'est ma vie Lanc', et j'entends bien la vivre comme je veux.

-Pas comme ça, pas de mon vivant.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'à compter de ce jour-ci, Lancelot, je ne te parle plus.

-Sérieusement? T'as quel âge, franchement?

-On verra qui craquera le premier. Si tu veux me reparler, les clauses sont simples: accepte Will."

Sur ce, je me retourne et sors à nouveau de la cantine. Et bien, je ne fais que ça aujourd'hui! Entrer, sortir, entrer... Bref. Je sais que ma résolution a l'air très gamin comme ça, mais vous verrez qu'il y a certaines choses que Lancelot ne supporte pas, et que l'indifférence en fait partie. Il ne tiendra pas une semaine.

* * *

Ohohoh, mais quelle fin dramatique! Que dis-je? Tragique, même! Peut-être un peu trop... Vous ne pensez pas? Si vous voulez vous plaindre, rien de mieux qu'une petite review! (Je vends bien mon produit, n'est-ce pas?)

A dans deux semaines, très chers lecteurs!

**Bye!**

**KroB.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjouuuur!**

Avant tout, je m'excuse pour le léger retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse: je croule sous les épreuves du bac blanc... (Bon, d'accord, le mot "crouler" est peut-être _un tout petit peu fort_...)

**Couple: **Arthur/Merlin (et la fin du couple Will/Merlin... Snif... J'ai encore fait dans le mélodramatique, désolée... T_T)

**Genre: **Romance, UA

**Disclaimer:** C'est dur de ne pas posséder la série, mais le pire c'est sûrement de ne pas pouvoir posséder la bande de beaux mecs qui défilent librement... Torses nus... Hum, bref, on a compris.

**Note:** Quelques uns de mes reviewers ont demandé pourquoi les frères de Merlin ont l'air de détester Will comme ça. Il se trouve que je ne l'ai pas clairement expliqué et la raison est simple: il me semblait clair (du moins pour moi) qu'une personne qui fait le mur dans une école privé (qui sont généralement assez strictes) pour aller faire la fête et qui revient bourré, et qui en plus fume n'a pas une très bonne réputation. En plus, ce genre de situation est généralement propice aux fausses rumeurs de drogue et autres...

**Note 2: **Il se trouve que je me suis rendue compte dernièrement que Merlin critique vachement... Je crois qu'il commence à devenir un peu trop comme moi...

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Ça fait une semaine et il n'a pas lâché un mot. Encore, si c'était juste ça! Dès qu'il me voit, il me jette un de ces regards qui vous donnent froid dans le dos puis s'en va, parfois même en plein milieu d'une conversation. Et franchement, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ne peut pas supporter Will! Au départ, Percy et Gwaine se sont un peu mis dans mon chemin, à nous séparer dès qu'ils nous voyaient ensemble ou à jeter un regard noir à Will, mais en grand diplomate, j'ai fini par organiser une conversation pour qu'ils puissent enfin exprimer leurs sentiments de grands frères hyper-protecteurs et ils ont lâché le morceau. Seulement, malgré le fait que je sois libre de ce poids désormais, j'ai cette impression bizarre d'être suivi. Non, vraiment, ne pensez pas que je suis parano mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je sens que quelqu'un me suit. Au départ, j'ai pensé à Lancelot, mais il me fait trop la gueule pour ça. Et puis, un jour qu'il me lançait son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, j'ai eu cette sensation et me suis retourner pour voir disparaître rapidement un bout de tissus derrière un mur. Oui c'est très cliché, mais ça commence vraiment à devenir flippant et je ne peux pas faire grand chose si je ne connais pas l'identité de mon stalker.

"-On a qu'à lui tendre un piège."

Je tourne la tête pour regarder Will - difficilement, étant assis sur ses genoux - avec attention, attendant la suite.

"-Tu pourrais te diriger vers un cul de sac et on te suivrait de loin pour coincer ton stalker.  
-Hum... C'est pas une mauvaise idée. On pourrait même faire ça aujourd'hui... Tu sors à la même heure que nous, non? Vinc' et moi, on aura qu'à sortir de cour comme si de rien était puis partir vers la tour des profs. En plus, ça te laisserait le temps de nous rejoindre.  
-Ça marche pour moi. On en parlera au crétin quand il sera de retour.  
-Hey, qui est-ce que tu traites de crétin?  
-Toi. Qui est-ce qui c'est fait choper avec le pack de bière?"

Oui, évidemment, nos boissons ne sortent pas de n'importe où et cette fois, Vinc' était en charge de ramener un nouveau pack, puisqu'il avait fini la moitié de notre stock. Seulement, il s'est fait attraper à cause du bruit des bouteilles dans son sac. Heureusement, le pion a été sympa et lui a seulement donné une heure de colle, sans même confisquer les boissons, après une bonne demi-heure à avoir parlé de ses jeunes années et de combien il nous comprenait.

"-Quoi qu'il en soit, de quoi vous vouliez me parler?  
-De mon stalker.  
-Ah, tu veux dire ton coup de parano.  
-C'est pas de la parano, Vinc', c'est juste que tu n'es pas assez attentif pour te rendre compte des signes.  
-Ouais, c'est ça... Et donc?  
-Et donc, on va le coincer aujourd'hui.  
-Sérieusement?  
-Oui. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me suivre un peu à travers l'école en étant tout aussi bruyant que d'habitude.  
-Oh, hé, ça va les reproches hein! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi?  
-Fallait pas être assez débile pour se faire choper.  
-Mec, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ma faute! Et, au fait, où sont Joe et Billy?  
-Ils sauvent les apparences auprès du Prince. Apparemment, il trouverait que les mecs ne sont pas assez souvent avec lui en ce moment et ils se rattrapent un peu pour éviter tout soupçon.  
-De toute façon, ça fait des années et il a toujours pas remarqué."

Des années? Oh, c'est vrai. En fait, ils se connaissent tous depuis le collège. Ce qui fait de moi le vilain petit canard. Will, comme s'il avait suivit mon train de pensées, resserre ses bras autour de ma taille et embrasse un bout de ma nuque découvert, puis remonte le long de ma joue. Il m'embrasse ensuite rapidement et je me retourne face à lui pour rendre l'action plus aisée. L'innocence se transforme bien vite en passion et, lorsque les hormones rentrent en jeux, Vincent se rappelle à notre souvenir.

"-Hey, les mecs, je suis toujours là!"

Nous nous séparons à regret. De toute façon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre alors...

XxX

Vinc' parle avec animation, sur les filles je crois, mais je surveille plutôt les alentours. Nous sommes devant la tour des sportifs et avons bientôt atteint notre but mais alors que nous tournons de nouveau dans un couloir, quelqu'un nous bloque le passage et je lève la tête pour voir... Gwaine et Percy, génial.

"-Oh, Gwaine, Percy, quel hasard de vous voir ici!  
-Tu es devant notre tour, Merlin."

Mince, pourquoi est-ce que Percy n'est pas un peu plus stupide?

"-Ah? Oh, mince alors, on était en pleine conversation et on s'en était même pas rendu compte... Hein, Vinc'?  
-Ouais, on parlait de nanas!"

Mais quel crétin! Que fait ce mec aux mêmes cours que moi déjà? Percy me lance un regard suspicieux. Heureusement, c'est Gwaine qui me sauve la mise – sans le vouloir - pour ce coup-là.

"-Y a quelques jolis p'tits lots dans cette école, hein les mecs?"

Ouf, sauvé. Percy, réintégré à la conversation, oublie vite mon cas quand la conversation s'anime un peu plus. Et plus nous restons là, plus je sens notre plan partir en fumé. Tout est définitivement perdu quand je vois Will de loin revenir, ses yeux me demandant ce qu'il se passe et mon regard désespéré et la conversation à côté de moi lui indiquant très vite la raison de notre échec. Il se résigne donc à venir vers moi, comme si de rien était, m'embrassant rapidement lorsqu'il arrive à mes côtés et me gardant dans ses bras tandis qu'il salue mes frères. C'est étrange de les voir se parler comme ça, sans la tension et la peur habituelle, mais agréable. Mon esprit commence à vagabonder, peu intéressé par la conversation et mes yeux s'accrochent à une fille. Il ne me semble pas la connaître, une brune plutôt jolie, mais quelque chose me dérange et, alors que je suis sur le point de découvrir ce que c'est, une sensation étrange et désagréable interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Je comprends lorsque j'entends la voix d'Arthur qui nous salue à son tour, accompagné par Billy, Joe, et Lanc'. Ce dernier m'ignore complètement et Will me caresse gentiment le bras pour me consoler de la peine que je m'inflige moi-même, en un sens.

XxX

Ce dernier mois (et quelques) a été trèèèès long. Lanc' ne me parle toujours pas et c'est mieux comme ça: plus il attend et plus je suis énervé contre lui. Nous n'avons pas encore découvert l'identité de mon stalker. Je commence a être frustré avec un allumeur pour petit ami. La seule chose qui ne soit pas trop mal, c'est que c'est bientôt les vacances. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir. En attendant, je fixe avec beaucoup d'attention une fille. Non, je n'ai pas changé de bord, mais c'est la même qui avait attiré mon regard il y a un mois, et j'essaye toujours de découvrir pourquoi. La greluche tape la discut' au Prince et je critique intérieurement sa manière de le draguer sous des faux airs de "j'entame une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente et j'ai mis sans y penser mon plus beau décolleté aujourd'hui". Pff... Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, et puis pourquoi je le serais d'abord? Je me fous complètement de ce mec! Bref. Ah ha! La fille vient carrément de se faire jeter... Oula, elle est vraiment pas contente. Allez, vas piailler ton malheur auprès de tes petites copines histoire qu'elles te consolent... Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est VRAIMENT pas contente, dis-donc! Pourtant c'est le repas de Noël aujourd'hui, nous sommes sensé n'être qu'amour et bienveillance - dixit le directeur qui mange à la grande table du fond. D'ailleurs, il vient d'appeler son fils. Oh, vu son regard, je pense qu'il a vu la scène d'avant... C'est quoi cette tête genre "tu devrais vraiment sortir avec elle"? Nan mais oh! En plus, ce serait un énorme cliché, mademoiselle la cheerleader - ou pom-pom, comme j'aime à l'appeler - et le prince charmant du lycée? Arrêtez les stéréotypes, vous allez me faire vomir. Bon, allez, on retourne à pom-pom. Dis-donc, mais elle est vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT pas contente là! Ses amies ont l'air de vouloir la retenir... Elle se dirige d'un pas ferme vers la table des profs. C'est quoi ce regard de psychopathe? Hé, mais... C'est pas un couteau, ça? Merde alors, qu'est-ce que je fais?! Bon, ne panique pas Merlin, tout va bien, tu as du rêver... Ah, mais non! Pom-pom la psychopatate vient de passer devant moi et c'est définitivement un couteau qu'elle tient à la main. Un très gros couteau. Très TRÈS gros couteau.

"-Hey, arrêtes-toi!"

Merde, elle accélère! Je commence à courir derrière elle et mes amis me demandent ce que je fous tout d'un coup à crier et courir comme un demeuré. Je l'ai bientôt atteinte mais elle se retourne au dernier moment et, voyant que je suis bientôt sur elle, lance son couteau dans les airs... Qui retombe deux mètres plus loin. Quel lancé pour une sportive! De mon côté, n'ayant pu m'arrêter à temps, je me retrouve à l'écraser au sol. Tout le monde se retourne vers nous alors qu'un silence pesant retombe sur la salle.

"-Regardez, je l'ai attrapé!  
-De quoi?  
-Ne fait pas l'ignorant! Tu es jaloux de notre si beau et grand Prince, alors tu as décidé de l'attaquer!"

Quoi? Non mais elle est tarée!

"-Hey, la greluche, t'es-  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai?  
-Oui, monsieur Pendragon. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité!  
-Jeune homme, la jalousie et un très vilain défaut!  
-Quoi? Mais je-  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Aller jusqu'à attaquer mon fils, cela est complètement inadmissible!"

Derrière lui, Arthur, tout aussi abasourdi, commence à plaider ma cause.

"-Papa, il-  
-Non, mon fils, je sais comme tu es trop laxiste avec ces mécréants qui ne le méritent pas."

Hey, oh, c'est pas un peu fort comme mot? C'est elle, la psychopathe!

"-Mais je ne peux laisser passer cette tentative de meurtre! Jeune homme, je-  
-Papa, écoute, je suis sûr que c'est juste un accident de parcours. Hein, Merlin, dis-lui que tu ne le referas plus, d'accord?"

Je m'apprête à me défendre à nouveau mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me dit que je ferrais mieux de faire profil bas pour l'instant.

"-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit. Je vous demande pardon."

Argh, ça me coûte de dire ça!

"-Tu vois papa?  
-Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser partir comme ça!"

Mince! Le cerveau d'Arthur semble - étrangement, puisque nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans les meilleurs termes - tourner à plein régime pour me sortir de cette impasse.

"-Pourquoi pas lui donner une punition, histoire qu'il retienne la leçon?"

C'est quoi cette idée de merde?

"-Hum... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Très bien! Jeune homme, à partir de demain, tu seras le valet de mon fils pour te racheter auprès de lui.  
-QUOI?, crions-nous ensemble."

Génial. Ma vie est terminée.

XxX

"-Écoutes, c'était ma seule idée sur le moment! Tu as de la chance que j'ai pu te sortir de cette histoire sans plus de problème.  
-Mais ce n'était même pas moi!  
-Je sais..."

Arthur se frotte le front. Nous sommes dans sa chambre, face à face, là où il m'a tiré dès que nous avons pu nous échapper de la cantine.

"-Et puis, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire hein? Un "valet", sérieusement? Dans quelle époque vit ce vieux croûton?! Au Moyen-Age?  
-Hey! Je te rappelle que le vieux croûton en question, c'est mon père, alors un peu de respect, s'il te plaît.  
-Pff...  
-Je suis tout aussi embêté que toi! Mon père a déjà prévu de te faire emménager dans la chambre vide à côté.  
-C'est une bibliothèque.

-... Attends, ne me dit pas que tu n'y es jamais allé?  
-C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le temps..."

Je pars en fou rire et il me lance l'oreiller dessus, atteignant la tête. S'en suit donc une bataille de polochon qu'il gagne, tout naturellement, et nous nous affalons, essoufflés, dans une mare de plumes.

"-Je suppose que j'aurais juste à te donner des petites tâches, du genre amener mes vêtements à la buanderie ou encore m'accompagner pour les matchs.  
-Comment ça, t'accompagner pour les matchs? Où est le rapport?  
-La ferme. Tu es mon valet donc, si je veux que tu viennes m'encourager, tu viendras m'encourager.  
-Pff... Tyran...  
-Je t'ai entendu!"

S'en suit une bataille de guillis. Je me demande si notre "relation" va toujours être remplie de combats qu'il ne manquera pas de gagner à chaque fois... Lorsque je me retrouve à me tortiller sous lui, une sensation de déjà-vu me prend et je m'échappe rapidement de sa poigne. Les joues rouges, je m'éclaircis ensuite la gorge avant de parler d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop ri.

"-Hum, euh... Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires...  
-Attends, je t'accompagne!  
-Non!... Je veux dire: non, pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller tout seul."

Et sur ce, je m'enfuis rapidement de cette chambre et de cette énorme tentation de sauter sur un Prince différent de ce dont il m'a donné l'habitude. Merde, Merlin, tu es en couple! Foutues hormones...

XxX

(une semaine plus tard)

"-Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu nous accompagnes, déjà?  
-Parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi?"

Argh, trop c'est trop! J'ai l'impression que ce mec me drague 24h/24! Et il est hétéro, bordel!

"-Non, mais sérieusement.  
-Mon père pars en voyage d'affaire, soit-disant, et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour découvrir le village natal de mon meilleur ami.  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ta valise alors qu'on part dans deux heures et que je n'ai toujours pas préparé mes affaires.  
-Merlin.  
-Bon, d'accord, elles sont prêtes depuis hier...

-Depuis deux jours! Ça y est, t'es content?  
-Très."

Scrogneugneu. Alors que je pourrais passer mes deux dernières heures avec mon copain, il faut que je m'occupe de monsieur je-sais-rien-faire-de-mes-deux-mains! Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu délaissé Will ces derniers temps, mais c'est pas de ma faute!... Ok, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis... Comment dire... Extrêmement attiré par Arthur. C'est mal, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire! En plus, Will veut qu'on se voit pour parler. Il avait l'air vachement sérieux... Merde, c'est dans dix minutes!

"-Hum, écoutes Arthur-  
-Vas-y.  
-Hein?  
-T'allais me demander de partir non? Alors vas-y."

Je lui lance un merci rapide et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en guise de "au revoir" avant que je passe la porte. Merde, je suis tout rouge.

XxX

C'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, lui et moi. Enfin, où nous avons vu le visage de l'autre clairement pour la première fois. Will fume encore une cigarette et je m'accoude à mon tour à la barrière.

"-Arrêtes de fumer, tu vas mourir jeune."

Il ricane mais garde sa cigarette. Il se tourne vers moi et m'ébouriffe lui aussi les cheveux, mais ça n'a juste pas le même effet, pas la même valeur. Il me fait un sourire réconfortant, comme si tout n'était pas de ma faute. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me dire, je m'y attendais en venant ici, et malgré tout, malgré le fait que je ne l'aime que comme un ami, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

"-Hey, pleure pas, p'tite tête, j'ai encore rien dit.  
-Je pleure parce que tu ne le feras pas... Je peux pas m'en empêcher alors qu'on va se séparer par ma faute!  
-Wow, tout de suite les grands mots! On est toujours amis tu sais.  
-Mais-  
-J'aurais juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Je sens que ces vacances vont faire du bien à tout le monde...  
-Je suis tellement désolé."

Il me prend dans ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots. Je me sens si mal de lui faire ça alors qu'il a été si gentil avec moi!

"-Ssshhhh, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les sentiments ne sont juste pas quelque chose que l'homme est apte à contrôler."

Je me sens si mal. Il se sépare ensuite de moi, m'embrasse une dernière fois avec un grand sourire. Il me dit en riant que si mon Prince ne veut pas de moi, il sera là pour me satisfaire et je lance faiblement mon poing dans son épaule.

"-Il faut que tu partes Merlin. Il est temps."

Je m'excuse une dernière fois, verse une dernière larme, mais il continue à me sourire. Idiot, c'est parce que tu souris que c'est si difficile!

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour cette fin, encore pire que le chapitre précédent... Enfin, je compte sur vous pour me dire si ça devient chiant, ces petits coups de déprime!

Ensuite, j'aimerais dire que je n'ai pas écrit ce qu'il se passe entre Arthur et Merlin durant une semaine délibérément. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un petit bonus un jour, très chers amis! En attendant, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe, je suis corruptible! (Et une petite review, une!)

**Adieu,**

**KroB.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Amis du soir, bonsoir!**

Et voilà le chapitre 5! J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait cruellement d'action mais après une rapide relecture, il faut croire que non, pas tant que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez (non, ne me détestez paaaaas!)!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, tout est à la BBC et heureusement parce que leurs séries sont fucking awesome *-*.

**Note:** Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et les mots manquant (puisqu'apparemment, j'oublie des mots quand j'écris ^ ^'). Comme dit plus tôt, je n'ai relu ce chapitre qu'en diagonale et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder s'il y avait des fautes et/ou des maladresses... En espérant que cela n'empêchera personne d'apprécier ce chapitre à sa juste valeur...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

(Déjà...)

"-Et bah alors Merlinou, ça va pas?

-...

-Merlin?

-...

-Eh, oh, Merlin!"

Je sursaute puis me tourne vers mon frère comme si je me réveillais. A travers la vitre, le paysage défile à une allure folle. Merde, on est déjà dans le train? Je m'étonnerai toujours de cet automatisme dont je peux faire preuve parfois.

"-Tout va bien?

-Oui... Oui, désolé Percy, j'étais dans les nuages.

-Mouais, des nuages en forme de ton Will d'amour?, dit-il dans un sourire moqueur."

Ah non, les larmes, c'est pas le moment. Allez, Merlin, uses de tes talents d'acteur que tu n'as pas et trouve une excuse.

"-Il... Il faut que j'aille au toilettes..."

Allez, passes devant lui, voilà, comme ça. Urgh, non, une larme va tomber! Alerte, alerte! Heureusement que je ne me suis pas fait couper les cheveux depuis longtemps. Voilà, si je baisse la tête, personne ne verra rien. Plus que quelques pas et... Une main attrape mon poignet, me forçant à me retourner. A travers les mèches de cheveux, je vois le regard inquiet que me jette Lancelot. Il semble hésiter puis se décide finalement à parler.

"-Merlin, ça ne va pas?"

L'ironie du sort aura eu raison de moi. Que ce soit Lanc' qui se rende compte de quelque chose et qui me parle, brisant un silence de presque deux mois, je crois que mon self-control ne l'a pas supporté et voilà que les vannes s'ouvrent. Je me retrouve soudainement entouré par tous mes frères qui me hurlent tour à tour leur inquiétude et leurs questions au visage. Une fois de plus, mon très cher et très intelligent grand frère décide d'agir et demande aux autres de se rasseoir tandis qu'il me tire vers les toilettes dans le couloir, plus au calme.

"-C'est Will, c'est ça?

-...

-Merlin, s'il te plaît, parle-moi!"

Je voudrais bien mais franchement, vous avez déjà essayé de parler en pleurant? Ça rend juste vos paroles incompréhensibles pour l'interlocuteur. Lancelot laisse tomber l'idée de me faire parler et me prend juste dans ses bras le temps que je me calme. Quand le flot décroît enfin, je m'éloigne, essuie mes yeux et... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et Lancelot est juste devant moi, à me regarder, à attendre.

"-Je te rappelle que je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

-C'est... C'est compliqué.

-Tu sais bien que je ne partirais pas sans savoir alors tu ferais mieux de tout me dire maintenant.

-Écoutes, je... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et Will s'en est rendu compte...

-Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère?!

-Wow, wow, du calme! Il m'a juste quitté et c'est plus moi qui est à blâmer dans cette histoire!"

Lancelot inspecte tout de même une dernière fois mes bras, mon visage et mes côtes tandis que je roule des yeux.

"-Quoi? Je vérifie, c'est tout!

-Sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on t'a dit de Will pour que tu sois aussi paranoïaque."

Puis, une chose me revient à l'esprit, maintenant que nous avons passé la partie tragique de notre conversation.

"-Au fait, j'avais raison."

Lancelot, qui s'apprêtait à partir, se retourne et me lance un regard interrogatif.

"-T'as craqué en premier.

-Gnagnagna."

Nous rions ensemble puis ouvrons la porte... Et tombons sous le poids de nos frères qui avaient leurs oreilles collées contre la porte.

"-Oh, Merlin, Lanc', vous avez été longs dis-donc!"

Je me redresse et retourne normalement à ma place. Face à moi, Morgana me lance un regard désolé.

"-J'ai pas pu retenir les débiles, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comme ils peuvent être lourds parfois."

Nous échangeons un regard complice. Bah quoi, je vous avez bien dit que Morgana passait beaucoup de temps avec nous à Ealdor, puisqu'elle sortait avec Elyan, non? Je tourne mon regard vers la vitre, près à retourner dans mon état de contemplation, lorsqu'une main timide se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour faire face à Gwen qui a pris momentanément la place de Percy. Gwen a qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis que je sors avec Will, à l'instar de Lanc', puisqu'elle avait pris le parti de son petit ami au lieu de celui de son meilleur ami. Chacun ses priorités.

"-Merlin... J-je... J'aimerais te parler, quand on sera à Ealdor.

-Bien sûr... Guenièvre."

Elle grimace à l'entente de son prénom entier. Ou peut-être est-ce mon sourire froid qui a cet effet sur elle? En tout cas, je ne me concentre plus sur rien d'autre que la forêt qui défile.

XxX

Dehors, nous retrouvons Arthur quelques voitures plus loin- parce que Môssieur ne monte qu'en première classe, vous comprenez? - puis nous sortons de la gare. Après les retrouvailles avec Leon, nous allons tous à la maison, même Morgana et Elyan et Gwen dont la famille est invité ce soir à notre table. Lorsque nous descendons de la voiture et que mes frères se chargent gentiment de monter ma valise, j'arrête une dernière fois le Prince sur le pas de la porte.

"-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir dormir ici?

-Mais oui!

-Non mais vraiment! C'est pas vraiment la vie de château ici...

-Merlin, s'il te plaît...

-D'accord, c'est ton choix après tout."

Au premier abord, la maison semble plutôt grande. Mais il faudrait rappeler que nous y vivons à six. Ainsi, la maison se partage sur deux étages: au premier étage, le salon, la cuisine, une salle de bains, les toilettes, la chambre de mon père et son bureau; au deuxième étage, les cinq autres chambres et une salle de bains avec des toilettes. Ce qui me pousse à me demander: où allons nous mettre notre cher Prince pour les deux prochaines semaines? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce voyage a été difficile et je m'éloigne rapidement des retrouvailles pour aller dans ma chambre... Chambre qui a été envahie par une valise. Une valise que je connais bien pour l'avoir faite moi-même - du moins à moitié.

"-Bah alors Merlin, tu nous évites?

-Que fait cette valise ici, Percy?

-Et bien, puisque tu es le seul petit chouchou - n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, c'est la vérité! - de la famille possédant un canapé convertible, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire dormir Arthur ici."

Oh, vraiment, pas d'autre choix? Pff, ils voulaient juste me le refiler, c'est tout. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Mon bon vieux lit douillet et graaaand... Ah, il m'avait manqué celui-là.

XxX

"-Allez, Merlinou, il faut se réveiller..."

Argh, je veux dormir! Faut dire aussi que la main qui caresse mes cheveux ne m'aide pas vraiment à me réveiller. J'entends un léger rire et une main qui se pose plus franchement sur moi, descendant de mes cheveux à ma nuque puis à mon dos. De mon côté, je me rapproche de la personne assise sur mon lit jusqu'à me coller à cette chaleur réconfortante. Malheureusement, la main hésite à mi-chemin de ma colonne vertébrale et remonte pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux tandis que la personne se lève et annonce plus fort.

"-Debout la marmotte, le dîner est près!"

Je me redresse et jette un regard noir à mon interlocuteur... Qui a disparu. Attendez, j'ai pas rêvé quand même?

"-MERLIIIIN!"

Ah, oui, le repas... Argh, mon Dieu! C'est quoi cette tête! Pff, ça m'apprendra à pleurer et à m'endormir en pleine journée. Après un énième appel, je cours vers la sortie... Et trébuche sur les valises, m'étalant au sol tête la première. Cette journée pourrait-elle être pire?... Hum ne tentons pas le diable. Merde, je saigne du nez! Je descends les escaliers en courant, rate une marche, manque de me casser la gueule, puis glisse sur la dernière marche et suis réceptionné par un torse massif.

"-Oh la, Merlin. Je croyais avoir dépassé le stade du "ne cours pas dans les escaliers" mais... Mais tu saignes?!

-Tout va bien Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste tombé.

-Allez, viens avant de mettre du sang partout. J'ai fait le ménage moi!"

Il attrape un mouchoir dans sa poche et me le tend pour stopper le saignement avant de me tirer dans la salle de bains.

"-Dépêches-toi de te débarbouiller ou tes frères auront tout manger avant que tu ne reviennes!"

Se "débarbouiller", non mais franchement, y a que dans les livres pour gamins qu'on entend ce genre d'expressions! Mon père retourne ainsi vers le salon - envahit par la grande table que nous sortons lorsqu'il y a du monde à la maison - pour réussir à attraper de quoi se sustenter avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien, en me laissant seul. Le traître. Il y a une seule leçon à tirer de tout ça: ne jamais compter sur cette famille lorsque de la nourriture est en jeu. J'arrive dans le salon sous des applaudissements accompagnés de rires moqueurs.

"-Oh, le roi daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence?

-Tu es tellement bien placé pour parler, Pendragon."

Petite grimace pour lui et sourire vainqueur de mon côté. Les moqueries ont changé de cible et louent ma répartie. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas jusque là, mais le repas peut enfin reprendre dans un calme tout à fait relatif.

"-Alors, Percy, Merlin, comment se passe la première année?

-Oh, vous savez, comme toujours, dis-je avec ce sourire passe-partout qui fait passer cette réponse très évasive comme une lettre à la poste."

En même temps, je préfère encore laisser Perceval parler de je ne sais quel sport avec animation que d'expliquer comment se sont déroulés, les quatre derniers mois au père de Gwen, entre des fêtes bien trop souvent alcoolisées et des cours dignes des Grandes Écoles. Le repas se continue ainsi sur des discussions plus ou moins entraînantes et se termine bien tôt à cause de notre fatigue collective.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je manque de trébucher à nouveau sur les valises et décide de les décaler dans un coin de la chambre pour éviter tout accident infortuné. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je prépare le lit pour sa Majesté et-

"-Ah, attends Merlin, n'ouvre pas le canapé, ça fera plus de place!

-Quoi? De la place pour- Gwaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces bouteilles?

-On va faire une fête dans ta chambre, ce soir!

-...

-...

-Tu te fous de moi là, n'est-ce pas?

-Euuuh... Non?"

J'aurais pu rire, dans d'autres circonstances. Comment ça, je m'énerve pour rien? C'est MA chambre! J'ai pas envie qu'elle se transforme en cimetières de bouteilles d'alcool...

"-Bah alors Gwaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pas de la porte? Entre!

-Je peux pas, Merlin a décidé d'être rabat-joie ce soir.

-J'aimerais juste comprendre comment vous avez pu penser que je dirais oui pour vous laisser vous bourrer la gueule dans ma chambre?

-Oh, allez, ta chambre est la seule qui soit assez grande et qui ne se trouve pas au-dessus de celles de Papa ou de Leon!"

Je dois dire que son argument se tient.

"-Les mecs, c'est lourd, bougez-vous!

-Roh, ça va hein, monsieur le petit Prince! Dis ça à Merlin!"

Argh, est-ce qu'ils ont décidé de tous se mettre contre moi? Je me décale finalement sur le côté pour les laisser passer, bien que l'idée ne m'enchante toujours pas. Ne vous méprenez pas: comme n'importe quel adolescent de mon âge, j'aime faire la fête, encore plus si elle est alcoolisée. Seulement, je préfère quand c'est loin de toute menace comme mon père où n'importe quel adulte raisonnable qui passerait par là. Je suis même sûr que Lancelot est contre l'idée! Lui au moins à un cerveau et peut-être que si je lui demande de les virer alors...

"-Merlin, fais pas la tête comme ça! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras."

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, le niveau vient brusquement de chuter au ras des pâquerettes dans cette chambre... Bon, tant qu'à faire, autant s'amuser tant qu'on le peut encore. Demain, il faudra s'occuper de toutes ces vilaines gueules de bois qui se préparent.

XxX

"-Je n'ai jamaaiiis... Couché avec une fille, dis-je sournoisement.

-C'est de la triche ça!

-Hé, c'est le jeu, alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu bois.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas puceau?

-Gwaine, sérieusement? Tu veux faire croire ça à qui?

-Je sais, je suis trop beau, aucune fille ne me résiste.

-Ne rêves pas trop non plus..."

Vous ne rêvez pas, nous jouons à "j'ai jamais", ce qui me permet d'apprendre certaines choses inattendues sur mes frères. Maintenant, ça vient au tour de Gwaine de parler.

"-Bon, alors, je n'ai jamais embrassé de mec."

Ca, par contre, c'est de la triche! Enfin, je bois puis regarde Perceval avec un grand sourire vainqueur tandis qu'il passe une main sur son visage comme pour se cacher.

"-Eh bien, mon très cher Perceval, tu ne bois pas?

-Quoi? Percy?

-Je te déteste, Merlin."

Ainsi, tout le monde me regarde, attendant l'histoire du baiser fatal que je m'empresse de raconter.

"-Pour la faire courte, disons juste que le meilleur ami de Percy au collège s'avérait être gay. Rien de grave jusqu'au jour où il a dû partir pour l'Amérique et qu'il a déclaré sa flamme éternelle à Percy et l'a embrassé pendant dix longues secondes... Je crois avoir vu dépasser une langue ce jour-là..."

Tout le monde par en fou rire et Perceval me jette ce regard noir qui veut dire "ça se paiera".

"-Bon, allez, trêve de plaisanteries. A toi, Arthur.

-Je n'ai jamais fait le mur aux dortoirs du lycée.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non. Mon père me laisse faire à peu près tout ce que je veux, tant que je réponds à ces attentes."

Tout le monde boit et j'essaie de le faire discrètement tant que personne ne me regarde.

"-Merlin... Je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous dire.

-Quoi? J'ai quinze ans, Lanc'! Et puis, vous pouvez bien me faire la leçon, vous avez tous bu!

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il serait temps de s'arrêter avant que vous en appreniez vraiment trop les uns sur les autres."

Arthur attrape son verre et le finit avant de prendre quelques cadavres de bouteille et de les jeter dans un sac poubelle. Tout le monde acquiesce à cette remarquable preuve de maturité et repart vers sa chambre. Je débarrasse un peu le sol et fait de la place pour accueillir le lit d'Arthur. Il m'aide rapidement à faire le lit puis je le laisse se changer tandis que je pars investir la salle de bains. Ne voulant réveiller personne avec le bruit de l'eau, je me débarbouille le visage au lavabo et me change pour la nuit. Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre, la lumière est éteinte mais la lune dispense assez de lumière pour me diriger jusqu'à mon lit. Alors que j'ai presque atteint mon but, une main me retourne et deux lèvres accompagnées d'un souffle alcoolisé se posent sur les miennes.

"-Comme ça, je ne pourrais plus dire que je n'ai jamais embrassé de mec..."

XxX

Pff... Il est minuit et demi et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. En fait, ça fait deux jours pratiquement que je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit et somnole durant la journée. Deux jours, ou plus précisément depuis que le Prince a décidé d'agir à sa guise et d'embrouiller mes sentiments. Quoi qu'il en soit, les vacances s'annoncent vraiment mal. Je profite de l'absence de toute personne dans cette maisons, tous partis à la grande fête du village, pour tenter de me reprendre et de dormir tant que je le peux. Mais rien y fait: quand ce n'est pas Arthur qui m'empêche de dormir, ce sont les souvenirs et les anciens amis qui semblent vous oublier bien trop vite à mon goût. En effet, chaque année, avec Gwen et quelques amis, nous avions l'habitude de partir faire notre propre fête du village de notre côté. Sauf que cette année, je me retrouve seul à me morfondre chez moi. D'habitude, Gwen serait arrivée dans l'après-midi, nous aurions tout préparé - puisque j'habite à l'extrémité Sud du village, celle près de la forêt et de la rivière où nous organisons habituellement la fête - et tout le monde serait arrivé dans la soirée, une fois que tout le reste des habitants seraient tranquillement à leur grande fête.

Je sursaute lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en bas. N'attendant personne, je cherche près de moi un objet pour me défendre en voyant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir... Sur Gwen.

"-Pose ce cintre Merlin, je ne suis pas armée!

-Aha, très drôle. T'aurais pu prévenir.

-Bah alors, tu me dis pas bonjour?"

Je la considère quelques secondes, repense à son oubli des des quelques derniers moi, pèse le pour et le contre avec tous les autres bons moments que nous avons passé ensembles, puis me jette dans ses bras. On est sur le point de pleurer, comme deux idiots, dans l'entrée de ma chambre, ce qui nous fait partir dans un fou rire, comme avant.

"-Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner comme ça, c'est de ma faute, les amis passent avant tout...

-Non, je suis aussi en tort dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui ai commencé à m'éloigner après avoir rencontré Vinc' et Will."

Après la séquence émotions, je pense à la raison de sa présence ici alors qu'elle devrait être à la fête du village avec Lancelot. Avant que j'ai pu poser ne serait-ce qu'une simple question, elle attrape un bandeau qu'elle place sur mes yeux, refuse de répondre à mes questions sur son comportement bizarre et me fait sortir de chez moi puis entrer dans une voiture. Je pose des questions et tout le monde se tait, laissant juste paraître quelques ricanements de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment, indéterminable à cause de ce foutu bandeau, la voiture s'arrête et Gwen - du moins la personne que je pense être Gwen, puisque je ne peux pas vraiment en être sûr - recommence à me tirer doucement derrière elle. Nous montons une colline puis elle m'aide à m'asseoir sur une nappe en tissu. Elle enlève le bandeau et tous nos amis sont là, rient, pleurent de joie, me prennent dans leur bras, me disent que je leur ai manqué, qu'on leur a manqué avec Gwen, me posent des questions sur notre nouvelle vie chez les riches. Puis j'entends une guitare, une voix masculine que je pourrais reconnaître entre toutes et une autre voix, féminine cette fois, qui l'accompagne. Tout le monde se joint au fur et à mesure à la chanson, moi aussi. A la fin, je me jette dans les bras de Mike. Mike, mon ami d'enfance, premier petit ami. Et sa nouvelle copine, apparemment.

"-Merlin, je te présente Sefa, ma nouvelle petite amie. Sefa, voici Merlin, mon ami d'enfance.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même..."

Après avoir discuté avec Sefa, j'apprends qu'elle a emménagé à Ealdor en Novembre. C'est une jeune fille douce, calme et discrète, et surtout très belle. Et je crois qu'elle va mieux avec Mike que moi. A vrai dire, si nous sommes sortis ensembles, c'est surtout parce que je me sentais mal à cette période et qu'il a voulu m'aider. Me rendre compte que j'aimais les hommes avait déjà était dur pour moi, mais il ne faut pas imaginer que cela a été simple pour les cinq mâles dominants et clairement hétéros de ma famille non plus. Disons qu'ils ont mis le temps et que ce temps-là a signé ma crise d'adolescence où plus ils essayaient de comprendre et plus je me renfermais sur moi-même, en leur hurlant qu'ils n'étaient que des idiots et des intolérants, des campagnards qui n'avaient pas évolué depuis le Moyen-Age. Enfin, le passé est ce qui est, ce qui compte, c'est le présent. Et je dois dire que, là, tout de suite, je suis plutôt heureux.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, ne m'en voulez pas! Je dénie tout lien avec ce chapitre, non, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit des phrases sans queue ni tête, qui rajoute des personnages et fait jouer nos deux futur tourtereaux au "fuis moi, je te suis; suis-moi, je te fuis"... Bref, laissez-moi votre avis quand même, c'est important pour que je ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs!

Au fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pile 40 review sur cette fic... C'EST TROP GÉNIAL ! J'en ai jamais eu autant, merci à tous de me lire et de me donner votre avis! Merci à tous ceux aussi qui mettent cette fic en story alert ou en favoris! Voilà voilà, vous êtes tous géniaux =D.

Joyeuses Pâques en avance! Je vous souhaite de recevoir plein de chocolat et de rencontrer Bunny au passage!

En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre,

KroB.


	7. Bonus: Six Days

**Bonjouuuuuur!**

Vous avez vu comme je suis ponctuelle cette fois? C'est normal, c'est un bonus! Non, non, ne partez pas, je m'excuse! T_T Revenez, petits lecteurs, revenez! (les explications sont dans les notes, pour ceux que ça intéresse!)

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin, évidemment! (quoi que, pour ce bonus, le couple Will/Merlin est mentionné, car toujours existant à l'époque)

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** Non, il ne sont pas à moi. De toute façon, je doute que tout ce que j'ai écrit puisse sembler plausible à qui que ce soit...

**Note:** Chose promise, chose due, voici les explications! Voilà, il y a deux principales raisons à ce bonus plutôt que la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. La première et la plus importante, c'est que je me suis rendue compte que j'allais avoir besoin d'une légère accélération dans la formation de notre couple chéri et que ce bonus va être en un sens nécessaire pour expliquer la présence de sentiments chez les deux partis. La deuxième, c'est que je me suis rendue compte avant hier que je m'étais laissée débordée par le temps et que je n'avais plus de chapitres d'avance. Pas de panique, les vacances arrivent et l'inspiration est venue toquer à ma porte une fois de plus (ce qui explique que j'ai pu sortir un bonus de 1800 mots et quelques en moins de deux heures, un record pour moi)!

**Note 2:** Ce bonus contient la semaine manquante avant les vacances de Décembre durant laquelle Merlin a été "forcé" (comme si ça lui plaisait pas... Peuh.) de s'installer à côté d'Arthur. Et elle est... *roulement de tambour*... Sous le point de vue d'Arthur! Eeeet oui, j'ai décidé de m'essayer à cet exercice ardu pour le bien de l'histoire et des lecteurs. Du coup, il apparaîtra des informations manquante que Merlin ne pouvait fournir comme "pourquoi les frères de Merlin (et en particulier Lancelot) détestent tant Will?" (la vrai raison cette fois, pas la demi-raison que je vous ai servi pour calmer les foules XD). Voilà voilà, j'espère que je m'en serais sortie finalement, parce que ça m'a quand même bien plus de faire ce bonus et ça serait bête que ce soit nul...

**Note 3:** (oui, j'ai besoin de parler aujourd'hui...) Ce chapitre se présente sous la forme d'un journal intime. Je dis ça juste pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris en vous disant "Arthur, écrire un journal intime? Mais c'est n'importe quoi!".

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Bonus:**

**Six Days**

Lundi  
Le 15 Décembre 20XX

Cher journal,  
Cette semaine s'annonce difficile.  
Hier à peine, le plus petit des frères de mon meilleur ami s'installait dans ma bibliothèque - transformée en chambre. Il n'y aurait pas de problème si Merlin était comme Gwaine ou Lancelot, ou même Percy, mais il a fallut que je me retrouve avec le seul intello de la famille avec lequel je n'ai rien en commun et qui en plus, est gay. Non, je ne suis pas homophobe, juste que je ne supporte pas son copain. William Dempsie, mon "ennemi juré", bien que le terme soit un peu fort. Si un jour l'envie m'en prend, je te raconterai pourquoi je déteste ce lâche, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ici.  
Je disais donc que je n'avais rien en commun avec Merlin. Si seulement c'était le seul problème. Je peux me permettre de l'avouer ici parce que personne ne lira jamais ça et que le problème devient de plus en plus important : il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. La plupart de nos entrevues se terminent soit par un échange de regards pleins d'animosité, soit par un échange de regards langoureux, comme l'autre fois avec la bataille de guillis. Et franchement, je ne sais pas lesquels je préfère. Si seulement nous n'étions pas de simples adolescents en chaleur, ma partie basse me permettrait peut-être de tirer cette affaire au clair mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui est clair, c'est que je ne suis pas homosexuel ni même bi - il me semble - mais que j'ai envie d'un mec. Et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais devoir passer un bon tiers de mes journées en sa compagnie. Autant dire que j'ai passé ma journée à l'éviter tant bien que mal.

Mardi  
Le 16 Décembre 20XX

Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui était plus simple que ce que je le pensais.  
J'ai la chance, en tant que capitaine, de pouvoir décharger ma frustration sur mes coéquipiers. Ainsi, je suis sorti de l'entraînement de ce matin tel un homme nouveau... Enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. En revenant dans ma chambre avant les cours, j'ai eu la chance/le malheur de tomber sur un Merlin torse-nu, sortant à peine de la douche, en retard. Comprendre: encore humide, le pantalon dégrafé, les cheveux en batailles et des gouttes naissant au niveau de sa nuque pour venir s'échouer au creux de ses reins. Une fois passée la surprise, je dois dire qu'un petit détour par la salle de bains fut nécessaire.  
Apparemment, Merlin semble inconscient de l'effet qu'il peut produire chez les autres - et chez moi.  
Heureusement, nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de nous croiser la journée.  
Mais - outre ses attraits - j'ai remarqué autre chose chez Merlin : une étrange familiarité avec Joe et Billy, que je n'ai pas remarqué hier, trop occupé à l'éviter. Il faudra que je pense à enquêter là-dessus - principalement pour détourner mes pensées du démon, je l'avoue.

Mercredi  
Le 17 Décembre 20XX

Cher journal,  
Cette journée était sûrement la pire de la semaine, voir du mois - et aucun des deux n'est encore fini, c'est pour dire.  
Premièrement, j'ai dû rater l'entraînement ce matin pour aller voir mon père. Tout ça pour qu'il me dise qu'il partait en vacances sans moi cette année. Père indigne. De plus, il a arbitrairement décidé que je devrai aller chez Lanc' parce qu'il connaît son père. Donc, le fruit de la tentation va me poursuivre pendant les vacances. Ou plutôt, je vais le poursuivre involontairement.  
De plus, j'ai eu _l'immense honneur_ de retrouver Merlin et son cher petit copain à plusieurs moment dans la journée. Je hais William de plus en plus. J'ai même fini par craquer: il y a une heure à peu près, je me suis disputé avec Merlin - je ne sais même plus pourquoi - et ai obtenu qu'il soit occupé à peu près tout le reste de la semaine. Évidemment, Merlin a réagit de façon assez violente, avançant l'argument que je pourrissais déjà assez sa vie sociale et son couple sans avoir à en rajouter.  
Mais je dois être masochiste, car la plupart de ses "corvées" ont pour point commun de nous faire passer encore plus de temps ensemble. Par exemple, le fait qu'il est désormais obligé de me suivre pour les entraînement et les matchs de l'équipe. Ou plutôt obligé de m'accompagner tout court un peu partout. Comme un petit chiot.  
Je suis un horrible "maître", mais je suis au regret de te dire que je commence à apprécier ce statut dominant sur Merlin.

Jeudi  
Le 18 Décembre 20XX

Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui plus que jamais cette semaine, on aurait pu imaginer qu'un certain problème technique me plongerait dans un état second m'empêchant de tout remarquer. Pourtant, j'ai eu le plaisir de me rendre compte que je commençais à nourrir des sentiments pour la crevette. Oui, je me suis fourvoyé et non, ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance. Après tout, ça ne servirait à rien de me battre contre moi-même et, bien que cela soit dur, en tant qu'homme, je me dois de reconnaître mes propres sentiments et de les accepter.  
J'aime... Dieu que c'est dur...  
J'aime Merlin Wilson, le petit frère de mes deux plus grands amis qui vont probablement me péter la gueule si un jour ils apprennent ce que je ressens pour la prunelle de leurs yeux. Non, je ne pense pas que cette phrase soit exagérée. Au moins, j'ai une meilleure réputation que William. Surtout auprès de Lancelot, à qui j'ai déjà raconté l'histoire de ce pleutre.  
Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Ainsi, ayant découvert mes propres sentiments, j'ai le plaisir de me retrouver à l'état pitoyable de fan-girl - intérieurement seulement - lorsque je suis un peu trop proche de Merlin. Sauf que je suis une fan-girl avec un service trois pièces et des besoins pour le moins virils. Je me demande s'il y a un terme pour cela... Fan-boy?... C'est ridicule. Je crois que je vais terminer ici mon récit de la journée. Voilà, à demain.

Vendredi  
Le 19 Décembre 20XX

Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui est un jour de déceptions.  
Premièrement, mon père m'a fait passer mon billet de train. Un billet en première classe, donc un voyage de deux heures _seul _alors que tout le monde sera ensemble dans un wagon de deuxième classe. Je les vois déjà en train de rire, s'amuser entre eux... Même Morgana, qui part depuis un an régulièrement avec eux, a le droit de rester avec eux! C'est pas juste.  
... Oui, j'ai conscience que la dernière phrase relève de la mentalité d'un gamin de cinq ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu le droit toute la journée aux moqueries du genre "ouh, le petit Prince" ou encore "le fils à son papa". Très mature aussi, tout cela, je te l'accorde.  
La deuxième déception, c'est de voir Merlin me faire la gueule et me fuir un maximum (chose particulièrement difficile lorsque nous sommes voués à passé les trois quarts de notre journée ensembles). Mais cette situation ne me dessert pas entièrement : hier soir, j'ai pris Merlin, Billy et Joe en flagrant délit! "En flagrant délit de quoi?", me demanderas-tu. Eh bien de pas grand chose en somme, mais je suis maintenant persuadé que ces trois là sont amis et que ça ne date pas d'hier. Mais, apparemment, il ne veulent pas que ça se sache, puisqu'ils ne se parlent que quand il n'y a personne ou qu'on ne les regarde pas.  
Malheureusement, j'avais pensé hier l'utiliser plus tard à bon escient mais, ne supportant pas de me voir boudé par l'objet de ma convoitise, j'ai utilisé mon joker pour obtenir de mes deux "amis" des nouvelles régulières sur Merlin et pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu le mettre en rogne cette fois.  
Et la réponse aura été mon seul plaisir de la journée: Merlin et William ne se voient pratiquement plus, au point que cela commencerait à détériorer leur relation et Joe et Billy pensent même qu'ils sont sur le point de se séparer. Je ne leur ai pas demandé comment ils pouvaient bien savoir tout ça : je ne veux pas entrer dans leur vie privée qu'ils semblent vouloir protéger à tout prix, et je pense qu'ils m'en sont reconnaissants.  
Du coup, je ne sais plus si je dois être heureux ou énervé. Mais le fin mot de cette histoire devra attendre demain, puisque j'entends les pas de Merlin dans le couloir et que personne ne doit jamais te lire. Franchement, un mec qui tient un journal intime depuis le collège ne va pas aller le crier sur tous les toits.

Samedi  
Le 20 Décembre 20XX

Cher journal,  
Je suis dans le train. Et oui, aujourd'hui est enfin le jour du départ pour Ealdor. Je profite du fait que je sois seul dans mon wagon première classe pour t'écrire un mot sur cette journée.  
Tout d'abord, un point sur Merlin. Il était étrangement calme toute la matinée et je m'en serais inquiété si je n'en connaissais pas déjà la raison (grâce à Billy et Joe, mes deux nouveaux super-espions): William a cassé avec lui juste avant le départ et lui avait donné rendez-vous la veille. Après avoir pris connaissance de cela, il était impossible pour moi de ne pas remarquer que ce calme apparent n'était là que pour camoufler une légère pointe de tristesse. C'est sûrement ce qui a motivé ma main à aller ébouriffer ses cheveux. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore en tête cette image de Merlin qui rougit, et pas que de honte si tu veux mon avis. Une possibilité pour qu'il existe un jour un "nous" entre lui et moi? Je l'espère, mais j'ai déjà pris mes résolutions: je veux y aller doucement avec lui. Après tout, il vient juste de se séparer de son désormais ex-petit-copain (oh, ce que j'aime dire ça) et puis, il a quand même deux ans de moins que moi! Et ça ne rendra les choses que meilleures lorsqu'il sera enfin à moi...

P.S.: Je suis arrivé chez les Wilson. Gaius, leur père, est tellement gentil et accueillant que je me demande comment il peut être ami avec le mien. Apparemment, mes très chers amis ont eu la merveilleuse idée de me mettre dans la même chambre que Merlin. A l'heure où je te parles, je suis assis sur le canapé qui sera mon lit pour ces deux semaines, et je surveille le sommeil du gamin. Lanc' m'a dit qu'il avait craqué dans le train et rien que de l'imaginer pleurer me sert le cœur. Enfin, ça fait tout de même pratiquement une heure que je suis là à l'observer et je commence vraiment à avoir l'impression que je suis un voyeur masochiste, mais il a l'air d'un ange assoupi, étendu comme ça dans son lit. En bas, j'entends Leon, le plus grand des frères, appeler tout le monde pour venir manger, et je me résous à aller réveiller mon ange, avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse un peu plus violemment que moi. Non, je ne résisterai pas à la tentation d'aller m'asseoir tout contre lui et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Pas ce soir...

* * *

Voilà, c'est forcément un peu plus court que les chapitres habituels, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même. Certains ont peut-être remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de date, et si quelqu'un se demande par hasard pourquoi, la raison est simple: dans un souci d'exactitude, ne sachant pas en quel année il a existé un lundi 15 décembre, un mardi 16 décembre, etc., j'ai décidé de tout simplement ne mettre aucune année.

Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour me pourrir! =D

**Bye!**

**KroB.**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour! ^^**

Héhé, cette fois, c'est vraiment le chapitre 6! Et, à défaut de parler du bisou, on parle ici du stalker!

**Couple: **Arthur/Merlin (ça arrive, ça arrive! Nous y sommes presque, mes amis! Quelle émotion...)

**Genre: **Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer: **Il ne sont toujours pas à moi mais c'est pas grave, parce que je me réserve le plaisir de jouer avec eux, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Note: **Et voilà, encore un nouveau personnage qui apparaît dans ce chapitre... Notre petit(e) stalker! A la base, ça devait être Pom-Pom, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce personnage parce qu'en tout cas, il/elle a rendu ce chapitre très amusant pour moi.

**Note 2: **Je voudrais remercier ici tout mes revieweurs parce que c'est un plaisir pour moi de mettre une heure à répondre à mes reviews toutes les deux semaines parce que j'en ai trop eu. MERCI A TOUS! (en plus, j'ai 65 review tout pile XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

(ou comment Merlin a découvert l'identité de son stalker)

Suite à cela, je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre pendant deux semaines. J'étais - faut-il vraiment que je le dise? - puni. Urgh, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans quand je dis ça. "Pourquoi?", me demanderez-vous! Eh bien, c'est tout simple: n'étant pas allés à la fête du village depuis au moins cinq ans, nous avons totalement écarté l'éventualité d'une nouveauté quelconque à cette fête purement traditionnelle. Et pourtant, il se trouve que, depuis trois ans maintenant, ils tirent un petit feu d'artifice du haut de la colline où nous avions décidé de nous installer cette fois-ci. Ainsi, tout les parents ont pu voir leurs enfants en train de pratiquer leur propre petite fête anticonformiste. Rien n'aurait été grave si la fête n'avait pas évolué au court des dernières années pour quelques petites expérimentations que font les jeunes de notre âge. Rien n'aurait pu être pire que moi, totalement défoncé, assis sur les jambes de Mike, pas très sobre lui non-plus, nous embrassant à pleine bouche devant une Sefa morte de rire parce que nous essayons de la rendre jalouse après lui avoir parlé de notre relation. Et il n'y à rien de pire encore que ma famille - accompagnée par Elyan, Morgana et Arthur - en chef de file, arrivant pile au moment où Mike et moi nous dégrafions mutuellement nos jean, laissant en évidence les marques de notre état d'excitation commun. Je crois n'avoir jamais connu de silence plus pesant qu'à ce moment là.

Et c'est donc pour cela que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux de retourner m'enfermer entre les quatre murs d'une école - d'autant plus que ceux de Camelot sont en pierre version "château du Moyen-Âge", ce qui les rend d'autant moins accueillant, sauf si on est un féru d'histoire et d'architecture ancienne. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas mon cas... Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de cela, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes donc dans le train depuis une heure, il neige, et tout le monde semble d'humeur morose, attendant que la fatalité de la vie nous rattrape. Déprimant. Heureusement, je me console en pensant à mes amis que je retrouverai là-bas. Du moins je l'espère, puisque malgré tout ce que la technologie fait pour nous aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles à part celles de Vincent qui m'a appelé au moins une fois par semaine. Peut-être ai-je reçu des messages pour Noël et le Nouvel An aussi mais, si tel est le cas, je n'aurais aucun moyen de le savoir puisque ma... _Punition_ tient en compte le fait de ne pas avoir accès à mon téléphone et, apparemment, mon père a convaincu mes frères par je ne sais quel moyen de me surveiller tant que nous serons au lycée. Évidemment, tout cela est pour une durée indéterminée qui se prolongera sûrement jusqu'aux prochaines vacances et, en attendant, je vais passer tout mon temps à accompagner mes frères - ou pire, le Prince - de partout comme un petit chiot obéissant.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je fais tout mon possible en ce moment pour éviter Arthur depuis qu'il m'a embrassé et que cela risque de devenir impossible. Pendant le trajet du retour, je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de parler avec lui dès que nous serrons tranquilles.

Mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure et je me retrouve tout de même à éviter son regard un maximum... Jusqu'au moment où nous nous retrouvons dans nos chambres respectives. Soudainement - il m'a pris par surprise, le fourbe! -, j'entends Arthur se racler la gorge et je me retourne en sursautant pour voir qu'il s'est placé stratégiquement devant les deux portes qui auraient pu consister en de possibles échappatoires. Bon, au moins, ça règle le problème : je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de lui parler. De plus, il parle en premier, me mettant directement au pied du mur.

"-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot: ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi."

Aller Merlin, tu as répété cette conversation cent fois dans ton esprit, tu peux le faire!

"-Je... Euuuh... J-je, enfin, je veux dire... C'est que..."

Pathétique. Je commence à rougir de honte. Mon petit cerveau chéri est complètement vide. Mais il note quand même le moment où Arthur s'avance encore vers moi pour me parler à nouveau, libérant l'accès à la porte de sa chambre.

"-C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé, n'est-ce pas? Je voudrais..."

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je sais, très viril cette façon de fuir la réalité et les conversations sérieuses.

Au détour d'un couloir, lorsque je suis sûr qu'il ne me suit pas, je m'affaisse contre un mur et plaque mes mains sur mon visage rouge de honte. Mon Dieu, je vais devoir l'éviter éternellement maintenant! Je me relève et m'apprête à chercher les toilettes les plus proches pour essayer de me noyer dans un lavabo quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, je sursaute et me retourne violemment.

"-Will!"

Je me jette sur lui et il me serre dans ses bras en riant (parce qu'il rit toujours, de toute façon... Jamais sérieux, celui-là).

"-Hey, salut p'tite tête! J'allais te dire bonjour tout à l'heure mais tu semblais en pleine fuite alors je t'ai suivi."

Dans le mille.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais au juste d'abord?  
-... Arthur...  
-T'en as déjà marre de lui?"

Je frappe son épaule en rétribution pour sa mauvaise blague mais ça le pousse juste à rire encore plus.

"-Il... Il m'a embrassé...  
-Je ne me rappelle pas que tu fus si pudique du temps où l'on sortait ensemble, très cher.  
-Non, évidemment mais... Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sort pas ensemble et qu'il est hétéro!  
-Il ne doit pas être totalement hétéro pour t'avoir embrassé, si tu veux mon avis...  
-Justement, je n'en veux pas.  
-Oh, le gamin se rebelle! Comme c'est mignon!"

Se commence ainsi une course poursuite dans les couloirs où je jure à Will que j'aurais sa tête.

XxX

Une semaine de plus est passée depuis cet incident et j'ai réussi la plupart du temps à éviter Arthur - avec la complicité de Joe et Billy. De plus, j'ai décidé de me plonger exclusivement dans les livres et les études, histoire de passer le plus de temps possible dans le seul lieu où on ne viendra ni me chercher, ni me déranger : la bibliothèque. Oui, j'ai renoué avec mon premier et éternel amour qu'est la culture. Ainsi, je passe le plus clair de mon temps enterré sous une pile de livres et n'en sors que pour les entraînements - puisque je suis obligé d'y aller depuis que le Prince en a décidé ainsi -, pour manger et pour aller dormir, le plus tard possible généralement. Je me suis même endormi une fois dans la bibliothèque. C'est un surveillant qui m'a trouvé, m'a engueulé et m'a ramené.

Il se trouve aussi que mes frères ont aussi bien vite oublié le concept de "garde rapprochée" et que je me retrouve plus libre de mes mouvements, réussissant même parfois à sortir avec Vincent jusqu'à notre QG. Enfin, maintenant que je suis libéré d'un certain poids, un problème est revenu à la charge. Oui, le même problème qui me taraudait avant les vacances, à savoir mon stalker. J'ai désormais l'impression d'être espionné tout le temps, je me retourne toutes les deux minutes, comme un paranoïaque, ce qui a au moins le don de faire rire mes amis qui ne croient plus du tout à mes histoires depuis l'occasion ratée d'attraper mon poursuivant. Pourtant, je trouve le regard perçant à m'en trouer le dos assez présent - depuis les vingt dernières minutes que j'ai passées dans la bibliothèque, c'est pour dire qu'il est insistant - pour ne pas sembler illusoire. Agacé, je me retourne le plus vite possible pour surprendre l'espion et ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir une paire de lunettes entre deux livres que la personne disparaît, assez bruyamment puisqu'elle court à travers la bibliothèque pour s'enfuir. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte, j'arrive à la voir de dos. Je sais maintenant trois choses sur elle : elle porte des lunettes, elle est rousse et elle fait sûrement partie des sportifs, à en juger par ses habits de sport, ses baskets et la serviette qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Ca la rend beaucoup plus réelle, mon illusion, tout ça!

XxX

"-Tu l'as vraiment vue? T'es sûr de pas avoir rêvé plutôt? Peut-être que tu t'es encore endormi en lisant...  
-Non, Vinc', je ne me suis pas endormi en lisant! Elle était vraiment là! D'ailleurs, si mes déductions sont bonnes, elle est dans le dortoir des sportifs.  
-Ah! Pas très pratique ça..."

Je le regarde comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me révèle ne pas posséder de cerveau mais juste beaucoup d'argent et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est en cours avec moi. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça?

"-Vinc', dans quel dortoir est-ce que je réside en ce moment?  
-Quelle question! Dans le dortoir des... AAAAH! Mais oui! Si t'es dans le dortoir des sportifs, tu vas peut-être pouvoir la retrouver!  
-Oui, bravo! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on t'a aidé?  
-Oh ça va hein!"

Tandis que je ricane dans mon coin, Vincent commence à bouder et, comme on ne peut rien en tirer dans cet état, je décide de me concentrer sur un plan possible pour retrouver mon admiratrice secrète. En plus, je fini les cours assez tôt aujourd'hui alors, avec un peu de chance, si je me cache dans la salle commune du dortoir, je pourrais la confronter. Bien évidemment, je ne l'ai jamais vu de face et l'entreprise risque de se révéler ardue, mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à baisser les bras avant même d'avoir essayé.

Une fois sorti, je cours jusqu'au dortoir et entre. Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver un endroit où se cacher... Pas vraiment pratique. Peut-être que le coup du journal pourrait marcher. Quoi que, si je ne veux pas me faire trop remarquer, mieux vaut éviter. Peut-être que si je m'asseyais juste dans le sofa qui ne fais pas face à la porte avec un livre, je paraîtrais plus naturel? En plus de ça, le miroir qui fait face à la porte sur le mur opposé me permettra d'identifier les personnes qui entreront.

Je prends donc un livre au hasard dans la petite bibliothèque et commence à faire semblant de lire. Mais, très vite, je lis vraiment et oublie tout de ma mission. Je reste enfermé dans ma bulle, ne faisant plus attention au monde extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retrouve donc face à un Arthur légèrement agacé. Peut-être parce que je l'évite la plupart du temps et que, les quelques fois où il a réussit à me coincer, j'ai trouvé à chaque fois le moyen de m'échapper? Oui, je suis devenu maître dans cet art et la fuite n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. Que celui qui n'a jamais été lâche dans sa vie me jette la première pierre.

Pour en revenir au Prince, il me fait un grand sourire qui est plutôt flippant de mon point de vue et s'assoie à côté de moi, commençant à me faire la conversation comme si de rien était.

"-Alors, comment ça va Merlin?  
-Euh... B-bien, merci...  
-Oh, je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix!, dit-il d'un ton jovial qui ne cache pas du tout sa frustration."

Ne sachant que répondre à cela et me sentant même un peu coupable, j'attends avec appréhension sa prochaine réplique qui arrive très vite avec ce même ton effrayant.

"-On m'a dit que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque dernièrement? Je suppose que tu dois t'être imposé le défi d'en lire tous les livres avant la fin de l'année, puisque tu ne reviens pas avant très tard le soir. Tu as même dépassé le couvre feu quelques fois. Si ça continue, en temps que chef de dortoir, je vais devoir signaler ton comportement."

Alors que j'essaye vainement de traverser le sol et de disparaître, je le vois se rapprocher dangereusement de moi du coin de l'œil. Ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille lorsqu'il donne son coup de grâce.

"-Ou peut-être devrais-je choisir moi-même la _sanction adéquate_, susurre-t-il sensuellement."

C'est lorsque mon glapissement - dû à l'effet produit par cette dernière phrase sur moi - reçoit un écho provenant d'en face que je remarque que nous sommes observés. Observés par la rousse qui m'a rendu parano pendant quelques semaines. J'oublie alors tout de la situation et me lève de façon théâtrale, la pointant du doigt.

"-C'est toi!"

La rousse produit un nouveau glapissement et se lève elle aussi en trombe pour s'enfuir. Mais, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis devenu maître en la matière et, même sans un entraînement sportif aussi poussé que le sien, je parviens à la suivre dans les couloirs, anticipant ses mouvements. Oh, bonheur! Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle vient de se diriger droit dans un cul-de-sac. Enfin, je vais pouvoir découvrir son identité et ses intentions!

La fille me regarde, pétrifiée. Comme un animal encerclé, elle regarde rapidement tout autour d'elle, cherchant une nouvelle échappatoire.

"-Alors c'est vraiment toi qui me poursuit un peu partout dans les couloirs?, dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
-Je... J-Je suis d-désolée!  
-Tu m'as quand même rendu sacrément parano!"

Je ris, essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. Ca à l'air de marcher, puisqu'elle esquisse une ébauche de sourire tremblant et s'appuie contre un mur, ne cherchant plus comment me fuir. J'avance alors ma main avec un grand sourire.

"-Je suis Merlin. Ravi de te rencontrer... Enfin. Et toi?  
-E-Emy...  
-Bon, si tu me racontais ton histoire maintenant! Est-ce que tu suis vraiment tout le monde partout comme ça?  
-N-Non... En fait, j'ai commencé à te suivre parce que... P-parce que... Ah, j'arrive pas à le dire! Allez Emy, courage! Tu es une fille forte, tu peux le faire!"

Elle continue son monologue pendant encore une bonne minute durant laquelle j'essaye de m'imaginer moi-même ses raisons. Une seule possible me vient à l'esprit: cette fille est amoureuse de moi. On pourrait penser que c'est déplaisant pour moi, puisque je ne suis pas intéressé mais je suis un mec et un mec est toujours heureux et flatté de savoir qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Et puis, ça booste mon ego aussi...

On comprend donc pourquoi je suis tombé des nues en entendant enfin sa réponse, gueulé à la fin de son monologue qu'elle avait marmonné dans sa barbe.

"-J'AIME LE YAOI! J'AIME LES GAYS!"

Autant pour moi… Hum, oui, moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je recule doucement, pas à pas, sans geste brusque, de peur que ce qui n'était qu'un petit félin effrayé se révèle être un énorme fauve affamé. J'atteins à peine le couloir lorsque je vois son âme de fujoshi se réveiller, ses yeux briller comme dans un manga et c'est à mon tour de m'enfuir avant d'avoir pu demander mon reste. Derrière moi, je la vois redoubler d'effort pour me suivre. Bientôt, elle m'aura rattrapé alors je prends de plus en plus de petits chemins, de couloirs très peu connu, tourne à à peu près toutes les intersections. Je l'ai presque semée lorsque je me cogne à quelqu'un.

"-Hey, Merlin, ne cours pas dans les couloirs!"

Je relève la tête et suis face à mon frère, Lanc', mon sauveur. Ému, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue et le sers le plus fort possible - de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il ne sent rien du tout.

"-Euh... Merlin? Tout va bien?  
-Oh!"

A cette exclamation, je me pétrifie et me retourne lentement pour voir Emy effondrée dans une marre de sang, marre de sang qui semble sortir par son nez. Combattre le feu par le feu, hein? J'y penserai la prochaine fois que je me trouverai dans cette situation. Oui, quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas l'affaire d'une seule fois. En tout cas, mon frère, en grand héros, se dirige vers la jeune fille et commence à la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Me sentant un tout petit peu coupable, étant la cause de ses saignements involontaires, je décide de les accompagner, suivi de Gwen.

"-Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé?  
-Tu te rappelles de cette fille quand on était en troisième, quand Mike et moi on s'était embrasser pour donner un exemple?  
-Oh oui."

Nous nous mettons à rire de bon cœur, revoyant comme si c'était hier l'événement de cette lointaine journée. Alors que des gars limites homophobes étaient venus m'emmerder, Mike - qui n'est évidemment pas l'homme le moins costaud que je connaisse - a décidé que s'embrasser était une façon très sage pour couper court au problème. Son plan a marché, mais pas de la façon dont il l'espérait: une fille plutôt discrète de notre classe s'est évanouie. J'ai d'abord cru à une bonne chrétienne mais j'ai appris plus tard par Gwen qu'elle était en fait elle aussi une "fujoshi" - il s'en suivit évidemment toute une série d'explication de ces termes pour moi, pauvre petite âme innocente.

XxX

"-Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure et merci de m'avoir amenée à l'infirmerie.  
-Pour ça, il va falloir remercier mon frère. Je n'ai fait qu'accompagner.  
-Tout de même, après que je t'ai poursuivi comme ça... Argh, j'ai hooooonte!"

Emy se cache derrière ses mains et je rigole, repensant à cette scène de course poursuite. Elle finit par me suivre et nous continuons à rire, parlant de choses et d'autres sur le chemin du dortoir. Oui, nous sommes en quelques sortes devenus amis. Mais l'atmosphère devient soudain plus sérieuse et gênée lorsqu'elle se met à rougir, cherchant la phrase appropriée pour se lancer sur le prochain sujet qu'elle voudrait aborder. Finalement, elle a dû décider de ne pas tourner autour du pot puisque, quelques mètres avant que nous arrivions au dortoir, elle me retient par le bras, sur d'elle et dit:

"-Tu devrais sortir avec Arthur."

Si j'avais été entrain de boire à ce moment là, je lui aurais recraché le liquide au visage. N'ayant pas de boisson à porté de main, je me contente de la regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis je me mets à rougir violemment et tente de sortir une excuse que je vous épargnerai puisque très peu constructive. Elle prend alors un sourire rassurant et m'oblige à la regarder.

"-Je suis sérieuse, pour peu qu'on se penche sur vous deux de plus près, il est évident qu'il y a cette tension entre vous deux!  
-Il est hétéro!  
-Tu devrais voir comme il te regarde avant de dire ça.  
-Mais...  
-Hey, vous deux, vous allez vous décider à rentrer ou vous comptez faire le pied de grue ici jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur vienne vous ramener par la peau des fesses s'il le faut?"

Je me tourne vers Joe qui me fait un grand sourire. Merde, est-ce qu'il a entendu toute la conversation? Je deviens encore plus rouge si c'est possible et me dépêche de rallier ma chambre après un presque inaudible "bonne nuit". Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

"-Hey, il faut qu'on parle."

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Alors, vous avez devinez qui vient parler à Merlin à la fin de ce chapitre? Cookie virtuel au premier qui trouve! Plus sérieusement, le premier qui trouve à le droit de me faire une requête (que je me réserve le droit d'ignorer si elle est impossible, bien que je ferai tout mon possible pour exaucer vos voeux, très chers lecteurs!) !

Oui, c'est une forme de chantage pour avoir des reviews et non, je ne me sens pas du tout coupable.

Enfin, même si vous n'êtes pas premier, donnez-moi quand même votre avis! ^^

**A la prochaine!**

**KroB.**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Bonjouuuuur! ^^**

J'ai une soudaine impression que je devrais m'excuser... Ce chapitre est fini depuis mercredi mais c'est seulement dimanche au dernier moment que je le publie. Quelle auteure indigne je fais...

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Romance, UA. J'ai l'impression que je devrais rajouter "humour", étant donné que je ne suis capable que d'écrire des textes si peu sérieux...

**Disclaimer:** C'est toujours pas à moi, mais, bientôt, cette fic possédera plus de personnages inventés que de personnages de la série XD.

**Note: **Bon, j'annonce ici que personne n'a trouvé qui était la personne qui voulait discuter avec Merlin à la fin du chapitre précédant. Dans ce cas-là, je vous offre tout plein de cookies virtuels à tous parce que de toute façon vous êtes géniaux et que vous les méritez! Et j'aimerais remercier ici également les reviewers anonymes parce que je ne le fais pas assez souvent à mon goût: même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que vos reviews me font tout de même plaisir et me donnent la force de continuer à écrire alors MERCI A TOUS!

**Note 2: **/!\ Attention, gros con en approche! Non, cette note n'annonce pas un lemon (dommage...) mais elle dénonce (mais quel jeu de mot exquis!) la connerie dont fait preuve Merlin dans ce chapitre. J'ai eu envie successivement de lui foutre des baffes et de le prendre dans mes bras. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner pour cet écart de conduite... Quoi qu'il en soit, voici votre chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

(ou combien Merlin peut-il être con même avec un gros cerveau?)

"-Joe? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

La grande fausse brute me regarde, un air inquiet sur le visage, mais son inquiétude ne semble pas se porter sur moi.

"-C'est à propos d'Arthur."

A ce nom, je me retourne instinctivement vers la porte épaisse qui sépare nos deux chambres.

"-Ne t'en fait pas, il est chez Lancelot ce soir, avec Billy. Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais de son rôle de chef de dortoir pour cette fois."

Chez Lanc'? Qu'est-ce que monsieur-il-faut-suivre-les-règles-à-la-lettre-par ce-que-mon-papa-est-le-directeur peut bien faire là-bas?

"-Écoutes, je sais qu'avec Billy, on est toujours là à le critiquer et à dire que ça nous emmerde de le suivre un peu partout comme deux petits chiots biens sages mais la vérité c'est qu'il reste notre plus vieil ami est qu'il est en déprime en ce moment.  
-Et?  
-Et quoi?  
-Quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi?  
-Merlin, ne joue pas au plus con, c'est important!  
-Je vois bien que c'est important mais je ne vois pas comment me dire combien le _Prince_ va mal va pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais dormir."

Il soupire, agacé.

"-Merlin, s'il-te-plaît, écoutes-moi au moins...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "j'aimerais dormir"?  
-Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule!  
-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, d'accord?! Maintenant, dégage.  
-Mer-  
-Sors. De. Ma. Chambre."

Il me lance un regard blessé et se dirige, énervé, vers la porte.

"-Vous me faites chier tous les deux. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre!"

Je lui lance un oreiller mais il ferme la porte avant. Du coup, il faut que je me lève pour aller le chercher. Et tout ça, c'est de SA faute!... Comment ça, je suis un con? Nan mais, c'est moi qu'on empêche de dormir là!

XxX

Résultat des courses, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et Joe alterne entre m'ignorer et me lancer un regard noir. Génial.

Pourtant, alors que nous sommes éloignés de quelques tables mais face l'un à l'autre pour le petit-déjeuner, son regard s'accroche au mien et il devient soudain pensif. Intrigué, je continue à le regarder. Ce manège dure quelques minutes, puis il semble avoir trouvé la solution à son problème puisqu'il affiche un début de sourire et... Ah ben non, finalement, il replonge dans son air pensif, me regardant toujours intensément ou plutôt fixant le vide entre nous deux d'une façon qui me mets vite mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin?!

Mais au bout d'une petite minute, j'ai la certitude qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il sort de ses pensées pour vraiment me fixer, cette fois-ci, en souriant. Et soudain, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ce sourire, c'est le même que celui que me tend Gwaine lorsqu'il a décidé que je serai la cible de ses gamineries. Et, croyez-moi, malgré le peu de matière grise que je loue à mon frère, son imagination rivalise avec la mienne lorsqu'il s'agit de m'embêter.

J'ai peur.

XxX

J'avais raison d'avoir peur car ce sont mes propres amis - les traîtres - qui me prennent en embuscade à la sortie des cours. Ainsi, je me retrouve attaché à une chaise dans une vieille salle de classe vide face au visage dur de Joe, celui satisfait - c'est lui qui a fait les nœuds - de Billy et ceux amusées de Will et Vinc'.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-On doit te parler Merlin, dis Joe avec un ton glacial qui n'appelle pas à la répartie.

-Si c'est au sujet de hier, je ne veux pas en parler!, dis-je, buté.

-On devrait peut-être lui scotcher la bouche, non?, dis Will en m'ignorant, toujours aussi amusé.

-Judas! Faux-frère!"

Je vois Will essayer de retenir son rire, ses épaules se secouant tandis que je me tourne vers mon dernier espoir avec un air de chien battu.

"-Vincent, ô toi mon seul véritable ami! Je t'en prie, détache-moi!

-Désolé Merlin mais il faut vraiment que-

-Si tu me détaches, je te fais le D.M. de math qu'on doit rendre demain, le coupé-je d'un ton pragmatique."

Vinc' s'approche pour me détacher, son air laissant paraître de façon évidente le fait qu'il n'a même pas commencé ledit devoir. En chemin, Billy l'assomme et l'amène dans un coin de la salle pour commencer à l'attacher en sifflotant, heureux d'avoir un nouveau cobaye pour s'entraîner à faire des nœuds.

"-Mais vous allez me détacher, oui ou merde?!

-La ferme princesse. Joe m'a dit que tu refusais de l'écouter alors il a bien fallu qu'on trouve quelque chose!

-Je t'emmerde toi! A la seconde où je n'ai plus d'entraves, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfant une fois que j'en aurais fini avec tes couilles!

-Ton langage Merlin. Les insultes et les menaces ne marcherons pas mieux que le reste."

Alors que Will continue de ricaner, je m'apprête à lui répondre à nouveau mais quelque chose se pose sur ma bouche. J'ai donc désormais la bouche fermée à l'aide d'un bout de tissu. Will, qui avait dû servir de diversion pour que je ne voie pas le coup arriver, soupire de soulagement.

"-Merci Joe, ça commençait à être agaçant. Bien maintenant Merlin, puisque tu ne veux pas discuter sagement, tu vas te contenter d'écouter."

Puisque je ne peux pas vraiment occulter entièrement les voix de mes amis, je finis par me soumettre - bien qu'en tête de mule, je détourne le regard et affiche une moue boudeuse, refusant de coopérer.

"-Tu dois sortir avec Arthur."

Ah non! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça en ce moment? J'ai pas envie d'en parler! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui m'empêche de sortir avec lui alors pendant que Will fait son petit speech je vais répondre à cette question. C'est tout simple en fait: Arthur est hétéro. Et même s'il se découvre soudainement un penchant bisexuel, il n'est vraisemblablement sorti qu'avec des filles et je n'ai pas envie d'être seulement une expérience qu'il jettera lorsqu'il trouvera chaussure à son pied! Comment ça, c'est débile? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il a vraiment des sentiments pour moi? Il vous l'a dit à vous peut-être?! En tout cas, moi j'ai pas entendu de déclaration, juste un baiser et une phrase dont - faute de pouvoir la citer à la virgule près - je peux vous redonner l'essentiel : "je t'ai embrassé pour voir ce que ça faisait et pour ne plus avoir à dire que je n'ai jamais essayé". Osez me dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit!

Bref, Will a l'air d'avoir fini puisqu'il me regarde avec insistance. Je crois même déceler une pointe d'agacement. Attendez... Will, agacé? Ça existe ça?

"-Merlin, est-ce que tu as écouté au moins ce que je t'ai dit?"

Comment tu veux que je te réponde, Joe m'a bâillonné.

"-Billy t'a détaché il y a deux minutes déjà."

...

Récapitulons: ça fait deux minutes que je ne suis plus attaché, Will s'est rendu compte que je ne l'écoutais plus depuis sa première phrase et je pense à voix haute.

"-... Tu n'as pas écouté depuis la première phrase?"

Oopsie... Will à l'air vraiment énervé tout d'un coup. Puis il sourit. D'un sourire sadique qui vous promet les pires tortures. Je déglutis bruyamment et cherche un appui auprès de mes amis. Joe, ce sale traître, affiche un sourire satisfait qui me rappelle le sourire qu'il a eu plus tôt au petit-déjeuner... Attendez... Ça veut dire que c'était son idée! Heureusement, Billy, avec un air d'habitude, attrape Will et le sort de la salle avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur moi.

"-Bon, Merlin, on essaye de t'aider là! Laisse-moi au moins deux minutes.

-Joe, laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire. Je ne veux pas sortir avec Arthur.

-Mais pourquoi? T'es dingue de lui!"

J'ai au moins la décence de rougir face à cette affirmation et baisse la tête pour cacher mon embarra. C'est si visible que ça?

"-Non, je..."

Face au regard qu'il me lance, je sens qu'il ne sert à rien de nier et soupire.

"-D'accord, c'est vrai, si tu veux. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour tout le monde...

-Tu insinues qu'Arthur ne partage pas tes sentiments?"

Joe s'accroupit devant ma chaise pour me regarder dans les yeux, peut-être pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles.

"-Merlin, tu peux me faire confiance. Billy et moi sommes sûrement les deux personnes les plus proches d'Arthur et il est évident qu'il est au moins aussi amoureux de toi que toi tu l'es de lui.

-Arrête tes conneries, Joe. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ce mec était hétéro!

-Et alors? C'est vraiment ça qui te fait peur? C'est ça qui t'empêche de lui parler? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Merlin?

-Et si... Et si ça lui plaisait pas? S'il ne voulait pas de moi finalement? Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, si je m'attache vraiment à lui? Je suis sensé lui dire quoi s'il me jette parce que je suis pas assez bien pour lui alors que je l'aime à en crever?"

Je commence ainsi pathétiquement à pleurer et Joe - qui ne sait plus quoi dire ou faire - détache Vincent qui me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes telles que "tout va bien se passer" ou encore "il ne ferait jamais ça". J'aimerai lui hurler qu'il n'en sait rien mais ça serait encore plus pathétique que la crise de larmes alors je me contente de la fermer et de tenter de me calmer.

XxX

Je suis désormais assis contre le mur sur mon lit, serrant nerveusement mon oreiller, attendant que l'heure fatidique arrive. Quelque chose me dit qu'aujourd'hui je n'échapperai pas à LA conversation. Et puis, si ce n'est pas Arthur qui vient de lui-même, je suis sûr que quelqu'un se fera un plaisir de lui annoncer ma présence ici, tout disposé à discuter. Pourtant, depuis une ou deux semaines, mon courage semble s'être fait la malle et j'ai vraiment envie de me cacher dans un trou alors que je vois la porte s'ouvrir et Arthur entrer.

"-Billy m'a dit que tu étais ici..."

Je le savais! Quelle bande de vendus! Eux qui sont sensés détester le Prince, ils me semblent bien amis avec lui dernièrement. Arthur me ramène à la réalité en toussotant et mes yeux croisent son regard las, un peu désespéré. Me sentant soudain coupable, j'arrête (enfin) de me lamenter sur mon sort et décide d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Il s'assoit à l'autre bout du lit et semble chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers moi et de se mettre lui aussi en tailleur pour me faire face. Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot et se contente de me fixer. N'y tenant plus, je décide de m'exprimer en premier.

"-Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi?"

C'est quoi cette question? C'est évident non?!

"-Pour... T'avoir évité?"

Il sourit. Enfin, il m'est donné à nouveau d'apercevoir son magnifique sourire et mon cœur en chavire, je rougis et... J'ai l'air d'une fille face à son premier amour. Merde. Gêné, je baisse la tête et l'enfouit à moitié dans mon oreiller. Ainsi, je sursaute lorsque je sens ses mains relever mon visage pour le voir s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de moi. Il sourit encore plus face à mon air troublé, m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Les battements de mon cœur sont tellement bruyants que j'ai l'impression que tout le lycée peut nous entendre alors que son visage s'approche du mien. Mes paupières se ferment instinctivement mais, alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il m'embrasse, il ne dépose qu'un baiser papillon sur ma joue, caressant l'autre de son pouce. J'ouvre alors à nouveau les yeux pour le voir retirer ses mains tout en gardant très peu de distance entre nous et je comprends qu'il ne fera rien tant que je n'amorcerais pas moi-même le mouvement, me laissant le choix de rester ou de le fuir à nouveau.

Prenant ce qu'il me reste de courage à deux mains, j'enlève de mes jambes croisées le coussin qui nous sépare afin de me mettre à genoux, me penche vers lui et encadre à mon tour son visage de mes mains avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse, il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, rapprochant nos deux corps. Je me retrouve alors assis sur ses jambes et nos mains se font aventureuses à l'instar de nos langues qui passent la barrière de nos lèvres pour lancer un combat sensuel. Ce qui n'était tout d'abord que douceur et tendresse se transforme en passion et nous ne nous séparons qu'au bout de longues minutes pour reprendre notre souffle.

Le silence autrefois lourd est désormais confortable et nous nous contentons de nous observer l'un l'autre pendant encore un moment avant de reprendre nos activités abandonnées plus tôt. Reprenant ma bouche d'assaut, Arthur m'allonge contre mon oreiller puis, tandis que ses mains remontent sous mon pull, ses lèvres descendent chatouiller ma gorge, accompagnées par mes soupirs de bien-être.

Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que Gwaine et Lanc' décident que maintenant est le moment adéquat pour rendre visite à leur ami déprimé? Et le pourcentage de chance pour qu'ils aient l'idée de faire d'une pierre deux coups en passant visiter leur petit frère qui occupe la chambre d'à côté? Désolé mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état de calculer, là, tout de suite.

"-Ah, t'es là Art... Arthur?... Merlin?!"

Oups. Surpris, nous nous séparons mais Arthur prend quand même la peine de refermer mon jean et d'essayer de camoufler mon érection avec mon pull avant de se décaler. Plus personne n'ose parler. Gwaine se pince le bras, se croyant dans un rêve, tandis que Lanc' a les yeux écarquillés, semblant avoir bloqué sur la vision qu'ils ont pu avoir en pénétrant dans la chambre. Au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures, Lancelot semble se réveiller, nous jauge du regard, ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois. C'est finalement Gwaine qui sort en premier de sa torpeur.

"-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici?"

A défaut d'avoir une réponse, cela fait réagir Lanc' qui s'avance vers Arthur. Commençant légèrement à paniquer sur le genre de réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, je m'avance devant un Arthur très pâle et tente de résonner mon frère, quelques soient ses intentions.

"-Lancelot, je crois qu'on devrait-  
-Gwaine, sort Merlin d'ici, dit-il, en me coupant la parole, à l'adresse de mon frère qui se dépêche de s'exécuter."

Je suis alors entraîné dehors, lançant un dernier regard impuissant et désolé à Arthur qui me rend un faible sourire, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir sous la pression de l'aura meurtrière de mon frère. Avant de sortir, j'ai le temps d'entendre une phrase prononcée sur un ton menaçant.

"-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une _petite discussion_ sur tes intentions envers mon petit frère..."

XxX

Je suis maintenant dans la salle commune, assis sur un sofa à côté de mon frère qui déplore la perte de mon innocence dans les bras de Percy.

"-Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour le mettre dans cet état?  
-Jamais?"

Il soupire, essayant de tirer cette histoire au clair avec un Gwaine en état de choc, traumatisé de la vue de son petit frère chéri en train de folâtrer avec son ami dans un lit. De mon côté, j'ignore son air désespéré pour me concentrer sur le couloir menant à la chambre, comme si cela pouvait faire passer le temps plus vite ou me permettre d'en savoir plus sur la "discussion" entre Lanc' et Arthur.

"-Merlin...  
-Plus tard, Percy! Tu vois pas que je suis occupé?  
-A quoi? Te ronger les ongles? J'essaierais bien de te rassurer mais puisque _quelqu'un_ refuse de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, je ne risque pas de pouvoir t'aider!"

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. En même temps, il faut le comprendre, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour que je ne lui en parle pas... Sauf peut-être la dizaine de personnes autour de nous, personnes qui ont mystérieusement décidé de se réunir _maintenant_ dans la salle commune. En même temps, ça ne me ferait peut-être pas du mal d'aller prendre l'air. Et je sens que Percy ne demande que ça, échapper enfin à Gwaine.

"-Viens, on va trouver un endroit calme et je te raconte ça."

Gwaine s'apprête à objecter à notre départ mais une horde de jeune fille sortant tout juste de leur entraînement lui tombent dessus. Évidemment, réputé pour son côté Don Juan, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les draguer, nous laissant ainsi l'occasion de prendre la tangente.

Nous tournons plusieurs fois dans les couloirs avant qu'il m'amène dans une salle de cours désaffectée, ouvre une porte et me tire sur un balcon. C'était bien le moment pour oublier de prendre une veste... Voyant que je commence à claquer des dents, il me prête la sienne avant de me regarder, attendant que je lui déballe l'affaire.

Puisque nous avons le même âge, mes rapports avec Perceval ont toujours été plus simples - surtout qu'il prend moins à cœur l'idée de "protection du plus petit/faible/chouchou de la famille". Ainsi, je ne suis pas plus embarrassé et inquiet que ça lorsque je décide de tout lui dire sans y aller par quatre chemins.

"-Gwaine et Lancelot nous ont trouvés - moi et Arthur - en train de nous embrasser dans mon lit.  
-En train de vous embrasser?, demande-t-il, dubitatif.  
-Il était en train de me déshabiller.  
-Là, je comprends le problème."

On se regarde quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Parce qu'avec du recul, cette scène est tellement clichée et ridicule.

"-Sérieusement, comment vous avez réussi à vous faire choper dans cette situation?  
-Mais c'était pas prévu à la base! Arthur et moi, on était censé discuter... Et puis comment on pouvait imaginer qu'ils allaient débarquer à l'improviste en plus!  
-Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?  
-Lanc' est resté pour "discuter" avec le Prince et Gwaine m'a traîné dehors. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais: il m'a ramené à la salle commune, m'a fait asseoir sur le sofa et ensuite il est reparti dans sa phase de choc post-traumatique...  
-Il faut le comprendre aussi. De toute notre famille, Gwaine est celui qui te vois le plus comme un gamin innocent alors depuis le début de cette année, il faut dire que tu lui en as fait voir de belles!"

Nous continuons encore à rire quelques minutes - chose qui ne nous est pas arrivée depuis un moment alors que nous sommes habituellement plutôt proches - puis, lorsqu'il commence vraiment à faire trop froid pour que nous le supportions, nous nous décidons à rentrer.

Avec un timing parfait, nous arrivons dans la salle commune en même temps qu'Arthur et Lancelot. Mais alors que je me précipite pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mon frère m'attrape en plein vol et me tire vers ma chambre qu'il vient de quitter.

"-Merlin, il faut qu'on parle."

... J'ai une étrange impression de déjà-vu, là...

* * *

(J'aimerais d'abord rendre à César ce qui est à César: **Clia** a découvert que c'était Joe qui voulait parler à Merlin mais, puisque ce n'était qu'une proposition parmi tant d'autres et même une des dernières et entre parenthèses, je ne sais pas si ça compte vraiment... Quoi qu'il en soit, bravo à **Clia**!)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais quelle fin machiavélique! Non mais plus sérieusement, vous pouvez critiquer parce que c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas foulée pour faire une fin en suspens cette fois... A la base, ce chapitre devait s'arrêter lorsque Lancelot et Gwaine ont investi la chambre de Merlin mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de finir ce chapitre si tôt en vous laissant comme ça, en plein milieu de l'intrigue.

Le prochain chapitre est encore plus frustrant mais, peut-être qu'avec quelques... _encouragements_, cette affaire avancera plus vite que prévu...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais quel chantage machiavélique!

**Bref, j'ai pété un câble mais ce serait bien que vous reveniez quand même.**

**KroB.**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour!**

Ouah, nous sommes déjà au chapitre 8, avec 89 reviews... Et tout ça grâce à vous, mes très chers lecteurs!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** La série Merlin et ses personnages appartiennent à la BBC. Le reste provient de mon imagination débordante.

**Note:** Je vais être franche, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre. Le prochain sera du même goût: pour faire avancer l'histoire et parvenir à mes fins, il me faut passer par ces deux chapitres un peu plus explicatifs qu'autre chose... Donc je m'excuse platement si ce chapitre (et le prochain) vous semblent un peu moins biens que d'habitude...

**Note 2: **Même si ça n'avance pas très vite, je dois dire que les multiples sollicitations des lecteurs ont tout de même un peu accéléré les choses...*

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

(ou quand rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait)

Je peux comprendre pourquoi Lanc' voulait parler avec Arthur. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il veut me dire.

Il tourne dans la pièce, inspecte les bibelots, faisant durer le suspense. Puis il se tourne vers moi et, même avec un sourire avenant, je sens que la conversation ne va pas me plaire outre mesure.

"-Après les menaces usuelles faites tout à l'heure, il se trouve que notre discussion est repartie sur un sujet intéressant."

Je soupire discrètement de soulagement. J'ai eu peur que, Arthur étant son meilleur ami, Lancelot pique une crise. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai zappé un bout de sa phrase (ma spécialité) et me concentre à nouveau sur ses paroles.

"-... Bien qu'il ait été récalcitrant à répondre à cette question au départ, j'ai réussis en détournant la conversation à le lui faire dire tout de même..."

Qui a dit que mon frère était humble?

"-... Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise d'apprendre que loin d'être effarouché, tu étais plus que consentant et actif dans la... _Scène _que nous avons aperçue tout à l'heure. Ainsi, cela m'a poussé à me poser des questions et j'en suis venu à une conclusion qui ne me plaît pas des masses. Mais, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute alors dis-moi: que t'as fait exactement ce connard de Dempsie?"

... J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là.

"-Pardon?!

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Merlin alors réponds à ma question.

-Non mais ça va pas, la tête? Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de demander à ton frère de quinze ans de te déballer sa vie sexuelle?

-Donc, tu as bien couché avec ce mec! Je vais le tuer!"

Alors que Lanc' s'élance vers la porte, je le rattrape et essaye de le ramener à la raison.

"-Là n'est pas le problème, Lanc', ce-

-Bien sûr que si, le problème est là!

-Non! Le problème ici, c'est que ce n'est pas tes affaires!"

Visiblement, ça l'a calmé. Du moins, sa colère n'est plus dirigée vers Will mais bien vers moi. C'est parti pour une de ces "super-disputes" - c'est le nom que leurs donne Percy, nom qui a été repris par toute la famille... Il n'est pas dur d'imaginer l'hilarité dans la pièce lorsque notre père nous engueulait en utilisant ce terme - dont nous avons le secret. En même temps, entre un jeune "rebelle" et un grand frère qui se prend pour l'autorité suprême, ça fait des étincelles.

"-Comment ça, "ce n'est pas mes affaires"?

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans Lanc', je fais ma vie comme je l'entends!

-Pas quand il s'agit de coucher avec William Dempsie!"

Décidément, il a vraiment une dent contre lui!

"-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre puisque de toute façon ce n'était pas...!"

Oups. Je m'arrête brusquement dans ma phrase et plaque ma main contre ma bouche. Merde, j'ai failli dire une connerie et maintenant, il faut que je trouve comment rattraper le coup. Lancelot me regarde avec les yeux plissés, soupçonneux, et je donne le meilleur de moi-même dans un parfait air innocent.

"-"Ce n'était pas" quoi?"

Je suis en train de me dire que l'air innocent dans cette situation était peut-être un réflexe débile tandis que le cerveau de Lanc' marche très vite et essaye d'imaginer toutes les fins de phrases pouvant coller. J'espère que la vrai réponse, à défaut de ne pas lui passer par la tête, lui semblera une idée trop saugrenue pour qu'il la retienne.

"-Euh... Ce n'était pas vraiment coucher ensemble...?"

Oui, je me rends compte que cette phrase n'a pas de sens mais elle me donne un point de départ pour sortir un mensonge plus gros que moi sur la fin de ma phrase.

"-... Parce que, enfin, on est pas vraiment allés jusqu'au bout, tu vois..."

Ce qui n'est pas faux, en soi. Cela semble finalement calmer Lancelot et nous évitons majestueusement une nouvelle situation de crise entre lui et moi. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air entièrement convaincu par cette phrase et, bien qu'il me laisse tranquille pour l'instant, je sens qu'il cherchera par tous les moyens possibles à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et finalement, ce fin mot n'est pas grand-chose - du moins pas à mon sens. Que j'ai fait ou non des choses avec Will, il n'en reste pas moins que je ne suis de toute façon plus vierge - big news! -, mais je doute que cet argument aurait calmé mon frère. Mais bon, arrêtons de penser à ça et réjouissons-nous: je suis libre d'aller voir mon nouveau copain.

Enfin, "libre" est un bien grand mot. Parce qu'avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié que la salle commune est remplie de monde, que c'est avec le Prince que je suis sensé sortir, et je doute qu'il veuille faire son coming out tout de suite - même avec toute l'ouverture d'esprit que l'on puisse lui louer. Du coup, je commence à stresser: dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu à cacher mon orientation sexuelle, mais est-ce que Arthur est prêt à se montrer devant tout le monde? Et si il veut se cacher, est-ce que moi je serais prêt à aller jusque-là pour lui?

Je sais, vous pensez "t'es à fond sur ce mec alors tu peux bien faire ça pour lui!", mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Je suis sorti une fois avec un hétéro qui a voulu vivre une relation cachée. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails mais je peux vous dire que ça s'est très mal terminé.

Relativisons: Arthur est un mec intelligent et, même si malgré cela il veut quand même se cacher, je peux toujours en discuter avec lui, quitte à lui raconter mes mauvaises expériences. Fier de ma conclusion, je traverse le couloir, enfin prêt à retrouver mon petit ami mais c'est une furie qui me tombe dessus et me ramène dans ma chambre. Est-ce que j'aurais la chance un jour d'arriver jusqu'à Arthur avant qu'on m'en empêche?

"-Merlin! Lanc' vient de me le dire! Tu... Tu sors... TU SORS AVEC LE-"

Avant que Gwen puisse hurler notre relation et en avertir tout le château - elle a du coffre la petite -, je la bâillonne et lui fait signe de se calmer. Elle opine du chef pour me montrer qu'elle a compris et, dès que je la relâche, elle me saute dessus, nous faisant tous les deux tomber à la renverse sur mon lit.

"-C'est génial! Je suis siiii contente pour toi Merlin!"

Elle est surtout contente pour elle-même: alors que j'étais sûr que je ne sortirai jamais avec le Prince, Gwen et moi avons fait un pari sur le sujet. Elle a ainsi gagné le pari et je lui dois des photos d'Arthur sous la douche. Chacun ses petits plaisirs. Surtout qu'elle a déjà lancé un marché avec les photos de Lanc'. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander un pourcentage là-dessus. En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue - sans mauvais jeu de mots.

"-Guenièvre, ton frère t'app... Merlin, je vais vraiment finir par penser que tu le fais exprès."

Gwen se relève, embrasse son copain - le seul qui a le droit de l'appeler par son prénom en entier sans être remercié par un coup de poing - et sors de la chambre, nous laissant à nouveau seuls Lancelot et moi pour revenir dans la salle commune. Arrivé là-bas, il n'y a plus un chat. Étonné je me tourne… et me retourne... Et me re-retourne... Non, sérieusement, c'est une blague qu'on nous fait, c'est ça? Lanc', qui a repéré mon manège, décide d'éclairer ma lanterne.

"-Ils sont partis pour un entraînement spécial d'une semaine dans la forêt."

C'est une blague?! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu rater ça? Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit?

... C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être légèrement évité les personnes capables de me prévenir. Je regarde ensuite Lancelot, surpris de sa présence ici.

"-Mais vous aussi vous êtes sportifs, non?

-On part demain. C'est le jeu: on doit suivre leurs traces et les retrouver. Si on arrive à les rattraper, on gagne. S'ils arrivent au château avant, c'est eux qui gagnent."

Quel jeu débile: on est en hiver, ils vont tous tomber malade. Et avec tout ça, je vais passer une semaine seul. Hey, attendez! Mais c'est vrai! Pendant une semaine, je ne vais avoir aucun frère sur le dos! Je vais pouvoir sortir autant que je veux avec Will et Vinc'. Bon, évidemment, je ne vais pas pouvoir voir Arthur non plus, mais je suis un optimiste. Et puis, ça va être comme une semaine de trêve, de vacances dans tout ce qui me tombe dessus!

XxX

Je déteste définitivement tout ce qui a trait à des vacances. Je veux que mes emmerdes reviennent!

Bien que j'aime l'aspect reposant de cette situation, le fait de ne pas avoir de contact avec Arthur me pousse à me poser encore plus de question. En plus, bien que j'aie plus de temps pour moi, Vincent et Will ont réussi à se faire coller pour une semaine pendant que je n'étais pas là, me laissant seul deux heures par soir. Et enfin, les troisièmes et premières années des deux premiers dortoirs étant parti, il faut bien mettre des remplaçants aux chefs de dortoirs. Pour cela, tout est déjà prévu dans cette école: un "second" - et même un "troisième" il paraît - est nommé en même temps que le chef de dortoir chaque année pour assurer la prise en charge du dortoir en son absence. Devinez qui est le second du dortoir des sportifs?

Mais oui, c'est pom-pom! Donc, j'ai l'honneur d'être gratifié d'un sourire de psychopathe tous les soirs et tous les matins, et il est devenu compliqué de m'échapper, puisqu'elle prend son rôle _très_ à cœur.

"-Gweeeeeen, j'en ai maaaaaarre..."

Nous sommes tous les deux à la bibliothèque à travailler sur une tonne de devoir que nous a donnés le prof de math pour demain. Ça aurait pu m'empêcher de penser à la situation actuelle mais c'est tellement barbant que j'aimerais juste pouvoir brûler tous mes cours et me barrer de là.

"-Chut, on va encore se faire gueuler dessus à cause de toi!

-C'est pas de ma faute si il y a des araignées ici et qu'une a décidé d'élire domicile sur mon épaule..."

Elle soupire. Elle aussi n'en peut plus. Au bout d'une heure, tous les chiffres se mélangent et je préfère finalement fermer mes cours et tout ranger dans mon sac. C'est sans surprise que je vois Gwen m'accompagner dans ma démarche.

"-Où on va?

-Je sais pas, mais loin de cette bibliothécaire acariâtre, lui réponds-je pile au moment où nous passons devant ladite bibliothécaire.

-Ouais, ça en deviendrait presque contagieux, un tel niveau d'antipathie..."

Face au regard noir de la femme, nous ricanons et sortons avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer avec ces "chut"... Ou bien avant qu'elle décide de nous coller.

XxX

"-Ben dis-donc Merlin, t'as changé de bord? Et puis, c'est pas bien de tromper son copain, et je dis ça pour vous deux."

Gwen et moi, assis sur un rondin de bois dans la forêt et serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, nous tournons vers Vinc' et Will qui viennent sûrement de finir leurs deux heures de colle quotidiennes.

Oui, Guenièvre connait ce coin. Il faut dire que, puisqu'elle est habituellement avec Lanc', je n'avais jamais pu le lui montrer sous peine que l'on soit découverts mais, puisque mon frère n'est pas là, j'ai pu l'emmener ici. Et ça ne dérange pas vraiment Vincent et Will, qui en profitent pour la draguer sans aucune classe ni retenue. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. D'ailleurs, cela fait bien rire Gwen qui ne se prive pas pour flirter avec eux en retour. Encore une fois, quand le chat n'est pas là...

Pour refroidir l'atmosphère, je me dois, en tant que bon meilleur ami et chieur-en-chef, de rappeler au bon souvenir de Gwen nos deux petits-amis - c'est étrange de dire ça - partis en entraînement dans la forêt - mais c'est définitivement ça le plus étrange dans cette histoire. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de demander en quoi consistait cette sortie. C'est Will et Vinc' qui se chargent de répondre à nos interrogation. Apparemment, les première année et dernières années de chaque dortoir ont une sortie annuelle pour initier les plus jeunes. Pour les sportifs, c'est cette fameuse course dans les bois.

... Hey, attendez voir, un peu!

"-... Ça veut dire que nous aussi on va avoir cette "sortie annuelle"?

-Evidemment, me répond Gwen comme si j'étais débile.

-Pourquoi je suis pas au courant, moi?

-Peut-être parce que tu pensais trop à ton beau blond pour écouter lorsque le prof nous a présenté le voyage, dit cette fois Vinc'."

Si même lui me regarde avec cette air qui veut clairement dire "t'es con", alors plus rien ne va.

XxX

Je me suis renseigné pour ce voyage. Il se trouve que j'étais déjà au courant (en théorie) mais que les événements dernièrement ont tenu mon esprit trop occupé pour y penser. Après tout, ce voyage se tient chaque année. Je dois dire que les intellos sont _un tout petit peu_ privilégié sur ce coup là: si les sportifs vont dans la cambrousse et doivent se débrouiller pour manger/dormir/survivre, nous avons le droit à un voyage dans un pays différent, si possible éloigné et avec une teneur éducative et linguistique. Ainsi, cette année, le voyage est d'une durée d'une semaine à Venise. Apparemment, le coût du voyage est compris dans les inscriptions, puisque de toute façon la majorité des élèves sont riches. Pour les moins riches, comme moi, le voyage est à moitié financé par la bourse (en raison d'excellents résultats, sans vouloir me vanter) et l'autre partie est réglée par la famille. Bien que nous soyons dans une école de riches grâce à nos exploits - bien que je soupçonne mon père de faire marcher quelques relations -, il ne faut pas non plus penser que notre famille est pauvre. Après tout, notre maison en est l'exemple le plus flagrant. On pourrait se demander pourquoi je radote là-dessus. Eh bien, la raison est simple:

"-JE VAIS ALLER A VENIIIIIISE!"

...

Oui, je suis heureux et oui, je viens de gueuler ça dans la forêt. Je m'assure un instant qu'il n'y a personne, dissimulé derrière un fourré, puis soupire de soulagement et me rassois sur mon rondin. Mais qu'est-ce que Gwen fout, bon sang?! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure que je l'attends!

Excédé, je me lève pour aller la chercher mais des bruits de pas se font alors entendre et je me prépare à l'arrivé de Gwen, tout heureux de la voir. Il faut dire que je vais finir par me sentir seul si ça continue...

"-Merlinou d'amûûûûûr!"

Ah, ça, c'est Will. Je l'entends arriver de loin, continuant sa tirade de mots d'amour tandis que je commence à rire.

"-Je ferai tout pour toi Bébé, même sécher deux heures de colles avec l'autre sadique de pion rien que pour te voir! Allez, viens, cours, saute, vole dans mes... Bras?"

Bizarrement, ça phrase se termine dans un couinement effrayé lorsqu'il passe la dernière barrière de feuillages et je le regarde avec inquiétude alors qu'il se fige, regarde dans le vide derrière moi et déglutit. Je commence à croire qu'il s'est drogué avant de venir lorsque je sens une étrange aura meurtrière dans mon dos.

"-Je vais peut-être te laisser et retourner voir mon pion préféré, finalement."

Et, après cette phrase prononcée si vite que je l'ai à peine comprise, il s'en va sans demander son reste. Qui que ce soit derrière moi, ça ne laisse présager rien de bon. Je me retourne lentement et...

Okay, je suis en train de rêver. Le problème est : à quel moment me suis-je endormis? Parce que là, devant moi, se trouve un Arthur en chair, en os et en crasse. Avant que j'aie le temps de l'interpeller, il commence à se ruer vers le chemin qu'a pris Will et je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'attraper vers le bras pour l'arrêter dans son entreprise peu louable d'aller massacrer mon ami. Ne sachant que faire ensuite - et puis, c'est pas comme si je m'en plaignais non plus -, je l'embrasse. Et, apparemment, il a eu l'occasion de se brosser les dents avant d'arriver ici parce que je ne suis pas obligé de me décaler pour vomir lorsqu'il décide d'approfondir le baiser avec un grognement tout ce qu'il y a de plus animal. Il finit finalement par relâcher sa pauvre petite proie - donc, moi - mais me garde dans ses bras, une main posée sur ma joue.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es déjà là?

-Tu aurais préféré que je rentre plus tard?, réponds-t-il, prêt à s'énerver au moindre de mes faux pas.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça!... Tu m'as manqué..."

Il me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse à nouveau.

"-Moi aussi. Désolé d'avoir dû partir comme ça sans te prévenir mais je suis le chef de dortoir donc je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et, pour ce qui est de mon retour en avance: mon père me fait pratiquer cette entraînement depuis des années alors autant te dire que je connais cette forêt comme ma poche et qu'il n'est pas difficile pour moi de trouver toutes les balises et de rentrer assez vite sans me faire repérer."

Je souris, passe ma main dans ses cheveux et fais la grimace lorsque mes doigts rencontrent quelque chose de gluant.

"-On devrait peut-être rentrer pour que tu puisse faire un petit retour à la civilisation...

-Oui, et puis comme ça tu pourras aussi m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas?"

Oups. Apparemment, son cerveau, qui a marché à l'instinct pendant quelques jours, commence à se réadapter et a déjà procédé à l'analyse des lieux. Vite, Merlin, une excuse!

"-Oui... Ou bien on pourrait aussi sauter la case discussion pour passer à quelque chose de plus... _Agréable et intensif_."

Merlin, tu es un génie.

XxX

Je suis donc plaqué contre un mur par Arthur lorsque Lanc' décide de nous interrompre pour la deuxième fois.

"-Connard! Tu m'as _encore_ volé la première place!"

Il prend le temps d'analyser la situation avant de recommencer à crier.

"-Bordel de merde, écarte-toi de mon frère!"

Il a frôlé la mort par fratricide pour nous avoir dérangés à nouveau mais je dois dire que la vision qu'il donne et son langage indigne de sa politesse habituelle me laissent sans voix et m'empêchent de réfléchir aux miles souffrances que j'aimerais lui promettre. En effet, ses habits sont déchirés, il est couvert de terre, boue et autres substances inconnues, ses cheveux sont entremêlés avec feuilles et branchages et il a la main crispé dans les cheveux d'un pauvre petit première année. Pour parfaire cette image, il nous fixe d'un regard fou.

Je crois qu'il est temps de désamorcer la situation.

"-Dis, mon frère chéri, peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu ailles dans ton dortoir pour prendre une douche, non? Allez, viens par-là, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin."

Sur ce, je le force à lâcher le pauvre garçon qui s'enfuit en courant et le tire dans le couloir.

A ce train-là, Arthur et moi ne sommes pas près de nous trouver seuls et tranquilles avant un bon bout de temps!

XxX

Depuis cet incident, deux jours sont passés. Comme je l'avais prédit, je n'ai pas trouvé un seul moment d'accalmie, avec les remises de prix pour les gagnants de la course et tout ce qui va avec. Arthur est constamment entouré de midinettes qui viennent roucouler sous son nez, me laissant rageur, le regardant de loin. D'ailleurs, une de ces "midinettes" est pom-pom, qui avait pourtant voulu l'assassiner il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je la regarde donc d'un air soupçonneux lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit et me lance un regard triomphant. Je la sens mal, cette histoire. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai raison parce que son sourire de psychopathe s'agrandit lorsque Billy et Joe entrent dans la salle commune et s'approchent de moi avec un air dur.

"-Merlin, tu déménages.

-Hein?

-Le directeur est au courant."

L'information met un moment pour atteindre mon cerveau puis je regarde Arthur, qui a tout entendu, avec un air paniqué.

"-Arthur, ton père t'attend dans ton bureau. Allez, viens, Merlin."

Oh, putain de merde.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, petite fin en suspense... Héhé, mais que va-t-il se passer? Bref, j'espère que malgré mon départ défaitiste (cf. la note en début de chapitre), ce chapitre vous aura quand même plus... Au moins un peu... Laissez-moi votre avis!

*Voilà, je termine ma note à la fin du chapitre parce que sinon, je vous spoil tout mon effet: si je n'avais pas été autant sollicitée, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous n'auriez pas eu le droit au retour d'Arthur, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment prévu à la base... Tout ça pour dire que, si les choses avancent, c'est grâce à vous, mes très chers petits lecteurs!

**A très bientôt!**

**KroB.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Bonjoooouuuuuuur! **

Voici le chapitre 9! Mais, avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai un message très important à passer: cette histoire comporte désormais (et ce depuis presque deux semaines) **100** **REVIEWS** ! Merci à tous d'être là pour me soutenir! Et, pour vous remercier, je posterai également aujourd'hui un bonus, sur une partie de cette histoire qui, il me semble, est sujette à beaucoup de questions... Au passage, je remercie **Violette**, revieweuse anonyme qui a posté la centième review! MERCIIIIIII!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages (du moins la plupart) ne sont pas à moi et heureusement parce que, sinon, je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec eux comme je le fais depuis quelques mois maintenant.

**Note:** Merci à tous pour votre soutient au chapitre précédent et pour m'avoir rassurée sur sa qualité! Ce chapitre ci est encore un peu "explicatif" mais vous retrouverez dedans la conversation tant attendue (ou pas...) entre Arthur et Merlin... Du moins, Arthur qui rassure Merlin.

**Note 2: **Je pense que vous vous en rendrez compte mais la partie en italique de ce chapitre est un flash back de Merlin. Je trouvais ça un peu moche d'écrire en gros "FLASH BACK" et j'ai donc opté pour cette solution.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

(ou quand Merlin déprime et Arthur vient à la rescousse)

Deux semaines sont encore passées. Evidemment, mon temps avec Arthur est plus que limité. En effet, le directeur a menacé Joe et Billy de les renvoyer s'il apprend qu'Arthur et moi nous sommes retrouvés en secret. Parce que, maintenant, ils sont censés être les gardes du corps de la vertu et de la fierté du Prince. Moi-même je suis en équilibre sur un fil. Après qu'il ait parlé à son fils, Uther Pendragon m'a aussi convoqué...

XxX

_"-Bonjour, M. Wilson. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons vraiment et je déplore le fait que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Sachez tout d'abord que vous ne serez pas... _Puni_, pour votre petite histoire avec mon fils..."_

_A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce qui m'importe n'est pas tant d'être puni dans cette histoire, mais il faut dire que cet homme est effrayant et qu'il a le pouvoir de me renvoyer._

_"-... Après tout, j'ai été jeune moi aussi. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous compreniez que je ne puisse laisser mon fils être mêlé à un tel scandale qu'une relation _homosexuelle_ peut être alors qu'il est destiné à être un jour l'homme le plus influant de cette ville."_

_Je sens très bien l'emphase et le dégoût mis dans le mot "homosexuelle" et me retiens de me lever pour faire un discours militant à l'homme clairement homophobe face à moi._

_"-C'est dans ce but que je vous prierai de rester désormais éloigné de mon fils, malgré son amitié avec vos frères aînés. De même, étant ami avec votre cher père, je me dois de l'informer sur cette affaire."_

_Je t'en donnerai, moi, du "je vous prierai"! Ça me semble bien plus être un ordre qu'autre chose._

_"-Bien, vous pouvez retourner en cours, maintenant."_

XxX

Et ce connard a vraiment appelé mon père. Disons que ce sont mes frères qui s'en sont surtout pris plein la gueule pour ne pas m'avoir "surveillé" et que j'ai maintenant le droit à une garde rapprochée dans laquelle Gwen et Morgana ont été mises à contribution. Je crois que lui et le directeur se sont finalement bien trouvés pour leurs stratégies vaseuses dans leurs plans de surveillance. Bien que, les têtes de nos amis étant en jeux, Arthur et moi n'avons pas eu le loisir de nous voir pour l'instant. Quelle belle façon de commencer une relation!

Pour l'instant, je tente tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air enjoué parce que j'aimerais éviter de me faire tuer par mes amis qui trouvent ma mauvaise humeur communicative. Seulement, ce n'est pas facile quand je suis assis à moins de cent mètres de mon copain sans pouvoir l'approcher et osant à peine le regarder. Heureusement, je n'ai plus le droit au regard meurtrier de son père à chaque fois que je tente de croiser le regard d'Arthur, chose qu'il a arrêté de faire il y a une semaine, une fois l'affaire tassée.

A vrai dire, au cours de ces deux semaines, son attention à notre égard s'est progressivement dégradée, peut-être parce qu'aucun de nous n'a rien tenté pour se voir. Il doit penser qu'Arthur et moi avons finalement retrouvé la raison, que notre séparation nous a montré combien cette relation était idiote et qu'Arthur s'est vite lassé de son rapide penchant pour les hommes. Je commence même à envisager cette dernière possibilité parfois et ça n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Gwen qui essaye depuis le début de me réconforter et de me rassurer. Mais elle commence à être à court d'arguments et ne sait plus quoi dire pour me faire "entendre raison", selon ses propres mots.

Elle est d'ailleurs perdue dans ses pensées, soupirant alors qu'elle m'observe sans me voir. Je m'en veux un peu de la mettre dans cet état. Je sens alors un regard me brûler la nuque et me retourne vers la table où est assis Arthur - auquel je tourne généralement le dos pour ne pas rajouter du sel dans la plaie. Outre la psychopathe qui me lance de temps à autres un regard triomphant un peu flippant, je vois Billy et Morgana en train de discuter apparemment à voix basse, vu leur position, tout en me lançant régulièrement un coup d'œil furtif. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que je les ai vus, ils se retournent prestement et font semblant de rire à une blague avec nervosité. Trop tard, maintenant je suis curieux.

XxX

"-Allez, dis-moiiiii..., gémis-je.

-Non, me répond sèchement Morgana pour la centième fois depuis cinq minutes.

-Alleeeeeez!

-Non. Maintenant, vas en cours."

Morgana, exaspéré, ferme la porte de la bibliothèque sèchement pour me faire passer le message tandis que Gwen me tire par la manche.

"-Laisse-moi, je veux pas aller en cours!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?

-Suivre Morgana jusqu'à ce qu'elle se compromette ou qu'elle me dise son secret pour que j'arrête de la suivre, réponds-je avec un air un peu dément."

Gwen me jette un regard sceptique sans cesser de me traîner derrière elle.

"-Tu deviens fou, mon pauvre."

Je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tort. Ça ne m'arrête pas pour autant et je continue à tenter de la tirer dans l'autre sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a plus de force que moi d'abord? Elle n'a pas bougé d'un iota alors que je tire de toutes mes forces sur son bras!

"-Peut-être que si tu mangeais un peu plus aussi..., dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées."

A ce moment-là j'ai la réaction la plus immature et débile qui puisse être: je la lâche pour croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine et bouder. Seulement, tout ne s'est pas exactement passé selon mon plan. Déséquilibrée par la soudaine absence de poids et de force de mon côté, Gwen fait quelques pas en arrière, ce qui l'amène directement... Dans les escaliers. Elle crie, mais je n'entends pas le bruit significatif d'une chute dans les escaliers alors que je me précipite à sa suite. La raison est simple: dans sa chute, Gwen a heurté notre professeur de mathématique qui montait les escaliers pour se diriger vers notre salle de cours. Au moins, il aura été utile à quelque chose.

"-Gwen, tout va bien?"

Elle se contente de grogner, acceptant la main que lui tend notre prof pour se relever. Mais alors qu'elle pose son pied droit au sol, elle le relève tout aussi rapidement en couinant. Je descends la volée de marche alors que, inquiète, elle fait tourner sa cheville, cherchant le problème. Après un nouveau sifflement de douleur, elle relève un regard noir vers moi.

"-Si je dois porter des béquilles pour le voyage à Venise, je te jure que je t'obligerais à m'accompagner dans _chaque_ déplacement. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois la seule pénalisée alors que ceci est de _ta_ faute!, dit-elle en désignant sa cheville douloureuse."

L'avantage, c'est que je vais louper le cours de math pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

XxX

Il y a eu finalement plus de peur que de mal: Gwen se retrouve avec un bandage et l'ordre de ménager sa cheville pendant au moins une semaine. J'ai ainsi échappé aux heures de tortures qu'elle m'a promises sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. J'ai insisté pour rester mais l'infirmière m'a renvoyé au bout de dix minutes et c'est pour cela que je lutte maintenant pour retrouver mon chemin. Oui, je me suis encore perdu bien que, pour m'a défense, ça ne me soit plus arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas au bon étage, puisqu'il ne me semble pas avoir emprunté d'escaliers durant les quelques minutes où j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Lorsque j'arrive encore une fois dans un sombre couloir inconnu, je m'arrête en soupirant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait autant de « sombres couloirs inconnus » mais il faut dire que, cette aile du château ne contenant aucune salle de cours, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment aventuré. De plus, ces couloirs semblent déserts et je ne peux donc pas demander mon chemin. Bravo Merlin, de mieux en mieux! Il ne manquerait plus que-

"-Ouah!"

Derrière moi, dans un couloir sombre que je n'avais pas vu, quelqu'un vient de me tirer en arrière, étouffant mes appels à l'aide de sa main. La personne en question me semble familière et je me calme rapidement en reconnaissant sa voix.

"-Relax, Merlin. On t'a cherché partout avec Morgana."

Lorsque Billy me lâche, je me tourne pour leur faire face.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas en cours, bon sang?, siffle Morgana en me tirant à travers les couloirs.

-J'amenais Gwen à l'infirmerie."

A cette annonce, elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard inquiet mais je la rassure rapidement sur son état. Elle se remet ensuite en route avec un air déterminé.

"-Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêche toi, tu as déjà réduit ton temps de visite."

"Temps de visite"? De quoi est-ce qu'elle me parle? Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger car elle semble pressée et que je dois me concentrer pour continuer à suivre son rythme, mon manque d'appétit et de sommeil commençant à devenir un véritable handicap pour mes faibles capacités physiques.

Nous arrivons enfin face à une salle et Morgana me jette dedans, fermant la porte après un "tu as jusqu'à la sonnerie, ne faites pas de bêtise". Je sens ensuite deux bras puissants se refermer sur ma taille et je ne cherche même pas à me retourner alors que l'odeur d'Arthur empli mes narines.

"-Tu m'as manqué."

Il embrasse ma nuque puis m'aide à me retourner pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Puis plus rien.

Tout d'un coup, je me retrouve assis sur une chaise et Arthur me tourne le dos, sa tête passant par la fenêtre ouverte, respirant à plein poumons l'air peut-être un peu trop frais à mon goût en ce mois de février. Puis il se tourne vers moi avec un paquet rouge entre les mains.

"-Je suis en avance mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra se revoir de sitôt alors... Joyeuse Saint Valentin en avance."

... Okay, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Je sens qu'il attend une réponse ou une réaction mais je suis tellement content et surpris qu'il ait pensé à quelque chose comme ça et le prenne avec tant de sérieux que mon corps et mon cerveau ne réagissent plus. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par poser le cadeau sur une table et s'approche de moi, inquiet. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est face à moi que je me réveille enfin. Je l'embrasse ensuite fougueusement et il prend part au baiser avant de recommencer le même manège que tout à l'heure. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis inquiet et je le suis vers la fenêtre.

"-Non, stop, ne viens pas plus près!

-Arthur? Il y a un problème?"

Il soupire et se tourne vers moi avec un air agacé. Là, je suis vraiment inquiet.

"-Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Quoi? Non, non, ce n'est pas toi!

-Quoi, alors?"

Oui, c'était un peu agressif mais j'ai vraiment peur soudainement qu'il me dise quelque chose de très déplaisant comme "je ne peux plus être avec toi", même si cela paraît débile puisqu'il vient juste de m'offrir un cadeau.

"-C'est juste que... J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me... _Retenir_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-..."

...

Oh...

Oh! Oh, oui, je crois que je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Je crois aussi que je suis rouge pivoine à l'instant. Le fait qu'il puisse être frustré ne m'avait juste pas vraiment traversé l'esprit comme raison pour cet écart entre nous. Sauf que maintenant, je me demande pourquoi il pourrait avoir envie de se "retenir", comme il dit.

"-Pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, ce n'est pas du tout le problème, mais je préférerais faire ça autre part... Dans un endroit plus romantique..."

Je n'avais pas imaginé Arthur comme un romantique mais, après tout, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire!

"-... Et puis, il faut qu'on parle."

Et voilà qui casse tout. Mon sourire devient un peu plus forcé et je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise. Arthur fait de même, sur une chaise préalablement placée à deux mètre de la mienne, de l'autre côté de la table. Voilà qui rend cette situation très conviviale (notez l'ironie)!

"-Ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plaît... C'est vrai que la situation actuelle n'est pas idéale et le fait de ne pas pouvoir te voir m'est aussi douloureux mais je te promets de trouver une solution. Seulement pour ça, il va d'abord falloir endormir les soupçons de mon père."

A la mention de son père, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire légèrement la grimace.

"-Non, vraiment, est-ce que cette conversation va consister en un monologue et quelques tentatives de lecture de pensées ou est-ce que tu vas te décider à parler?"

Hé, ho, moins de graine!

"-Bien que tu sois plutôt facile à lire, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'entendre ta douce voix?"

C'est ça oui, soit sarcastique, ça arrange vraiment ton cas! Tu peux toujours rêver pour que j'ouvre la bouche. Suite à cette pensée, je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine et affiche un air de défi alors qu'il soupire de dépit.

"-Ok, message reçu. Fais au moins l'effort de m'écouter... _S'il te plaît._"

Je suppose que je peux bien lui céder cela...

"-Bon, et bien, je me lance... Depuis le début, notre relation n'a pas vraiment été simple et quoi que l'on fasse, il y a toujours un obstacle qui se dresse entre nous deux. Mais, pour une fois, je dois dire que l'éloignement a du bon. Parce qu'il m'a permis de réfléchir, revenir sur les événements et analyser le tout. Et il y a deux choses évidentes, deux idées qui ne m'ont pas lâché depuis qu'elles m'ont traversé l'esprit. La première, c'est que mon père a tort sur toute la ligne et que cette histoire n'est pas qu'une phase. La deuxième c'est que, malgré ton caractère impossible, le fait que tu sois une tête de mule et que tu prennes la mouche trop vite, tes mauvais goûts en amitié, les ex-petits copains que tu traînes derrière toi - et avec lesquels tu es _légèrement_ trop proche à mon goût -, et tous les autres défauts que je te trouve, je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête. Je pense à toi chaque jour, chaque heure, à chaque minute de la journée, en me demandant si toi aussi tu penses à moi de la même façon. Je me l'étais interdit et pourtant je ne peux plus le nier: je t'aime, Merlin."

Okay, je suis sur le point de pleurer et… Rectification: je pleure. Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais fait une telle déclaration. Tout d'un coup, je me rends - enfin - compte que mes sentiments sont mutuels. De l'autre côté de la table - il s'est rapproché pendant que je n'étais pas concentré, le fourbe! - Arthur attrape mes mains dans la sienne, l'autre tournant mon visage vers lui tout en essuyant les larmes que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir.

"-Alors, je t'en prie, arrête de te faire du souci, arrête de te tourmenter, de douter de moi ou de ta valeur à mes yeux. Mes sentiments sont au moins aussi forts que les tiens, si ce n'est plus, et je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état."

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je brise sa règle – qu'il a de toute façon instauré tout seul et de manière totalement arbitraire - et me jette dans ses bras, le laissant caresser mes cheveux et mon dos en espérant tarir mes larmes. Quelle mauvaise habitude j'ai là! J'aurais presque oublié combien il était bon d'être blotti dans ses bras. Après tout, ça ne m'est pas arrivé si souvent que ça... Trop peu, à mon goût.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons comme cela, sans bouger, sans parler. Je sais juste que les minutes passent beaucoup trop vite et que nous devrons bientôt nous séparer, alors autant en profiter maintenant. Mais ça ne semble pas être dans les plans d'Arthur puisqu'il me pousse légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

"-... Il nous reste moins de dix minutes... Tu n'aurais pas une petite envie de me parler de Mike dans ce laps de temps, par hasard?"

Mike? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut parler de... Oh, merde. Je crois me rappeler de la première et dernière fois où il a aperçu mon ami d'enfance et ex-petit ami et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tout ça ne marche pas vraiment en ma faveur. Trouve quelque chose à dire Merlin, allez!

"-Euh... Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir parler de ça dans les derniers instants que nous avons ensembles avant un bon moment?"

Bien joué! Éventuellement, il décide de ne pas insister mais prend sa revanche dans une bataille de guilis qui dure jusqu'à ce que Morgana vienne nous chercher une minute avant la sonnerie. En sortant de la pièce en premier, Arthur me demande de ne pas ouvrir le cadeau avant qu'il me donne la permission. A cela, je lui réponds que je ne prends d'ordre de personne mais il chasse rapidement mon argument d'un sourire. C'est vraiment parce que c'est lui...

XxX

Après cette heure que nous avons partagée, deux semaines se sont à nouveau écoulées. La séparation est encore plus difficile – paradoxalement - après cette déclaration qu'il m'a faite et la promesse de trouver un moyen de faire changer son père d'avis. De plus, ma curiosité va bientôt me tuer : j'ai respecté la demande d'Arthur et n'ai pas ouvert son cadeau. Mais je suis prêt à chaque instant puisque je le transporte toujours sur moi.

Oui, même maintenant alors que je suis à l'aéroport en ce dimanche 28 février, prêt à partir pour Venise. Voilà venu le voyage tant attendu! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas aussi heureux que je l'avais imaginé, puisque ce voyage va placer encore plus de distance entre Arthur et moi. Déjà qu'on ne se voyait pas au lycée, ce sera encore pire lorsqu'il y aura plus de mille cinq cents kilomètres entre nous…

"-Merlin, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux."

Moi aussi j'en ai marre d'être dépressif mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si le monde entier a décidé de se liguer contre moi !

"-Désolé, Gwen, c'est juste que-

-Bah alors, Merlinou, faut pas avoir peur de l'avion, c'est pas comme si on allait se crasher!"

Vinc' rit seul à sa blague débile tandis que je me contente de le foudroyer du regard, étant entouré de bien trop de témoins pour commettre un meurtre. Plus que le surnom, c'est la "blague" en elle-même qui est la cause de ma réaction: hier, Will et Vincent ont eu la bonne idée de me faire regarder "Destination Finale 1" pour, je cite, inaugurer mon premier vol. Je leur en voudrais toute ma vie.

Et je leur en veux plus particulièrement là, tout de suite, alors que je suis dans l'avion, attendant qu'il démarre tandis que les images du film défilent dans ma tête. Ça promet pour les deux heures de voyage...

* * *

Voili voilou! Bon, je sens que je dois ici des explications sur un point de ce chapitre: le mutisme de Merlin dans sa "conversation" avec Arthur. Lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage, il m'est tout simplement venu à l'esprit que Merlin est tellement une tête de mule et prend la mouche tellement vite dans cette histoire qu'il était plus que logique qu'il ait ce comportement tout d'un coup, étant sur les nerfs. De plus, un Merlin muet signifie pour moi que je n'ai qu'une moitié de conversation à écrire, ou plutôt une déclaration d'amour... Et les "bouuuh, c'est pas bien!" que vous avez peut-être envie de me lancer sont parfaitement justifiés!

Ainsi, si quelqu'un à des reproches à faire, vous n'avez plus qu'à envoyer une review! (mais quel talent dans le chantage!)

**A très vite pour le deuxième bonus!**

**KroB.**


	12. Bonus 2: He had a bad day

**Rebonjouuur!**

Et voilà, en guise de remerciement, le deuxième bonus!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce qui m'appartient sont les personnages inventés, l'histoire, l'univers (en quelques sortes), et c'est déjà bien assez de responsabilités pour une petite lycéenne!

**Note:** Voilà, comme promis, le deuxième bonus de cette histoire. Il est moins long que le premier - et que tout ce que j'écris en général - mais on s'intéresse ici à un mystère qui semble beaucoup vous intéresser, à savoir... *roulement de tambour*... L'affaire William Dempsie! Et, puisque ce bonus est un remerciement pour la centième review sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira d'autant plus!

**Note 2:** Pour ce bonus, il n'y a pas écrit de date mais sachez que ceci est aussi un extrait du journal d'Arthur. Pour ce qui est du titre, il y a bien une référence à la chanson "Bad Day" de Daniel Powter, mais le bonus n'a pas été écrit à partir de la chanson. C'est juste que, lorsque j'ai voulu nommer le bonus, c'est ce qui m'est venu en tête et j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien à l'histoire.

* * *

**Bonus 2:**

**He had a bad day**

Je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste je le déteste!

Même le mot détester, le mot _haïr_, n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai quinze ans et celui que je prenais pour mon meilleur ami se révèle être un traître. C'est la première personne à qui j'ai fait confiance, celui avec qui je fais les quatre cents coups depuis notre première rencontre...

Désolé, je me suis emporté et j'en oublie le principal:

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fêté mes quinze ans. Mais, pour que tu comprennes le vrai problème, il faut remonter six ans avant que je commence à t'écrire. J'avais donc cinq ans à l'époque. En tant que fils unique du riche directeur d'un des lycées les plus cotés du pays, j'étais plutôt solitaire et avait pour seule compagnie Morgana que je voyais une à quatre fois par mois, en fonction de l'emploi du temps de mon père. Autant dire que j'avais de quoi me sentir seul. Un jour, mon père a invité un ami à dîner, un certain Dempsie, un autre riche veuf ou divorcé qui, en arrivant, traînait derrière lui son gosse de quatre ans. Ce jour-là, William et moi sommes devenus amis, unis contre notre solitude commune.

Et aujourd'hui, celui que je traitais comme un frère m'a trahi. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de l'écrire mais je crois qu'il le faut, rien que pour extérioriser la souffrance. A vrai dire, je m'acharne sur William, mais il n'est pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je suis encore en train de chercher quelle trahison est la pire: celle de William ou celle de Jenny?

Après tout, nous formons un trio depuis huit ans déjà, le trio des fils/fille à papa, le trio des laissé pour compte, enfants rejetés qui ne sont bons qu'à reprendre le flambeau lorsque leur père n'en sera plus capable... William et moi avons rencontré Jennifer à un repas de riche, encore un. Il faut croire que c'est un bon moment pour rencontrer des hypocrites qui se disent être vos meilleurs amis jusqu'au jour où ils vous plantent un couteau dans le dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. William le savait, je n'ai jamais été très habille pour lui cacher des choses et il s'en est rendu compte instantanément. Il m'a aidé avec elle. Dans un sens, grâce à lui, nous nous sommes mis en couple il y a trois ans. Il m'a vu la regarder avec amour, avec tendresse, il a senti tous ses sentiments tellement forts...

Je pense que c'est pour ça que je lui en veux plus. Parce qu'il savait.

... Et peut-être aussi à cause des troubles mentaux de Jenny. Son père a beau vouloir le cacher, dès la mort de sa mère, Jenny n'a plus jamais vraiment été tranquille dans sa tête. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je ne peux pas couper les ponts avec elle, mais je n'aurais aucun scrupule avec William.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire, dans MA maison, dans MA chambre, dans MON lit, il a osé coucher avec MA copine.

Et, pour seul argument en faveur de sa défense, il m'a sorti que, de toute façon, il n'y a aucuns sentiments de ce genre-là entre eux. Qu'elle le lui a demandé et qu'il n'a jamais été capable de lui dire non, que je le sais mieux que quiconque. Qu'il était un peu bourré, un peu défoncé, parce que son petit-ami - un dealer de dix-huit ans dont j'essaye de le séparer depuis qu'ils se sont mis ensembles il y a un mois - a ramené de la drogue et qu'ils ont voulu essayer, que ce même petit-ami lui a dit que ça l'excitait.

Ils ne tenaient même pas debout et, malgré tout ce que j'ai ressenti - colère, dégoût, souffrance, tristesse, désespoir... -, ma pitié face à leur état était tellement forte que je les ai laissés partir, non sans un coup de poing pour le petit-ami en guise de défouloir.

Et maintenant je suis là, je t'écris en pleurant et je me sens tellement mal que j'en ai envie de vomir. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça, pour que mes meilleurs amis - seuls amis pendant des années - tournent le dos à mon cadavre qu'ils ont eux-mêmes achevé, non sans avoir craché dessus avant. Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner, je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je les aime toujours, que leur trahison n'en est que d'autant plus douloureuse et que, toute ma vie durant, je me rappellerai de cette histoire à chaque fois que je les verrai.

Non, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Jamais je ne m'en remettrai. Jamais je ne pourrai faire confiance à quelqu'un comme je leur ai fait confiance. Jamais je ne retomberai amoureux à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini (je vous avez dit que c'était court)! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Pour ce qui est de Jenny La Folle: "je suis apparu quelque fois dans cette fic pour faire chier les héros, je suis psychopathe, je colle Arthur de partout, je suis, je suis..."

Si, avec ça, vous n'avez pas compris... Et bien, envoyez-moi une review et peut-être que, dans mon immense bonté, je vous donnerai la réponse!

**A bientôt les amis! **(on dirait la phrase d'une fin d'épisode de dessin animé... Genre la maison de Mickey ou un truc du genre...)

**KroB.**


	13. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoiiiir!**

Mon Dieu, déjà le chapitre dix et 116 reviews! Je suis tellement contente que j'en ferais une danse de la joie si je n'avais pas d'autres choses plus importantes à faire (comme publier ce chapitre)... Et si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait à chaque review reçue! Donc encore un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, même aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favori, à ceux qui me suivent toutes les deux semaines, à tous ceux qui arriverons après coup mais qui liront quand même cette histoire et, je l'espère, l'apprécieront (merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en auteur favori ou qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur)!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin (qui se concrétise de plus en plus)

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais ça m'arrange, parce que je peux faire pleins de choses avec eux en toute impunité...

**Note:** Ouhlala, je stresse, je stresse! "Mais pourquoi?", me demanderez-vous (ou pas, mais de toute façon je vais quand même y répondre). Et bien, c'est tout simple, il se passe dans ce chapitre un moment crucial de mon histoire et un moment crucial dans ma vie de fanficeuse. Mais, pour ne pas tout vous spoiler, je vais en parler à la fin (et là, vous vous dites "oh, c'est bon, elle va pas nous faire chier celle-là!")...

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

(ou le gros revirement de situation)

Après un voyage passé à me retenir de vomir - parce que, oui, apparemment, j'ai le mal de l'air - nous atterrissons. Je suis dans les premiers à sortir de l'avion et marche le plus vite possible sur mes jambes tremblotantes, heureux de retrouver la terre ferme et pas le plancher d'un avion suspendu à quelques kilomètres dans les airs. Heureusement pour moi, nous prenons le car pour nous rendre à Venise. Après le mal de l'air, j'ai très peu envie de tester le mal de mer - bien que ce ne soit que partie remise, étant donné que nous nous trouvons sur une île... J'espère juste que je ne crains pas le bateau parce que j'aimerais à l'avenir g arder le contenu de mon estomac _à l'intérieur_.

Nous arrivons ensuite à l'hôtel. Pour un lycée de riche, vous imaginez bien je pense dans quel genre d'hôtel nous sommes. Lorsque je dépose mes affaires dans la chambre que Vinc' et moi allons partager, je découvre le plaisir d'être dans une chambre de luxe: on entre directement dans un salon avec une télé, un sofa et deux fauteuils; une arche mène à la chambre qui est en elle-même plutôt spacieuse, dotée de deux lits doubles, deux tables de nuit et deux grandes armoires où se trouvent des couvertures en plus. Je fais rapidement un tour par la salle de bain qui comporte une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Mais le meilleur dans cette chambre, c'est la vue. Le mur du fond comporte une baie vitrée qui s'ouvre sur la grande terrasse. Dans l'esprit de ma petite visite, je sors dans l'air frais du soir pour me trouver face au spectacle magnifique d'un coucher de soleil sur la mer scintillante. Subjugué, je m'assoie dans une des chaises que j'ai préalablement rapprochée de la rambarde et fixe le paysage jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse. Une fois le spectacle terminé, je me relève et retourne dans la chambre en soupirant mais sursaute en voyant que je suis observé.

"-Bah alors, Merlinou, on est mélancolique? Ça fait presque une heure que t'es là, à fixer l'horizon..."

Je laisse passer pour le surnom par lassitude mais montre mon agacement en l'ignorant et en m'étalant sur le lit le plus proche.

"-Hey, c'est MON lit!

-Tu vois ton nom quelque part, toi?"

Vu le regard que je lui lance, la plupart des gens auraient arrêté ici la conversation, mais pas Vincent. Ce mec a une très grande bouche et ne sais définitivement pas quand la fermer.

"-Mais-euh! Je les ai testés exprès en arrivant!

-Sérieusement? Vinc', ça va pas changer ta vie d'avoir ce lit ou celui d'à côté!"

Il continue à se plaindre et je décide, pour le bien de notre cohabitation présente et future, d'arrêter de l'écouter. Je me redresse et attrape ma valise que je jette sur le lit avant de commencer à ranger mes affaires. N'arrivant pas à occulter totalement la voix de Vincent, je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui pour lui faire subir les pires tortures lorsque mon regard tombe sur une boite. LA boite. Je l'attrape délicatement pour la porter plus près de mon visage et l'étudier pour la énième fois. Bien que le papier cadeau me cache la boite en elle-même, la seule chose dont je sois sûr pour l'instant est que le cadeau consiste sûrement en un bijou. Ce qui me semble particulièrement sérieux et, je dois l'avouer, me fait un peu peur... Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre les bijoux. Seulement, peut-être que c'est un peu excessif alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis seulement deux mois. Dans un autre sens, ça pourrait être le signe que cette relation est faite pour durer...

Comme d'habitude, mes sentiments sont paradoxaux et je finis toujours plus embrouillé quand je réfléchis, serrant la boite entre mes mains.

"-Merlin? Tout va bien?

-Hein? Euh... Oui, oui, ça va..."

Je jette un dernier regard à la boite avant de soupirer et de la ranger dans l'armoire. Si je l'ai encore dans mon champ de vision une seconde de plus, je pourrais être tenté de l'ouvrir alors que j'ai promis.

Finalement, je vais peut-être aller me coucher tôt pour éviter de déprimer...

XxX

Je suis crevé.

Ce premier jour a été éprouvant. Après une visite de la ville en matinée, nous avons pique-niqué dans un parc avant d'aller visiter le palais des Doges et le Campanile. Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, je m'écroule dans le lit. A côté, j'entends plus que je ne vois Vinc' faire pareil avec la grâce d'un pachyderme. Le téléphone de l'hôtel, posé sur sa table de nuit, se met à sonner et - sans penser au fait qu'il est étrange que le téléphone d'un hôtel à l'usage des clients et qui ne reçoit donc pas souvent d'appel se mette à sonner - réponds avec un grognement. Puis, parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte de ma précédente observation sur les téléphones dans les hôtels ou parce que la conversation est atypique, il écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de me lancer un regard puis un sourire qui me laisse perplexe.

"-Ok, je le préviens... Non, non, t'inquiète, je suis débile mais pas à ce point-là!... Oui, il l'a avec lui... C'est ça, à plus. Et bonne soirée..."

Puis il raccroche et son sourire est encore plus grand. Avant que j'ai pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un tape à la porte et il se jette dessus pour ouvrir, arrache les clefs d'une chambre aux mains d'un employé un peu décontenancé et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire _encore_ plus grand si c'est possible. Ensuite, il m'attrape par le bras pour me relever, me tire jusqu'à la porte en passant par mon armoire pour récupérer quelque chose, me place la clef entre les mains et me pousse à l'extérieur.

"-Bonne chance!"

Et là, il ferme la porte. A clef. Je n'ai pas la clef. Et je doute que celle qu'il m'a donnée ouvre cette porte. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis seul dans le couloir, je commence à m'intéresser à la clef à laquelle est rattaché un porte-clefs avec le numéro 401. Il y a également un papier avec écrit dessus "_prends l'ascenseur de gauche_".

... Tout ceci est vraiment étrange mais je suppose que Vinc' ne m'aurais pas laissé dehors comme ça s'il ne connaissait pas la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Du moins, je l'espère... Je me dirige donc vers le fameux ascenseur mais il me faut un bon moment pour parvenir jusque-là. En effet, cet hôtel s'étend sur la longueur plus que sur la hauteur et le deuxième ascenseur est de l'autre côté par rapport à ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, quelque chose me rend perplexe. Logiquement, étant donné que la chambre porte le numéro 401, il faut sûrement que je monte au quatrième étage. Seulement, il n'y a pas de bouton pour le quatrième étage. A la place, il y a deux serrures marquées "1" et "2". Autant dire que c'est _extrêmement_ utile. De plus, s'il y a une serrure, c'est qu'il faut sûrement avoir une clef que possèdent sûrement les employés de l'hôtel mais-

Hey, attendez! J'ai une clef, moi aussi! En désespoir de cause, je tente l'option de la clef dans la serrure marquée "1" et, ô miracle, l'ascenseur se met en marche. Alléluia.

Lorsqu'il s'arrête, je crois d'abord qu'il y a un problème, ne voyant pas la porte s'ouvrir. Me croyant bloqué, je me tourne pour chercher inutilement le problème - franchement, quel réflexe débile, comme si je pouvais découvrir en me tournant sur moi-même la cause de l'arrêt d'un ascenseur! - avant de me rendre compte que, non, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste qu'il y a également des portes à l'arrière et que, en l'occurrence, c'est par là que je dois aller apparemment. Toujours aussi intrigué, j'avance dans le couloir de l'entrée et entends un froissement. Baissant les yeux, je découvre un post-it collé au sol avec une flèche qui va vers l'avant. Jusque-là, je crois que j'avais deviné qu'il fallait avancer, merci ô mystérieux inconnu qui n'a apparemment pas beaucoup réfléchit lorsqu'il a décidé de flécher le chemin pour me permettre de le rejoindre. Bref, j'ouvre donc la première porte et me retrouve, sans vraiment beaucoup de surprise après le coup de la clef pour monter au quatrième étage, dans une suite.

Bon d'accord, je suis peut-être un tout petit peu surpris. Il faut dire que c'est une très grande suite. Je me trouve donc pour l'instant dans un très grand salon qui comporte un canapé à l'air très confortable, un fauteuil à l'air très cher et une télé à écran plat à l'air très... Télé à écran plat. Le chemin tracé par les flèches me pousse à aller vers l'avant mais ma curiosité l'emporte et je fais un détour par une porte sur le mur à ma gauche. J'entre donc dans une cuisine, parce que c'est très connu: les riches préfèrent de loin cuisiner eux-mêmes plutôt que de faire appel au chef cuisinier de cet hôtel cinq étoiles. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... Ce côté-ci n'étant pas des plus intéressants - à part pour quelques plats sous cloches posés sur le comptoir dont l'odeur me donne l'eau à la bouche -, je continue mon chemin. La porte face à l'entrée me mène à une chambre aux murs crèmes, très grande elle aussi, avec un lit king size rouge, un fauteuil - lui aussi à l'air très confortable et tout aussi rouge que le lit -, un autre écran plat et une armoire. Comme quoi, les riches ne reculent devant rien. La porte de droite étant ouverte, je note la présence d'une très grande salle de bains suivie, de l'autre côté, de ce qui semble être une autre très grande chambre. Vous l'aurez compris, tout ici est excessif...

Mais bon, le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de suivre le chemin! Je me réfère donc aux flèches au sol pour me rendre sur la terrasse. La première chose qui me frappe, une fois dehors, c'est que le coucher de soleil est deux fois plus beau ici que dans ma chambre, ce qui est totalement injuste. La deuxième chose, c'est que je vais pouvoir, cette fois-ci, le voir depuis le début. La troisième chose, c'est qu'il y a une table ronde dressée d'une belle nappe rouge, de plus de couverts que je n'en suis capable d'utiliser et d'une chandelle allumée - autant dire un énorme cliché mais toujours aussi romantique. La quatrième chose que je remarque, c'est que l'hôte de ces lieux n'est pas là.

Et c'est la dernière chose que je remarque puisque, ensuite, deux mains se posent sur mes yeux et une voix douce et chaude murmure à mon oreille:

"-Devine qui c'est..."

Je ne perds pas de temps pour me retourner et embrasser Arthur à pleine bouche, sans même penser à lui demander comment il peut être là alors qu'il est censé être à l'autre bout du continent.

Il s'écarte un instant avec un sourire et commence une phrase qui a pour sujet notre dîner mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'aligner trois mots que je l'embrasse à nouveau et le force à reculer - enfin, "forcer" est un bien grand mot étant donné qu'il a au moins cinq fois plus de muscles que moi. Pour une fois, je sais que personne ne va nous déranger, parce que je ne pense pas que Lanc' se soit caché dans la valise d'Arthur avant son départ rien que pour nous surprendre en plein acte...

Note à moi-même: vérifier les valises d'Arthur, juste pour être sûr. Enfin plus tard parce que, pour l'instant, je pousse mon bel Apollon plus que consentant vers l'énorme lit king size - sur lequel il faudra que je tente de sauter quand personne ne regardera parce que mon âme d'enfant n'y résistera pas.

Bref revenons à nos moutons. Parce que, bizarrement, entre le moment où je suis parti dans mes pensées et maintenant, je me retrouve assis à califourchon sur un Arthur torse nu. Ah, et mon haut a lui aussi disparu.

"-Dis-donc, on est entreprenant ce soir?"

Il ponctue cette phrase d'un coup de hanche inversant nos positions et je grogne de plaisir, le mouvement ayant engendré la friction de nos entrejambes.

"-Je pensais juste… Qu'il serait judicieux de s'y mettre tant que personne n'est là pour nous en empêcher."

Il semble se rendre compte de toutes ces occasions futures qui seront stoppée par l'arrivée d'une personne quelconque, qui aura décidé que ce serait un bon moment pour entrer sans frapper à la porte, car il se baisse vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres tandis que ses mains commencent à explorer mon torse et...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de l'entrée.

"-Mr. Pendragon, le dernier plateau est arrivé!"

Quelqu'un avec un fort accent Italien qui se serait pris une porte s'il n'y avait pas été pour rien dans cette histoire de frustration sexuelle.

Arthur soupire de dépit et réponds qu'il arrive pour éviter que le groom vienne jusqu'ici avant de m'embrasser rapidement et de m'abandonner lâchement en me conseillant de me rhabiller. Au bout d'une petite minute, j'obtempère en grommelant deux ou trois insultes à l'égard des gens qui ne ressentent aucune gêne à déranger les couples prêts à se lancer dans une activité sexuelle débridée tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Juste au moment où je sors sur la terrasse, le groom apporte un chariot avec les plats disposés dessus et nous sert l'entrée avant qu'Arthur ne le chasse d'un mouvement de main.

Visiblement, la situation l'amuse puisqu'il porte un sourire moqueur face à ma mine agacée. Ce qui me fait encore un peu plus rager mais a au moins l'avantage de faire retomber mon excitation.

XxX

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs compliments et quelques promesses pour la suite, Arthur a réussi à me sortir de ma mauvaise humeur passagère. Il faut dire aussi qu'il a sorti le grand jeu avec ce dîner aux chandelles face au magnifique coucher de soleil. Lorsque le soleil a enfin disparu à l'horizon et que nous avons fini de manger, c'est cette fois Arthur qui me mène plus doucement jusqu'au lit en me tirant délicatement par la main.

Il me pousse lentement pour que je m'assoie, embrasse furtivement mes lèvres puis ma main avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pour se déshabiller sous mon regard scrutateur. Je ne m'embarrasse d'aucune honte ou pudeur et laisse mes yeux dériver sur ses muscles délicatement dessinés par tout le sport qu'il pratique. Il ne se cache pas non plus et attend que je sorte de ma transe pour me tirer à nouveau par la main pour me redresser et m'aider à me déshabiller. Cette fois, une rougeur significative s'étend sur mes joues alors que je détourne le regard. On ne peut pas vraiment comparer mon corps de crevette à celui de statue grecque qui se montre dans toute sa splendeur devant moi. Arthur, se rendant compte de mon petit complexe passager, pose sa main sur ma joue. Une fois que nos regards se trouvent, il s'approche de moi, toujours avec cette même lenteur, et m'embrasse.

J'oublie alors tout le reste et me concentre sur lui, sur la sensation de sa langue dansant sensuellement avec la mienne, sur le feu que ses mains allument en moi sur leur passage alors qu'elles caressent mon corps, partant de mes épaules pour descendre sur mon torse, sur mes hanches, avant de remonter dans mon dos et de finir par se poser sur me fesses. De mon côté, je ne suis pas en reste puisque mes mains explorent toute surface à ma portée, descendant et remontant le long de ses abdominaux bien définis. La sensation de la peau contre la peau nous fait lentement mais sûrement perdre la tête et nous oublions toute raison pour nous concentrer sur nos sens qui ne demandent que plus de contact encore avec le corps de l'être aimé.

Dans un mouvement étrangement synchronisé, il me soulève tandis que je croise mes jambes derrière son dos et mes mains autour de sa nuque. Il relâche ma bouche pour s'attaquer à ma mâchoire puis à mon cou que je laisse à découvert en penchant ma tête en arrière instinctivement pour en faciliter l'accès, tandis qu'il me dépose délicatement sur le lit comme si je pouvais me briser au moindre faux mouvement. Dans un autre cas, ma fierté masculine commencerait déjà à protester contre l'étiquette de fragilité qu'ont tendance à me coller les gens, mais mon cerveau commence déjà à être entouré par les brumes du plaisir et je muselle ma fierté dans un coin où elle ne viendra pas me gêner.

Je sens qu'Arthur aimerait faire cela dans les règles de l'art, me faire languir sous lui alors qu'il me maintiendrait au bord de l'orgasme, mais nous attendons tous les deux cela depuis longtemps, bien avant que nous sortions ensembles, et tout mon être ne désire qu'une seule chose: ne faire qu'un avec lui. Je passe alors ma main dans ses cheveux et il lève le regard vers moi, semblant s'interroger sur mon interruption. A travers notre échange silencieux, j'essaie de faire passer tous mes sentiments, mes émotions, mes désirs. Il semble me comprendre puisqu'il m'embrasse à nouveau et sa main part chercher dans la table de nuit le matériel adéquat qu'il a dû préalablement placer là.

Il verse du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les places à mon entrée tandis que je me prépare à cette sensation qui, je le sais, est légèrement désagréable, surtout que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis un moment. Pourtant, peut-être parce que je suis plus en confiance avec lui ou parce qu'il est extrêmement tendre et attentif, j'oublie vite l'inconfort de la pénétration. Ses yeux étudiant la moindre de mes réactions et me voyant me détendre, il ajoute un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, c'est plus douloureux et je respire lentement pour essayer de me calmer, ne voulant pas l'alarmer. Il hésite un instant mais j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et lui sourit pour montrer que je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Il continue donc à me préparer et, assez rapidement pour un débutant, trouve ma prostate, me faisant lâcher un cri de surprise et de volupté. Avec quelques difficultés, ses doigts frôlent encore quelques fois ce point magique. N'y tenant plus, je pousse son bras et me place à nouveau au-dessus de lui.

Je n'ai rien contre le fait de prendre les choses doucement mais je sens dans ses yeux une certaine nervosité, sûrement par peur de me blesser, et j'ai peur qu'il décide finalement de s'arrêter si je ne prends pas moi-même les choses en mains, montrant que j'ai envie de ça autant au moins que lui, si ce n'est plus. J'attrape un préservatif qu'il a laissé tomber sur le lit tout à l'heure avec le lubrifiant et lui enfile sensuellement, lui faisant oublier toutes ses réticences, remplacées par une vague de plaisir. Alors qu'il ne fait pas attention, je me place au-dessus de sa verge dressée et m'empale doucement sur lui. Un long grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres et il s'accroche aux draps tandis que sa tête retombe en arrière. De mon côté, je me mort la lèvre inférieure sous la douleur et enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes en attendant que ça passe.

Arthur a dû se reconnecter au monde entre deux puisque je sens ses mains remonter sur mes bras en des caresses apaisantes. Je réponds à son air un inquiet par un sourire un peu forcé. Au bout d'un moment, la brûlure de la pénétration commence à s'estomper et je commence à exercer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Très vite, le plaisir prend le pas sur tout le reste et nos hanches se rencontrent de plus en plus violemment. Nos gémissements et grognements se répondent; nos corps s'appellent, se collent et s'entrechoquent; nos bouchent se sellent. Arthur profite de mon abandon pour se replacer à son tour au-dessus de moi et prendre le contrôle de nos ébats. Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, sa main est accrochée à ma hanche presque à m'en faire mal et son autre main glisse entre nos deux corps en sueur pour aller caresser mon érection. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau, plus passionnément et bestialement que jamais alors que nous approchons de la jouissance.

Mes ongles se crispent sur ses épaules et je crie son nom dans mon orgasme tandis qu'il me suit après quelques va-et-vient. Pendant deux bonnes minutes, nous restons pantelant, Arthur se retenant à peine sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser. Puis, il trouve la force de se décaler et jette le préservatif quelque part dans la chambre avant de s'écrouler à côté de moi. Lorsqu'il retrouve son souffle, il se soulève sur son bras droit, m'embrasse avec un sourire satisfait et va chercher quelque chose dans nos habits abandonnés au pied du lit. Puis, il s'assoit, tourné vers moi et je reconnais entre ses mains le cadeau qu'il m'a offert pour la Saint Valentin.

"-Vincent l'a glissé dans ta poche sous mes instructions tout à l'heure, répond-il à ma question muette."

Il commence ensuite à défaire le ruban puis détache le scotch du papier et je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il sort la boite. Je m'assois pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'objet tandis qu'il l'ouvre devant mes yeux.

"-Joyeuse Saint Valentin... En retard, souffle-t-il avec appréhension."

De mon côté, je reste subjugué et suis incapable de faire ne serait-ce que respirer pendant un instant. Puis, je reprends le contrôle de mon corps et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser doucement et faire disparaître cet air de son visage. Lorsque je m'écarte, nous nous sourions et il passe la chaîne en argent, similaire à celle qu'il porte et que je n'avais jamais remarquée jusqu'ici, autour de mon cou. J'ai l'étrange sensation un instant, avec toute la révérence qu'il met dans ce geste, que cette chaîne a une signification particulière, mais je laisse ces réflexions de côté: aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre mon cerveau en arrêt, au moins le temps de quelques heures.

"-Merci..., dis-je avec une voix légèrement enrouée."

Cette soirée est magique. Pendant au moins quelques heures, je n'aurais pas à penser à tous les problèmes qui nous attendent à Camelot.

* * *

Voilà! Comme je l'ai dit en haut (et je pense que vous vous doutez maintenant de quoi je voulais parler), je continue donc sur ma lancée pour vous parler de ce qui me stresse: le lemon. Le problème pour moi, ce n'est pas d'écrire un scène de sexe (je l'ai déjà fait quelque fois auparavant). Non, le problème, c'est que je l'ai souvent fait sous la contrainte et à la troisième personne du singulier. Du coup, celui-ci est un peu une première pour moi et j'ai un peu peur de m'être un peu ratée...

Et c'est là que vous entrez en scène, très chers lecteurs! Il ne vous reste donc qu'une chose à faire: reviewer pour me faire savoir si vous en voulez plus ou si je dois m'arrêter là parce que je suis une catastrophe. C'est à vous de juger alors allez-y!

**A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! **(Oui, je me complais dans l'écriture de phrases d'accroche pour fin de dessin animé...)

**KroB.**


	14. Chapitre 11

**Bonjouuur! **

La bonne humeur vient avec les vacances très chers amis, et la clémence aussi... Juste une phrase énigmatique pour dire que je pense a (peut-être) réduire mes délais à une semaine (si j'arrive à écrire dans ce laps de temps... Rien n'est moins sûr vu la flemmingite aiguë que je me traîne depuis la naissance XD)...

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** la série n'est toujours pas à moi et je me demande bien ce que diraient les scénaristes et les acteurs s'ils voyaient ce que je fais de Merlin.

**Note:** Je préfère prévenir avant de me faire tuer: ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose et est ainsi moins long et peut-être moins intéressant par moment que les autres. Et, sans vouloir me déresponsabiliser (non, jamais!), vous pouvez remettre la faute sur mes épreuves anticipées. Ayant eu ma dernière épreuve jeudi, je n'ai commencé à écrire que vendredi puisque j'ai consacré mes autres temps libres de la semaine à des révisions et des moments de lecture... Vilain bac!

**Note 2:** J'ai préféré dans ce chapitre ne pas m'épancher sur la vie sexuelle de Merlin et Arthur durant la nuit à Venise parce que oui, ils y ont sûrement passé la nuit, mais non, malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait penser, leur sexualité n'est pas mon intérêt principal, du moins n'ai-je pas écris cette histoire rien que pour le plaisir de les faire coucher ensemble à tous les chapitres suite à leur première fois (sinon, j'aurais aussi écris "PWP" dans le résumé alors que là, c'est plutôt "intrigue débile, romance irréaliste et sexe de temps en temps").

**Note 3:** Message à **Under This Rain** (oui, maintenant je fais dans le message personnel en note de début de chapitre XD): j'ai réutilisé une idée parue dans une de tes reviews. Du coup, très chère revieweuse bien aimée, je m'excuse platement parce que ça risque de te spoiler la suite un tout petit peu sur le "Mystère Moffett" comme j'aime à l'appeler. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je faisais très compliqué dans mes intrigues en général (j'ai pas le niveau ^ ^') alors ça devrait aller...

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

(ou comment écrire un chapitre inutile et utile en même temps en faisant croire qu'il se passe des choses mais en fait c'est plus mort que le trou du cul du monde (oui, c'est un long sous-titre))

Je me réveille à cause de la lumière passant à travers les rideaux épais. Je grogne d'abord puis m'étire comme un chat et pousse un glapissement surpris lorsque mon bras rencontre quelque chose. Mon cerveau sort ainsi des brumes du sommeil et je me redresse sur mes coudes pour observer le corps de mon - je peux enfin le dire! - amant. Mon homme est couché sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre étendu derrière moi, m'ayant apparemment servi de coussin. Le rayon lumineux qui m'a réveillé plus tôt éclaire maintenant son torse, caressant ses muscles bien définis et je décide de sortir du lit avant de commencer à baver - ou pire, à avoir une érection. Pas que ça me dérange, de s'y mettre de bon matin, mais j'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes d'abord. En tentant de me lever, je remarque les cernes sous les yeux d'Arthur et fait tout mon possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Malheureusement, mon attention très louable échoue: à peine un pied posé par terre, une douleur familière - que je n'ai pourtant pas ressentie depuis des mois - brûle mes reins et rend mes jambes flageolantes. Que de grands mots pour dire que je me suis vautré lamentablement (et bruyamment)!

Dans le lit, Arthur commence à bouger et je prends se réflexe débile qu'on la plupart des gens de se figer en tendant l'oreille, attendant la suite. Peut-être parce qu'il est trop fatigué, il ne semble pas se réveiller et j'attends qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit pour me redresser en faisant très attention à ne pas retomber. Je m'appuie quelques instants sur le lit puis traverse la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Après m'être soulagé, je prends le temps d'inspecter la salle de bains, n'en ayant pas vraiment eu le temps hier - vous savez bien pourquoi.

Bref, la salle de bains est, comme on pourrait s'en douter, aussi grande que le reste dans cette suite. J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule au milieu de ces meubles. Outre les toilettes et le lavabo qui ont une taille normale, il y a une baignoire de la taille d'un jacuzzi - ...Un jacuzzi qui aurait la taille d'une petite piscine - et une douche où l'on pourrait aisément faire entrer une petite de personnes. En me tournant, je croise également mon reflet dans un grand miroir de pied calé contre le mur. Je peux ainsi apercevoir les diverses traces laissées par Arthur durant notre nuit de folie, dont plusieurs suçons concentrés au niveau des clavicules et du torse et la marque très présente de ses doigts sur mes hanches - qui, je dois l'avouer, me fais légèrement rougir en repensant à nos ébats. On se demande après pourquoi je me lève avec d'horribles courbatures! Je viens recouvrir doucement de mes doigts les marques violettes. Il faudra que je garde un œil sur ça... Et peut-être que j'empêche quelqu'un de poser ses yeux là-dessus, si ça ne s'efface pas assez rapidement. Enfin, même si - énorme cliché mais pourtant vrai - je marque vite, je ne pense pas qu'Arthur soit assez violent pour laisser des bleus pour plus d'une journée. Puis, dans la faible lumière ambiante, quelque chose de brillant attire mon œil et je regarde pour la première fois autour de mon cou.

La chaîne! Je l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là. C'est à dire que, personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'une chaîne en argent soit le plus beau des cadeaux. Du coup, vu la révérence avec laquelle Arthur me l'a mise, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien signifier pour lui. Rapidement, je passe mes doigts sur les maillons et cherche un signe distinctif, quelque chose qui pourrait me donner un indice. Mais ce n'est pas comme si la chaîne allait se transformer en flèche pour me montrer la solution alors j'abandonne plutôt rapidement avec un léger soupir de désespoir. Je sens que cette chaîne va m'en donner, des mots de têtes!

Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil dans la chambre mais la belle aux bois dormant est encore assoupie. Du coup, j'en profite pour aller explorer l'autre côté de la suite. Parce que, oui, comme je l'ai dit hier, il y a une deuxième porte dans la salle de bains qui mène à une autre chambre. Aux couleurs de Jeff de Bruges. Je ne m'attarderai sur le ridicule de cette situation... Malheureusement, le reste n'est pas beaucoup plus intéressant: la suite se termine en un grand salon aux meubles modernes en noir et blanc. Déçu de ne pas avoir fait de grandes découvertes, je me retourne vers la porte lorsque mon regard s'accroche sur un dossier posé sur une table près de la porte. Sans vouloir jouer les fouineurs, ma curiosité me pousse à regarder furtivement à l'intérieur.

Après examen de ma part, je dirais que ceci est la cause des cernes d'Arthur. Le dossier est un contrat entre le directeur de Camelot et une entreprise dont le directeur porte le nom de "Moffett", nom qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais, soudainement, le ridicule de la situation m'apparaît et je décide de sortir de cette pièce et de retrouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos.

XxX

De retour dans la Chambre Rouge - très original comme surnom, n'est-ce pas? -, j'attrape la chemise d'Arthur et l'enfile pour me rendre compte qu'elle me tombe presque aux genoux, que les manches sont deux fois trop longues et mes épaules bien trop étroites; bref, je nage dedans.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis d'humeur à faire des clichés aujourd'hui! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux d'abord. Donc, je boutonne rapidement la chemise, remonte les manches et enfile mes boxers que je retrouve dans un coin de la pièce. Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais bien aimé prendre une douche avant mais ça peut attendre puisque j'ai pour l'instant un objectif beaucoup plus attractif que l'idée de me glisser sous l'eau chaude (et Dieu sait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose comparables à ça dans une situation pareille) : prendre Arthur en photo tant qu'il en est encore temps. J'attrape mon portable - oui, je l'ai récupéré mais, chut, c'est un secret! - et grimpe sur le lit, m'agenouillant pour trouver le meilleur angle. Après plusieurs prises, je m'arrête pour regarder le résultat et ne peut m'empêcher de faire un blocage sur ce corps magnifique, même en photo.

C'est sûrement ce qui m'amena à ma perte puisque, pendant que je ne regardais pas, Arthur s'est redressé silencieusement et m'attaque désormais avec des guilis. Etant très sensible, j'arrive tout de même à placer mon portable en lieu sûr avant d'éclater d'un rire incontrôlable, agitant mes membres en l'air dans un vain espoir de me débarrasser de mon assaillant. Finalement, il s'arrête tout seul au bout d'un moment, me regarde intensément et m'embrasse.

"-Bonjour toi..."

Que demander de mieux?

Apparemment, la chemise fait son effet - ah! Mauvaises langues que vous êtes... - et le corps d'Arthur commence à se réveiller, surtout une partie très _spéciale_ de son anatomie. Seulement, j'aimerais vraiment prendre cette douche maintenant. Etant de bonne humeur - je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi! -, je me soustrais à son étreinte avant qu'il puisse réagir - ce qui, vous en conviendrez, est un exploit lorsqu'il s'agit de moi et du meilleur des sportifs du lycée - et m'éclipse dans la salle de bains en lui tirant la langue. Je m'assoie sur le rebord de la baignoire que j'ai remplie préalablement et n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour voir apparaître mon Apollon dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se prépare à se jeter sur moi mais, dans un éclair de génie et peut-être parce que ses réflexes sont encore un peu endormis, j'arrive à l'esquiver et le pousse dans l'eau. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il s'accroche à moi et je me retrouve à mon tour immergé dans une baignoire définitivement trop grande pour porter ce nom. D'ailleurs, ce n'est apparemment pas une baignoire mais un jacuzzi puisque, dans notre bataille acharné, l'un de nous deux heurte un bouton mettant en route les bulles. D'abord surpris, nous nous figeons avant de nous regarder mutuellement et d'éclater de rire. Une fois la petite hystérie passée, je retire chemise et sous-vêtement trempés pour les poser quelque part à l'aveuglette avant de me caler contre Arthur qui, lui, est appuyé contre le rebord. Je soupire ensuite de bien-être et m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau chaude. Ainsi, je peux me rendre compte de mon état de fatigue lorsque je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir et décide de parler pour tromper l'ennui et briser le silence, certes confortable, qui s'est installé.

"-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Venise?

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir?, me répond-il, joueur.

-Je me demandais juste comment tu avais réussi à échapper à lavigilance de ton père et de ses sbires."

Il semble saisir l'ironie de ma phrase parce qu'il ricane légèrement, faisant vibrer son torse contre mon dos. Ses mains se posent ensuite sur mes hanches pour les caresser avant qu'il ne se remette à parler, comme s'il cherchait la réponse adéquate.

"-Tu serais surpris d'apprendre que c'est même lui qui m'a envoyé ici. Il veut que je règle quelques affaires pour lui...

-... C'est louche, dis-je après un moment de réflexion.

-Je pense aussi. Il essaie sûrement de m'éloigner.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas mais, connaissant mon père, ma meilleure hypothèse est qu'il se trame des affaires qui ne vont pas me plaire et qu'il veut m'éloigner le temps de signer un contrat qui m'inclut, sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

-... Un rapport avec le contrat concernant un certain "Moffett"?, dis-je, sans réfléchir."

Ses mains se crispent sur mes flancs tandis que je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche, comble du comportement suspect. Il me retourne ensuite - c'est pas comme si je pouvais rivaliser avec sa force - pour que je sois face à lui et me lance un regard soupçonneux.

"-T'es allé fouiner dans la suite, hein?"

J'ai au moins la décence de paraître coupable. De son côté, il essaye de rester intransigeant mais, très vite, un sourire remplace son expression accusatrice et il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

"-Sale petit curieux, va."

Ce moment passé, je m'apprête à lui en demander plus sur cette affaire mais il me coupe d'un baiser entreprenant et j'oublie très vite cette histoire. Encore plus lorsque ses mains se font aventureuses.

XxX

"-Merlin, je dois y aller!

-Nan! J'ai manqué une journée de visite à Venise à cause de toi alors je te garde en représailles!"

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré mais je garde mes bras et mes jambes fermement accrochés à la sienne. Evidemment, s'il le voulait vraiment, il aurait pu m'envoyer valser à travers la pièce et s'éclipser en deux secondes mais, par considération pour mon pauvre petit corps et parce qu'il se sent coupable pour les bleus sur mes hanches, il essaye de me décrocher par diplomatie.

"-Merlin... L'avion part dans deux heures.

-C'est pas comme si tu pouvais pas te permettre d'en prendre un autre, dis-je, têtu.

-Non, justement, je ne peux pas me le permettre! Si mon père s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas pris le bon avion, il va commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Et puis, j'ai d'autres affaires dont il m'a chargé et qui ne peuvent pas attendre."

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié: après que nous soyons sortis de l'eau, Arthur m'a expliqué que si son père l'a volontairement envoyé à Venise, c'est sûrement parce qu'il a totalement oublié le voyage organisé par le lycée ici (apparemment, il ne serait pas tant que ça intéressé par la vie de ses élèves, du moins pas assez pour un directeur ET père de famille)... Le voyage et moi, apparemment, ce qui pourrait être vexant dans des circonstances différentes. Seulement, il faudrait éviter de lui rappeler et, évidemment, le fait qu'Arthur reste ici risque de déclencher la mémoire du vieux sénile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour éloigner Arthur pendant une longue semaine, il l'a envoyé faire le tour de l'Europe. Après tout, Arthur va hériter de l'empire de son père et, bien que directeur d'un lycée ne soit pas une charge si lourde à porter, être PDG d'une firme multinationale l'est. Parce qu'apparemment, fonder un lycée pour les ancêtres du Prince n'a été qu'un bonus pour leur image et leur porte-monnaie.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis toujours accroché à la jambe d'Arthur. Mais, soudainement, il utilise un plan vicieux pour se débarrasser de moi: s'asseyant sur le lit, il m'attrape au niveau des aisselles et prononce LA phrase pour me décrocher.

"-S'il te plaît, _mon ange_."

Avec des yeux de chiens battus, je vous prie. Surpris par le surnom, je desserre un instant ma prise sur sa jambe et il me soulève facilement pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

"-Je suis désolé de devoir partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je te jure de me rattraper quand je rentrerai."

Je lui fais à mon tour les _puppy eyes_ mais il détourne le regard de peur de ne pouvoir y résister. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je finis finalement par arrêter de faire le gamin, soupire et me relève pour le laisser faire de même. Il rassemble ses affaires et nous prenons l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes se ferment, sans que je m'y attende, Arthur me plaque contre un mur et m'embrasse passionnément en se collant contre moi. Je laisse immédiatement l'accès à sa langue et la rencontre de la mienne, engageant un ballet endiablé. Ses mains sont ancrées sur mes hanches (je crois qu'il commence à développer une passion étrange pour cette partie de mon anatomie) et les miennes sont perdues dans ses cheveux blonds, le décoiffant. Quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent au rez-de-chaussée, il se décale, me murmure un "je t'aime" à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser à l'ouverture des portes, me laissant pantelant, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur affolé, seul dans l'ascenseur.

Je ne reprends vraiment mes esprits qu'une heure et demie plus tard, lorsque Vincent entre dans notre chambre - que j'ai ralliée machinalement plus tôt - avec un sourire goguenard.

"-Alors comme ça on est plus puceau?"

Je vois dans son regard qu'il se prépare à me charrier jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sur les circonstances de cette première fois avec Arthur. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur.

"-Ça, ça ne date pas vraiment d'hier."

Cette fois, dans son regard, je ne vois rien du tout pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il comprenne le sens de ma phrase et écarquille les yeux. Apparemment, son cerveau n'a jamais émis l'idée que je pourrais déjà ne plus être vierge depuis longtemps. Ça ou alors il vient de s'imaginer un truc débile.

"-T'as couché avec Will?!"

Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà?

XxX

Et me voilà de retour au lycée après une semaine géniale à Venise. Etrangement, alors que j'aurais pensé être déprimé suite au départ d'Arthur, sa venue et nos... _Activités _m'ont laissé pendant toute la semaine sur un petit nuage, me permettant d'apprécier pleinement le voyage comme il se doit. Maintenant, c'est une autre histoire. En effet, je ne suis pas au lycée pour longtemps : je prends le train ce soir pour Ealdor, pour deux semaines de vacances bien méritées... Donc deux semaines de plus loin de mon Prince. Urgh.

Est-ce qu'un jour nous trouverons le moyen de nous voir plus régulièrement qu'une à deux fois par mois? Je commence à en douter. De plus, maintenant que mon super voyage est terminé, mon moral est au plus bas. Et, apparemment, Gwen s'en est rendu compte puisqu'elle vient de sortir un long soupir. Je crois qu'elle a envie de démissionner du job de meilleure amie du dépressif chronique.

"-Merlin, ne peux-tu pas être heureux encore quelques heures?

-Non, réponds-je avec un air renfrogné.

-Alors fais semblant parce que sinon, je te jette par la fenêtre du train en marche."

Ceci a le mérite de couper court à toute réplique de ma part et elle semble en être satisfaite. Je vous jure, cette fille est une sorcière. J'ai peur.

Bref, le train est arrivé et maintenant que nous montons à l'intérieur, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Je dépose ma valise et entre dans le wagon mais mon portable sonne et je fais un signe à Gwen pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir sans moi, me plaçant dans le couloir pour ne pas gêner les autres passagers.

"-_Hey, Merlin, c'est Percy!_

-Je te rappelle que ton nom s'affiche sur l'écran lorsque tu appelles, dis-je un peu méchamment mais un élément que je n'avais pas pris en compte me percute. Attends... Comment est-ce que tu sais que j'ai mon portable?!

-_Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte lorsque tu m'as fait le coup du pickpocket – coup que je t'ai moi-même appris soit dit en passant -, n'est-ce pas? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te couvre auprès des autres. Et puis, papa a décidé de lever la punition alors c'est pas comme si t'étais vraiment dans l'illégalité..._

-... Merci Percy. Alors, d'où me vient l'honneur d'avoir le grand Sire Perceval au bout du fil?

-_Eh bien, je voulais juste m'assurer que mon petit Merlinou d'amour se portait bien. Après tout, on ne t'a pas parlé depuis une semaine! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la princesse sur le quai!, _dit-il en se référant à Gwen.

-Premièrement, promis, je ne t'appelle plus "Perceval", mais seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler "Merlinou". Deuxièmement, ne t'inquiètes pas, la princesse a bien pris son carrosse à l'heure, bien que celui-ci mette étrangement le temps avant de démarrer. Et, troisièmement, tu ne m'appelles jamais pour avoir juste des nouvelles alors crache le morceau.

-_Ok, d'accord, un partout! Je voulais aussi m'assurer que mon cadeau était bien arrivé._

-Quel cadeau?

-_Hum, c'est embêtant... Enfin, je suppose que c'est lui qui a fait retenir le train alors tout va bien! Allez, à tout à l'heure mon petit frère chéri!_

-Attends, Percy! Quel cadeau? De qui est-ce que tu parles? C'est quoi cette histoire avec le train ? Allô? Allô! Raah, et merde!"

Percy m'a raccroché au nez et je me retrouve donc à pester tout seul face à mon portable. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive tout d'un coup, à jouer les énigmatiques?!

Alors que je range mon portable dans ma poche, le train démarre enfin (normalement, il s'arrête ici à peine assez longtemps pour que l'on entre alors c'est pour dire!) et je me tourne vers la porte. Deux mains se posent alors sur mes yeux et mon mystérieux agresseur prononce le "devine qui c'est!" habituel en essayant de déformer sa voix. Surpris par l'attaque, je me retourne brusquement pour tomber face... A un énorme bolduc se terminant par un nœud qui entoure mon agresseur. J'aurais ri si mon cerveau n'était pas aussi embrouillé par les émotions.

"-Arthur!"

Finalement, je crois que Gwen va devoir recourir à nouveau à sa menace mais pour m'empêcher de sourire niaisement cette fois-ci.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé! Je vous avez dit que ce serait court... Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Si vous voulez vous plaindre de la longueur du chapitre, tapez 1.

Si vous voulez vous plaindre du manque d'érotisme du chapitre, tapez 2.

Si vous voulez vous plaindre de l'auteur parce qu'elle est "incompétente et méchante-pas-belle!", tapez 3.

Si vous voulez vous plaindre de l'histoire, tapez 4.

Si vous voulez vous plaindre de tout ça et plus encore, (tapez l'auteur) laissez une review! Le docteur Black, meilleur psychologue non-homologué du quartier, sera ravi de vous écouter et répondre à toutes vos questions!

**"-Êtes-vous fou, docteur? -Non, c'est une vision de ton espriiiiiiit!"**

**KroB.**


	15. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour!**

Que je suis matinale aujourd'hui! En même temps, en tant qu'auteur consciencieux, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chapitre traîner une seconde de plus. D'ailleurs, je voudrais m'excuser pour ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre ce week-end (s'il y'en avait qui l'attendaient), mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je n'aurais pas le temps de publier ce chapitre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, puisque je devais normalement avoir tout dimanche après-midi pour le faire, dimanche après-midi que je n'ai finalement pas eu de libre... En bonne petite lycéenne en vacance, je squatte de partout et ne sais jamais quand je repars alors ce n'est pas simple pour planifier .

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin (of course U_U)

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Dernièrement, j'ai souvent dit que c'était mieux comme ça mais en fait, il y a un truc que j'aimerais bien avoir: un droit de veto, histoire de m'opposer aux choses stupides comme le mariage de Gwen et Arthur, par exemple...

**Note:** Il y a deux semaines, j'ai dit que je pensais peut-être à accélérer ma production de chapitre. Tout ça pour me rende compte à la fin que je n'étais capable d'écrire un chapitre bien d'un seul coup seulement quand je suis sous la pression de l'ultimatum des deux semaines. Oui, je suis une grosse feignasse mais, au moins, je suis toujours là à temps! =D

**Note 2:** Je suis une auteure heureuse qui ne reçoit que des reviews gentilles et constructives... MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS!

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

(ou vacances et PFNL: Plan Foireux à but Non Lucratif)

Maintenant que l'euphorie du moment est passée, voilà le retour des idées noires – soyons honnêtes, je ne serais plus Merlin autrement. Enfin, cette tournure est un peu hyperbolique, mais je n'ai quand même pas encore digéré le coup de mon père. Ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire mais, à ce que je sais, lorsque le directeur a appelé mon père, ce dernier a oublié son devoir paternel de soutenir son fils et a préféré se ranger du côté du vieux sénile (oui, c'est désormais son surnom, du moins officieusement et quand Arthur n'est pas à côté). Donc, oui, je me réserve le droit d'être énervé contre lui, voire de lui faire la gueule pendant deux semaines - aussi gamin que cela puisse sembler. Na.

Il est déjà tard lorsque le train arrive en gare. Lorsque je vais pour attraper ma valise, Arthur me donne le ruban et profite de mon instant de surprise pour la prendre à ma place. Je crois qu'il prend un peu trop confiance en lui et qu'il serait temps de lui remettre les idées en place. Sur le quai, je lui lance le ruban à la figure, reprends ma valise et me dirige vers mon père et Gwaine à qui je laisse la valise.

"-Hey! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la garder?! Si c'était pour faire ça, t'aurais dû la laisser à ton copain!"

Je sais qu'il a raison et que je m'énerve pour rien mais que peut-on y faire? Je suis extrêmement susceptible et encore plus quand ça me semble toucher - même si ce n'est qu'une déformation de ma part - à ma place dans le couple et une soi-disant fragilité... Je me retourne donc pour fusilier mon frère du regard et aperçois ainsi Arthur lever les yeux au ciel. Je soupire à mon tour - sachant très bien que le Prince voulait juste se montrer gentil et serviable -, reviens prendre la valise et la redonne à Arthur en récupérant le bolduc.

"-C'est mieux comme ça?"

Je repars en essayant vainement de dissimuler mon sourire et en ignorant totalement mon père qui s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'est donc à son tour de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel mais, lui, il l'a bien mérité. Gwen monte avec nous puisque sa maison est sur le chemin et je me retrouve donc calé entre elle et mon petit ami. Le court voyage jusque chez Gwen se fait dans un étrange silence durant lequel mon père lance des regards furtifs dans le rétroviseur sur moi et Arthur et descend de temps en temps sur nos mains entrecroisées. Gwaine a bien essayé une ou deux blagues/anecdotes au départ pour détendre l'atmosphère mais chaque fois le silence est revenu, plus pesant qu'avant. Avec un soupir de soulagement inconscient, Gwen sort de la voiture lorsque nous sommes devant chez elle et me lance un dernier signe d'encouragement avant de nous saluer et de passer la porte. M'attendant à ce que mon père parle, je me colle encore plus contre Arthur - instinctivement, évidemment - et attends que la sentence tombe.

Mais rien. Mon père ouvre la bouche, me regarde, fronce les sourcils, soupire et enfin referme la bouche avec un grognement. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Je peux me battre comme je veux contre cette affirmation mais si je dois reconnaître que mes frères ont raison sur une chose, c'est bien sur mon statut de chouchou. Il est ainsi plus difficile pour mon père de me crier dessus ou de maintenir une punition plus de deux jours...

Vous me direz "et la dernière fois alors?". Pour la dernière fois, c'est juste que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de faire craquer mon père avec mon visage d'ange, me trouvant à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Et puis, il faut dire que la bêtise était un peu grosse pour qu'il la laisse passer. Remarquez quand même que mon père m'a trouvé en état d'ébriété avancé, entouré de bouteilles d'alcool et d'autres substances illicites - avec la possibilité de la drogue aussi -, en train de déboutonner le jean d'un mec, certes mon meilleur ami, alors que j'étais sensé être chez moi, là où ils m'avaient laissé. Alors, franchement, la punition n'a pas vraiment été ce que j'appellerais "à la hauteur".

Bref, la voiture est maintenant arrêtée dans l'allée de notre maison et personne ne s'attarde à l'intérieur. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, mon père fait signe aux autres de partir et me demande de rester dans la voiture. Autant pour la théorie du chouchou...

"-On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, Merlin. Alors, s'il te plaît, au lieu de m'ignorer comme un gamin, dis-moi où est le problème."

Et alors quoi, il va me sortir une excuse et s'en tirer avec ça? Il croit que je vais m'aplatir bien gentiment, lui dire que je me fiche qu'il soutienne le père homophobe de mon petit ami et partir tout penaud la queue entre les jambes? Très peu pour moi.

"-Mon problème, _très cher père_, c'est que je m'attendais à ce que ma famille soit de mon côté lorsque le temps des discriminations serait venu et que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais aller poser mes affaires dans ma chambre."

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et sors - faisant une fois de plus preuve d'un grand courage lorsque vient le moment de faire face au problème en lui-même. Disons juste que m'engueuler avec mon père n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais d'un premier jour de vacances.

XxX

J'ai espéré en montant dans ma chambre pouvoir enfin me détendre. Me détendre dans mon grand lit deux places. Me détendre dans mon grand lit deux places et si possible accompagné par un certain blond. Vous imaginez donc ma déception en arrivant dans une chambre vide de toute vie et dont l'ameublement a été étrangement ré-agencé. Pris par la fatigue du voyage, il me faut une bonne minute - le temps de placer ma valise dans l'armoire - pour me rendre compte que mon canapé-lit a disparu. Ok, ça c'est bizarre. C'est donc perplexe que je me rends dans la chambre de Percy - la plus proche - et je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui a bien pu se passer lorsqu'un élément me saute aux yeux. Je crois que je viens de retrouver mon BZ. Et mon petit ami par la même occasion. Je reste donc comme un débile dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main dans les airs et la bouche entrouverte, comme si je voulais parler mais que j'étais soudainement devenu muet. Percy et Arthur, eux, me tournent le dos en préparant le canapé lit tout en discutant.

"-... Et puis il faut vraiment que je te remercie pour avoir convaincu mon père, dit Arthur.

-Franchement, j'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Remercie plutôt le timing et la crédulité du dirlo. Ou peut-être son je-m'en-foutisme constant quand il s'agit d'autre chose que son empire.

-Non, vraiment, sans toi, j'aurais eu le droit à des vacances passées à suivre mon père comme un petit chiot pour "apprendre les ficelles du métier". Si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui dire de me laisser profiter de mes dernières vacances tranquilles en tant que lycéen, je me serais ennuyé comme un rat mort!

-Bah, faut dire qu'on est bien tous content que tu sois là. C'est pas comme si Ealdor était si mouvementé que ça et on s'est quand même bien éclatés la dernière fois! Tu te rappelles de-"

Le reste de la conversation ne semblant pas être de si grande importance, je les interromps en toussotant. A vrai dire, c'est aussi un peu que voir Percy parler autant de lui-même commençait à me faire un peu flipper. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à la maison quand il avait cinq ans - il est le dernier à avoir rejoint la famille -, il n'a pas parlé pendant un an. Vraiment pas parlé. Et, même après la victoire qui m'a été donnée d'entendre le premier mot qu'il a prononcé dans cette maison, il n'a jamais était très loquace.

"-MERLIN!"

Ah, mince, je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées sans m'en rendre compte! Je relève la tête pour voir un Arthur inquiet et un Perceval mort de rire.

"-... Désolé, je pensais à autre chose...

-On voit ça, dit Percy avec un sourire moqueur.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es ici? Gaius ne voulait pas te parler?

-Si, mais j'ai coupé court à la conversation, réponds-je peut-être un peu sèchement."

Cette fois, mon frère fait la grimace et je sens qu'il s'apprête à jouer un rôle qui ne lui incombe pas du tout : celui du moralisateur. Ainsi, je lui fais signe de se taire et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici.

"-Pour ce qui est de ma présence: que fais mon canapé-lit dans ta chambre, Percy?

-Oh, ça? C'est papa qui m'a demandé pour... Enfin, tu vois quoi."

Oh, je vois très bien où mon père veut en venir. Je plisse les yeux de colère et décide que, finalement, une dispute le premier jour des vacances n'est pas exclue. Je me retourne vers le couloir mais deux bras m'empêchent d'aller plus loin. Je lève la tête vers Arthur et il m'embrasse dans une vaine tentation de me rendre plus aimable. Enfin, il s'arrête très vite parce que je sens que Percy ne prend pas très bien le fait qu'on s'embrasse devant lui. Je crois que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs du départ de son meilleur ami... Puis Arthur, voyant que cette méthode n'est pas très efficace, décide de réutiliser celle fourbe mais bien plus effective - avec une légère variation - déjà testée presque une semaine plus tôt sur moi.

"-Essaie de le comprendre, _mon cœur_, c'est ton père: il s'inquiète juste de ce qui pourrait se passer si on dormait ensemble."

Vous êtes peut-être en train de vous dire que c'est juste moi qui suis parano et qu'Arthur aime juste donner des surnoms, mais cette petite ponctuation du terme, le fait qu'il ne m'appelle comme ça que dans des situations désespérées et son sourire vainqueur lorsque je finis par me rendre montrent bien que le Prince est simplement un fourbe prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à faire face à une situation de crise dans laquelle je serais le protagoniste.

Une fois de plus, je vois que je ne suis pas aussi soutenu que ce que je le pensais! Bon, d'accord, j'exagère un peu, mais il faut dire que je suis aussi un peu sur les nerfs.

"-Moi qui attendait avec impatience le moment où on pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité..., dis-je, essayant de lui faire passer un message discret du genre "on pourrait se retrouver en douce".

-Merlin, je pense qu'on devrait respecter l'autorité de ton père. Et puis, pour ma part, je ne tiens pas vraiment à m'attirer ses foudres."

Oh, vraiment? Me détachant de ses bras, je m'assois sur le lit un instant pour réfléchir. Donc, Arthur veut "respecter l'autorité de mon père" et faire ceinture pendant au moins deux semaines et sûrement plus, puisque nous n'aurons certainement pas l'occasion de nous y mettre à Camelot. Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Avec un sourire qui le fait déglutir inconsciemment, je me redresse et retourne dans ma chambre.

Je lance officiellement l'opération "mettons un prince dans mon lit".

Je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est de s'attaquer à moi.

XxX

Phase 1: indifférence.

Cette phase ne sera pas forcément des plus simples, et cela pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'en la mettant en place, je m'éloigne d'un autre de mes buts qui est de rester le plus longtemps possible avec Arthur tant que je le peux encore. La deuxième, c'est qu'Arthur semble avoir ce même but en commun avec moi. Ainsi, il ne me faut qu'un jour pour me rendre compte que cette phase a besoin d'un petit remaniement.

Phase 1.2: éloignement.

Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire que ça ne change pas grand-chose et que ça reste débile mais c'est là que vous avez tort! Mon plan ici n'est pas de jouer l'indifférence face à Arthur mais disons d'éviter toute... _Interaction poussée_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Puisque le but est de pousser le Prince dans ses derniers retranchements par la frustration. Oui, encore elle, cette bonne vieille ennemie. Dans ce cas-là, elle sera ma meilleure arme.

Pour ce qui est de la durée, j'ai pensé à deux ou trois jours, le temps qu'Arthur se rende compte qu'il se passe quelque chose sans savoir vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Ainsi, dès aujourd'hui, mardi (puisque la veille a été un échec de la première version de la phase un), commence officiellement mon plan. Une fois mes réflexions sur mon plan terminées, je me redresse dans mon lit et décide qu'il est grand temps d'aller prendre une douche. Le manque de lumière sous les portes m'apprend que les autres ont décidé de faire la grasse mat' et ça tombe bien parce que je compte monopoliser la salle de bain, prendre un bon bain chaud pour me réveiller et peut-être tenter de discipliner mes cheveux qui sont définitivement trop long puisqu'ils couvrent maintenant ma nuque et se lancent à l'assaut de mes épaules. Au bout de vingt minutes au moins passées dans mon bain - en utilisant mes doigts fripés comme indicateur -, je décide de sortir parce que ce n'est pas drôle quand personne n'est levé pour taper trois heures à la porte pendant que vous le narguez. Je passe ensuite un coup de brosse à cheveux dans mes nœuds et essaie de leur donner un semblant de coupe. En ayant vite marre, j'abandonne l'idée et décide de m'habiller pour prendre un petit-déjeuner parce que mon ventre crie famine. Ainsi Lancelot qui, à ce moment précis, s'apprêtait à taper pour que je laisse entrer avec la force de l'habitude, se prend la porte en pleine tête, me lance un regard noir en grognant quelque chose comme "tu peux pas faire attention" et claque la porte derrière lui.

J'ai la décence de me retenir de rire jusqu'aux escaliers.

J'arrive donc enfin dans la cuisine et m'approche d'un placard lorsque j'aperçois mon père qui me tourne le dos, se remplissant une tasse de café. Vu l'heure, soit il est en congé, soit il a travaillé cette nuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'ayant pas réglé le conflit, je me dirige d'un pas rapide mais discret vers la porte.

"-Merlin."

Et merde.

"-Oui?"

Alors que je me retourne, il me lance un regard qui veut dire "ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi" et j'esquisse un sourire innocent très peu crédible. Depuis dimanche soir, j'ai eu le temps de me calmer et de me rendre compte que j'avais un peu abusé avec ma réaction. Me retrouvant donc soudainement sur le banc des accusés, je n'avais aucune envie de me trouver face à face et seul avec mon père. Ce dernier soupire, s'assoit et me montre la chaise en face de lui pour que j'en fasse de même. Il décide ensuite de se lancer en premier.

"-Écoutes, je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas défendu face à Uther mais j'aimerais au moins que tu me laisses te raconter ma version des faits."

Oh, parce que maintenant c'est "Uther"?

"-Le directeur et moi sommes amis de longue date et je sais bien qu'il est plein de défauts mais je n'y peux pas vraiment grand-chose. Alors, oui, je savais qu'il était homophobe et c'est pour ça que, quand il m'a appelé pour me parler de ta relation avec Arthur, je n'ai rien dit en ta défense. Mais il faut me comprendre, tes frères et toi êtes encore dans son école et, malgré vos bons résultats, il peut très bien décider de vous enlever vos bourses. Je ne cherche que le meilleur pour vous et ainsi, non, je ne t'ai pas défendu. Mais sache que je ne t'ai pas enfoncé non plus et que je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi que tu décides."

Soudain, une lueur de fol espoir me prend et je pose la question avant de pouvoir me retenir.

"-Alors Arthur peux revenir dans ma chambre?

-Il en est hors de question, répond-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!

-La décence veut que deux adolescents s'abstiennent de faire des cochonneries avant la majorité, au moins sous le toit des parents. Et, puisque je ne fais pas confiance à vos poussées d'hormones, je me charge moi-même de faire respecter la décence dans cette maison.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne. Et puis, je te ferais dire qu'il en est de même pour tes frères, l'exemple le plus frappant étant Guenièvre qui n'a jamais dormi que dans ta chambre."

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais il se lève pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier, signifiant par-là que la conversation est finit et que je peux petit-déjeuner.

Alors que j'ai fini de manger, Percy, Lanc' et Arthur entrent dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'approche pour m'embrasser et, anticipant son mouvement, faisant mine de ne pas m'en être aperçu, je me lève et pose mon assiette dans l'évier à mon tour. Je sors ensuite de quoi manger pour tout le monde, prends un verre d'eau et annonce que je vais me brosser les dents. A ce stade-là du plan, Arthur fronce les sourcils un instant mais hausse ensuite les épaules et commence à manger à son tour. Bon, avec un peu de chance, cette phase sera moins longue que prévu et un jour seulement suffira. De toute façon, le plus dur sera sûrement de maintenir ce manège le temps qu'il faudra alors ne crions pas victoire trop vite.

XxX

Je me rends compte assez vite que cette deuxième version de la phase une n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît. En effet, pour éviter d'entrer dans une "interaction poussée" - comme je les appelle désormais - avec Arthur, je dois éviter de me retrouver seul avec lui et donc suivre mes frères partout ou me cacher lorsque je les ai perdus. Choses qui auraient été plus simples si je ne passais pas mon temps à me perdre dans mes pensées. Je suis donc actuellement dans la cuisine, le mercredi après-midi, passant discrètement la tête par la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Après quelques secondes, j'ouvre la porte en grand et me décide à avancer dans une zone dangereuse - puisque vaste et offrant beaucoup d'opportunités pour me surprendre - lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je me fige et me retourne lentement pour faire face à un Arthur agacé.

"-C'est moi que tu cherches?, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique."

Il semble attendre une réponse mais, puisque je ne dis rien, il continue sur sa lancée.

"-Alors, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu tentes désespérément de te retrouver seul avec moi depuis hier, hein?"

Mince alors, j'ai été découvert.

* * *

Dum dum dum dum! Mais quel suspens! Pour ceux qui se demandent, ceci est une parenthèse dans l'intrigue (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et tous les problèmes de Merlin, en comptant l'affaire Moffett, lui reviendront de droit une fois son retour à Camelot. Mais, comme je suis gentille, je lui laisse le temps d'apprécier un moment d'accalmie avant que ça se corse...

Voilà, maintenant, si vous voulez vous plaindre, vous savez ce que vous devait faire! ^ ^

**A bientôt, très chers amis!**

**KroB.**


	16. Chapitre 13

**Bonjouuuuur!**

Et me revoilà après une semaine de retard pour laquelle je m'excuse platement mais, sérieusement, si j'avais posté mon chapitre en temps et en heure, il aurait été nul puisque je l'ai réécrit entièrement au cours de cette semaine...

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin, of course U_U.

**Genre:** Romance, UA (je crois que je devrais mettre "Humour" aussi... Peut-être un jour =D)

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, sinon je ne posterais pas d'histoire ici et la série Merlin aurait pris un tout autre tournant...

**Note:** Vous remarquerez, très chers lecteurs, que, pour m'excuser de mon retard, ce chapitre compte presque 5500 mots et qu'il est aussi accompagné d'un petit lemon, un peu moins romantique que le premier et qui laisse peut-être un peu plus place à l'imagination... Je suis si généreuse (ou pas).

**Note 2:** Outre le fait que cette semaine m'ait servit à réécrire mon chapitre, elle m'a aussi permis, entre autre, de regarder la fin de "Merlin" (parce que, non, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à regarder la saison 5 avant cette semaine) et d'imaginer la fin de cette fic. Je vous passerai le moment comique de la révélation divine mais, en tout cas, l'inspiration est venue à moi et je connais donc désormais la fin de l'histoire. Qui n'est plus très loin, mes amis. Maintenant, il faut juste que je l'écrive...

**Note 3:** J'aimerai remercié pour ce chapitre **Lovelessnaru-chan** dont la review (même involontairement) m'a remise sur le droit chemin lorsqu'il m'a fallu réécrire ce chapitre. Je me dois aussi de remercier **Malfoyaddict** qui s'est tapée mon prologue, mes douze chapitre et mes deux bonus en une fois avant de me laisser une magnifique review alors que j'ai été vilaine avec elle (pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais prétendu être gentille, sauf ironiquement). Voilà, merci ma cousine d'amour (et désolée pour les vilains messages)!

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

(ou abandon du PFNL et grandes découvertes)

"-Euh, je, euh, non, je-

-Laisse tomber et viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, me coupe-t-il à mon grand étonnement – et soulagement aussi un peu."

Il me tire ainsi par le bras dehors et nous commençons à nous enfoncer dans la forêt.

"-Dis, t'es sûr de toi là? Parce que cette forêt est plutôt grande et j'aimerais qu'on évite de s'y perdre...

-Tu me prends pour qui? J'ai déjà fait des repérages et je sais exactement où on va, dit-il sans se retourner vers moi, un peu de son agacement face à mon comportement encore présent dans sa voix."

Je décide alors de me taire et de me mettre à son niveau pour ménager mon pauvre petit poignet. Comme pour tester son humeur, je tortille mon bras pour qu'il desserre sa prise et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il resserre alors l'étreinte de ses doigts, refusant de tourner la tête vers moi, et je sais que j'ai gagné et que je suis totalement pardonné pour l'avoir évité - et puis, trois jours, ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Reportant mon attention sur la forêt, je reconnais très vite le chemin.

"-On va au lac?

-Zut, je savais que j'aurais dû te bander les yeux! Lanc' m'avait prévenu pourtant...

-Ah! Je savais qu'au moins un de mes frères était de mèche dans cette sombre affaire... Quelle qu'elle soit, rajouté-je, hésitant."

Cette fois, Arthur prend le temps de se tourner vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire triomphant puis se place derrière-moi et met ses mains sur mes yeux en me guidant vers le lac. J'entends d'ici le clapotis de l'eau et, en soi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais le lac, certes magnifique, et ce n'est donc pas une énorme surprise pour moi, mais je joue quand même le jeu.

"-Doucement, avance encore un peuuu... Ça y est, tu peux ouvrir les yeux!"

Roulant des yeux sous mes paupières, je m'apprête à prendre une fausse expression émerveillée, mais c'est une véritable expression surprise qui sort à la place.

"-Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est?

-Oui! Pique-nique au lac!, annonce-t-il fièrement avec un grand sourire."

Ça tombe bien parce qu'il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi et que j'ai super faim - vive les horaires de vacances. Miracle de la nature, nous avons aujourd'hui le droit à un doux soleil de début de printemps qui fait scintiller l'eau et rend la scène quelque peu magique. C'est fou comme le fait de me retrouver face à ce lac avec Arthur peu rendre le geste encore plus beau.

Sur l'herbe, une grande nappe rouge est étendue avec le panier traditionnel trônant au milieu.

"-Alors?, demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-D'accord, j'avoue, c'est génial, dis-je en ayant l'air d'avouer ma défaite. Et, aussi, euh... Merci."

Il me fait un autre grand sourire mais celui-ci n'est ni narquois, ni sarcastique, ni triomphant, ni rien d'autre. Il est juste magnifique et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre.

XxX

"-Non, il m'a juste dit... Ah, merde, attends, c'est important."

Alors que nous sommes toujours sur la rive du lac, mon portable se met à sonner et le nom de Mike apparaît sur l'écran. Je me redresse et vais un peu plus loin pour répondre.

"-Oui?

-_Merlin, j'ai réussi!_

-Tu as réussi quoi?

-_Ton dossier! Je vais le récupérer!_"

Je me fige à l'idée, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce dossier, c'est celui de mon adoption où figure le nom de ma mère, un dossier scellé à ma naissance parce qu'elle était mineure. Celui que Mike, fils du maire, tente de m'aider à obtenir depuis deux ans. Faisant fi de mon silence, il continue de babiller joyeusement.

"-_J'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner la vieille qui garde les dossiers en posant des questions autour de moi - subtilement - sur les dossiers d'adoptions et j'ai alors appris qu'une femme avait aidé plusieurs enfants à retrouver leur dossier mais il m'a fallu du temps pour la retrouver elle, n'ayant pas eu le droit à un nom. Finalement, j'ai pu la rencontrer et il se trouve qu'elle a travaillé là-bas il y a quelques années. Bon, ça va pas être simple mais elle m'a promis d'essayer de récupérer le dossier, après-demain!_"

Il me faut bien ce temps là pour sortir de ma torpeur.

"-Après-demain? Où est-ce que vous vous retrouvez?

-_Désolé Merlin mais tu ne peux pas venir, moi non plus d'ailleurs. On a convenu d'un point de rendez-vous, elle et moi. Et puis, n'espère pas trop non plus, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir trouver ton dossier, du moins peut-être pas du premier coup._"

Je prends une grande inspiration, soupire.

"-Bon, ok, euh... Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord?

-_Evidemment! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, Sefa va venir._

-Amuses-toi bien... Et pas de bêtises!

-_Pff, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, là..._"

Après ce petit commentaire désobligeant, il raccroche. Je soupire à nouveau, passe une main sur mon visage et tente de reprendre mes esprits avant d'aller retrouver Arthur. Je me retourne donc au bout d'une bonne minute et sursaute violemment en trouvant mon petit ami face à moi. Il me regarde, inquiet et je sais que cacher mon trouble est inutile puisque visiblement monsieur écoute les conversations des autres.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Je pense un instant à m'énerver parce que je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires de cette façon mais je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas déclencher de dispute dans un moment pareil et pour utiliser la seule source de réconfort présente.

"-C'était Mike (il fronce les sourcils à la mention de mon ami d'enfance qu'il n'a pas l'air de porter dans son cœur). Il... Ça fait quelques années qu'il essaie de m'aider à retrouver un dossier et... Ben, je vais peut-être bientôt l'avoir."

S'il veut en savoir plus, il ne le montre pas, attrape juste ma main, s'assoie sur la nappe et me tire jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à moitié affalé sur lui. Nous restons comme ça en silence pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se relève.

"-Allez, viens, la surprise n'est pas terminée!"

XxX

"-J'en ai marre de marcher! Et je fais que tomber avec ce bandeau sur mes yeux!, me plaignis-je pour la centième fois au moins depuis une heure.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre deux secondes, oui? J'essaie de rester sur le bon chemin!

-Si j'avais pas ce putain de bandeau, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Parce que je connais la forêt, _moi_!"

Arthur soupire et décide visiblement de m'ignorer. Résultat des courses, je me prends les pieds dans les racines et des branches dans la figure. Au bout de quelques mètres à peine, je recommence à parler, quitte à monologuer pour remplir le silence.

"-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je trouve que le bandeau est une idée merveilleuse?, demandé-je sarcastiquement."

Silence.

"-Tu pourrais au moins me dire quand il y a un - aïe - obstacle!"

Toujours pas de réponse.

"-Eh oh! Tu m'écoutes au moins?"

Cette fois, j'ai le droit à un grognement.

"-Pff... Et où est-ce que Sa Majesté nous emmène gracieusement, au juste?

-Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise.

-Tiens, tu parles toi, maintenant!"

Il soupire et continue à avancer. Très vite, je recommence à me prendre branches et racines. Alors que je rouspète dans ma barbe inexistante, Arthur s'arrête, passe un bras dans mon dos, l'autre derrière mes genoux et me soulève. Après un petit cri de surprise très viril, je m'accroche désespérément à son pull, pas très rassuré.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?!

-Je te porte, ça se voit pas?

-Laisse-moi descendre tout de suite!

-Non.

-Arthur, fais-moi descendre!

-Non! Au moins, là, tu ne te prendras rien ni dans les pieds ni autre part, tu n'auras pas à marcher et peut-être qu'enfin tu arrêteras de me casser les pieds à te plaindre!"

Cette réponse me laisse sans voix et je me laisse - une fois n'est pas coutume - docilement porter sur le chemin. Heureusement pour Arthur et son dos, il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver à destination et il me repose sur la terre ferme. Avec soulagement, je porte mes mains au bandeau.

"-Non, attends, ne l'enlève pas tout de suite!"

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré mais obtempère et le laisse me guider dans un intérieur en bois, récemment lavé à en juger par l'odeur de produits ménagers.

"-Cette fois c'est bon."

J'enlève le bandeau et reconnaît immédiatement la cabane dans la forêt de Balinor, mari de Hunith qui, elle, est la sœur de Mike. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Arthur.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas ici en clandestins. Lanc' m'en devait vraiment une bonne et il s'est occupé de tout. Enfin, pas sans beaucoup de menaces et une poigne écrasante sur mon épaule.

-Attends, tout ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, non? Depuis quand exactement est-ce que tu avais prévu tout ça?"

Il ne me répond pas et préfère m'embrasser pour me faire taire.

"-Juste pour que tu saches, puisque tu avais l'air de te fourvoyer sur la signification de mes paroles il y a quelques jours : oui, je veux respecter l'autorité de ton père mais, non, je ne compte pas me tenir à au moins deux mètre de toi pendant toutes les vacances pour cela et donc, nous avons cette petite cabane plutôt confortable à notre disposition et _personne ne viendra nous déranger_."

Bon, d'accord, au temps pour moi. Puis que monsieur se sent victorieux à mes dépends, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour retourner cette situation à mon avantage.

"-Et si on commençait par profiter de notre liberté et que tu m'expliquais combien tu es grand, beau, fort et intelligent après, hein?, dis-je en le traînant vers la chambre qui contient un lit double."

Ceci change efficacement son petit air triomphant en expression de pur désir. Que voulez-vous, nous sommes des animaux...

Etant bien plus disposé aujourd'hui à gaspiller du temps en préliminaire que la dernière fois à Venise - où nous étions plus désespéré de sentir l'autre qu'autre chose -, je le pousse pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit et commence à me déshabiller. Mais, apparemment, Arthur n'est pas fan des strip-teases ou ne supporte pas bien la pression puisqu'il tente de m'attraper pour me tirer sur ses genoux. Je dis bien "tente" parce que je suis pour une fois plus rapide que lui et, alors qu'il se relève et s'approche de moi comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie, je recule avant de m'échapper une fois sorti de la pièce.

Mais, forcément, parce que nous ne sommes pas dans une grande villa mais dans une petite maison dans la forêt, le jeu est voué à l'échec. Je profite donc d'une meilleure connaissance des lieux pour prendre une avance considérable, enlève ce qu'il me reste de vêtements et retourne dans la chambre pour m'asseoir à mon tour sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Très vite, Arthur me rejoint avec un air légèrement agacé d'avoir "perdu". Par contre, je trouve qu'il porte beaucoup trop de vêtements sur lui - surtout comparé à moi - et je décide d'y remédier, me levant à nouveau. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'abandonne l'idée de perdre du temps en préliminaires puisque Arthur décide alors de m'aider dans ma démarche de déshabillage et, une fois le contact entre nos deux corps brûlants rétabli, j'oublie tout. Je ne pense plus et la seule chose que mon cerveau semble enregistrer est Arthur: Arthur qui me prend dans ses bras, Arthur qui m'embrasse, Arthur qui me soulève, Arthur qui me dépose sur le lit, Arthur qui caresse mon corps, l'embrasant de plus belle, Arthur qui me murmure à l'oreille sensuellement.

J'essaie de dissiper les brumes de volupté qui m'empêchent de réfléchir mais, alors que je tente de parler, la bouche de mon beau blond trouve un point sensible dans mon cou et j'ai déjà oublié ce que je voulais dire. Je reste quand même un peu déçu lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié cherche le chemin du plaisir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'à ce rythme, le premier round sera bien vite terminé. Mais, très vite, Arthur trouve ma prostate et je suis bien incapable de recommencer à penser, alors me plaindre...

Déjà, au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai envie de hurler à mon petit-ami de se dépêcher mais il m'embrasse pour faire taire toute protestation et continue de me préparer avec ce rythme lent qui semble le caractériser durant nos ébats. Ou peut-être s'est-il rendu compte que ça me rend fou? Car je ne suis déjà plus qu'une masse tremblante et gémissante entre les draps, à la merci du Prince qui semble se délecter de mon état. Je trouve alors la force de lui dire de se dépêcher sur tous les tons, d'énervé à suppliant, ce qui semble beaucoup plaire à Arthur puisqu'il accède enfin à ma demande et me pénètre, toujours lentement. Je me serais d'ailleurs sûrement plain si je n'avais pas autant été au bord de l'orgasme. Je le laisse donc mener la danse à sa guise pour cette fois, me contentant de répondre oralement aux vagues de plaisir qu'il me procure. Je me rends vaguement compte que ce que je dis n'a plus aucun sens, entre déclarations d'amour, prières, supplications et grossièretés, avant qu'Arthur n'attrape ma verge gonflée et que je ne vienne instantanément. Arthur lui n'est pas long à me suivre et mort mon épaule pour étouffer un cri.

Il se retire ensuite et s'allonge à côté de moi. Nous restons un instant comme ça, sans bouger, étendu l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés. Une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits, je me fais rapidement la réflexion qu'Arthur a vraiment un problème avec mes hanches pour les serrer comme ça pendant l'acte mais, quelques secondes après, Arthur m'embrasse à nouveau, frôle mon ventre de ses doigts, et je décide qu'il y a des choses plus importante que ça dont je vais devoir m'occuper.

XxX

Plus tard le lendemain, en me réveillant, je me suis rendu compte qu'Arthur avait transféré nos affaires dans la cabane, nous permettant d'y passer autant de temps que nous le voulons et nous ne nous en sommes pas privé. Mais, aujourd'hui, alors que Mike doit revoir son contact qui est sensé retrouver mon dossier, je ne me sens pas en position de profiter du calme de la forêt. Se rendant compte de mon incapacité à rester immobile plus d'une seconde, Arthur propose qu'on aille se promener et peut-être qu'on aille même faire un tour à Ealdor. Heureux d'avoir enfin une distraction, je le suis sans rechigner.

La cabane est à presque deux heures de marches du village et, une fois arrivés, il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Evidemment, ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si nous décidons de manger dans le restaurant face à la mairie.

Même distrait, j'arrive tout de même à apprécier le repas à sa juste valeur jusqu'au moment où une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année entre dans la mairie vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Me coupant en plein milieu de ma phrase, je me relève et commence à la suivre d'assez loin pour ne pas être repéré. Mes soupçons sont confirmés lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans la salle des archives où se trouve hypothétiquement mon dossier. Là-bas, elle salue la vieille acariâtre à l'accueil et elles se tombent dans les bras comme les deux meilleures amies du monde. De mon côté, je profite de la distraction pour me dissimuler derrière une grande plante d'où ma visibilité est meilleure.

Apparemment, Mike a fait un bon boulot en trouvant son contact puisque la femme obtient immédiatement le droit d'entrer dans la salle d'archive pour chercher mon dossier, accompagnée par la vieille folle. Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé d'entrer dans cette salle par effraction mais l'absence de surveillance rend cela encore plus facile que ça ne l'a jamais été. Je me cache derrière une étagère d'où je peux espionner la conversation des deux femmes et remonte ma capuche.

"-... Ne peux pas te laisser y accéder, tu le sais bien...

-Oh, allez, s'il te plaît! On se connaît depuis combien d'années toutes les deux, hein?

-... Bon, d'accord, dit la vieille folle dans un soupir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est..."

Alors que j'écoute attentivement la conversation, une main se plaque sur ma bouche et je sursaute violemment, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je tourne un regard paniqué vers mon agresseur et me détend instantanément en le reconnaissant.

"-Arthur! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel?!, chuchoté-je.

-Tu t'es levé d'un coup pour suivre cette femme alors j'ai suivi le mouvement, chuchote-t-il à son tour en haussant les épaules."

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais le laisse rester avec moi, n'ayant pas le temps d'argumenter avec lui. Prenant exemple sur moi, il relève sa capuche. Lorsque je retourne à la conversation, celle-ci est bientôt terminée et je me retiens de jurer pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

"-... Mardi prochain? Moi, ça me va.

-Bon, très bien. En plus, j'ai dû donner la clef pour ces dossiers au maire et je ne sais pas quand je la récupérerais."

Mince, ça ne m'arrange pas! La clef en question est celle qui ouvre les étagères renfermant les dossiers d'adoption - je le sais parce que Mike et moi avons fait beaucoup de recherches avant de nous lancer à l'assaut de la salle d'archives. La vieille et l'autre femme repartent en suite en fermant la porte à clef derrière elles et Arthur et moi nous détendons. D'un pas décidé, je me redresse et me dirige vers l'étagère qui renferme mon dossier - comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons vraiment beaucoup cherché...

Je teste la poignée mais c'est vraiment verrouillé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre. Je cherche rapidement dans les poches de mon sweat et en ressort avec une épingle. Je commence alors à forcer la serrure mais suis interrompu par Arthur.

"-Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est verrouillé!

-Ça, je le vois bien. Rends-toi utile et fais le guet. Et trouve nous une sortie, aussi."

Sans même rechigner, Arthur s'exécute et je continue tranquillement à trifouiller la serrure. Il me faut un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, ne l'ayant pas fait depuis longtemps, mais, éventuellement, un petit clic finit par retentir et je tourne avidement la poignée pour ouvrir. Je cherche dans les dossiers - qui semblent heureusement être rangés par ordre alphabétique selon le prénom des enfants - et trouve le mien lorsque j'entends un bruit de clef derrière la porte de la salle. Rapidement, je vérifie que j'ai bien emporté mon dossier et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'Arthur ne me tire par le bras alors que la porte s'ouvre. Nous nous précipitons vers la fenêtre qu'il a laissé ouverte tandis qu'un agent de sécurité, qui ne connait apparemment - malheureusement - pas les stéréotypes puisqu'il semble parfaitement en forme et apte à nous rattraper, commence à nous poursuivre. Arthur passe en premier et m'aide ensuite à passer l'encadrement. Une fois dehors, nous commençons directement à courir sans attendre de voir si l'agent nous suit toujours.

Arthur se dirige vers la forêt mais je le fais changer d'itinéraire en le tirant par le bras.

"-Il faut qu'on passe chez moi d'abord!

-Hey, arrêtez-vous!

-Et merde!, s'exclame Arthur en courant encore plus vite et en me tirant derrière lui."

Lorsque nous arrivons à la porte de la maison, celle-ci est fermée à clef et, malheureusement, je ne me trimbale pas mon trousseau sur moi. Arthur s'apprête à jurer à nouveau mais un éclair de génie me traverse et je le tire avec moi vers l'arrière de la maison. En même temps, ça fait presque deux ans que je n'ai pas fait le mur par là alors je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé à cette option mais il se trouve qu'on peut escalader l'arrière de la maison pour monter sur le toit. Arrivé là, on peut ensuite passer par le velux du grenier qui n'est pas verrouillé puisque mes frères et moi l'avons utilisé pendant des années pour nous échapper. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'escalier rétractable du grenier donne sur ma chambre. Doucement, j'entrouvre la trappe pour vérifier que personne n'a eu la bonne idée d'entrer dans ma chambre au même moment que nous puis l'ouvre en entier, les escaliers se déployant sous moi. Je descends rapidement, dissimule le dossier sous une latte du parquet mal fixée sous mon lit puis remonte très vite l'escalier et referme la trappe juste à temps pour voir Gwaine débouler dans la chambre, nous ayant sûrement entendu. Tout doucement, nous repassons par la fenêtre tandis que nous entendons en bas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

"-Bon, maintenant, on s'échappe dans la forêt."

En ressortant par la fenêtre, je vérifie que personne ne nous attend en bas. J'entends de l'autre côté l'agent de sécurité discuter avec un de mes frères et nous nous dépêchons de profiter de cet instant de distraction pour descendre et se barrer en vitesse dans la forêt. Sûr de moi, j'emprunte un autre chemin qu'à l'aller, un chemin très peu connu, pour être sûr de ne pas nous faire choper. Lorsque l'on rentre enfin à la cabane, Arthur et moi poussons un soupir de soulagement et nous écroulons dans le canapé.

"-Merlin, ne me fais plus jamais ça."

XxX

Presque une semaine est passée depuis cet événement et je n'ai toujours pas touché au dossier, attendant que les choses se tassent. J'ai eu le droit à une engueulade de la part de Mike pour avoir été aussi inconscient et avoir mis en péril ce qui était ma seule chance de retrouver ma mère. Une fois calmé, il a quand même daigné me promettre de m'appeler lorsque plus personne ne chercherait du côté de ma maison pour qu'Arthur et moi puissions revenir et faire comme si de rien était.

Donc, lorsque nous sommes rentrés ce lundi, nous avons joué la surprise et avons demandé des détails sur l'affaire. Pour notre petit village, c'est comme si c'était une affaire d'état et "le dossier volé" a fait la une du journal local pendant quelques jours avant que la monotonie s'impose à nouveau dans la vie des habitants.

Vous devez sûrement vous dire que ça fait donc quelques jours que j'aurais pu ouvrir ce dossier et découvrir mes origines, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Et pourtant, nous partons après-demain, soit samedi, ce qui me laisse très peu de temps pour me décider, en somme.

Je suis donc actuellement face à la latte de mon parquet, me demandant si oui ou non je dois la retirer. Prenant une grande inspiration, je lance ma main en avant, l'approche à quelques millimètres de cette fichue latte mais la rétracte avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer - littéralement - mon but. Il faut me comprendre aussi: évidemment, je ne rêve que de connaître ma mère, et ce depuis des années, mais, en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et parfois, je pense même à la possibilité qu'elle soit morte avant que j'ai pu la rencontrer.

Mais je crois que, même avec une imagination sans limite, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer la vérité.

Alors que mes frères et même Arthur - le lâche! - m'abandonnent pour aller dehors par cette belle journée annonçant la venue du printemps, je décide de rester à l'intérieur, attends encore cinq bonnes minutes et finis par retirer la latte du parquet et attraper le dossier. J'ouvre et tombe sur la première page, très peu intéressante puisqu'elle ne concerne que ma famille d'adoption. Pourtant je prends quand même le temps de la lire en entier, comme pour retarder encore le moment fatidique où je découvrirai le nom de ma mère. Mais un détail attire mon attention: en bas de la page apparaît mon nom. Mon véritable nom. Et je sens le sang quitter mon visage. Mon véritable nom de famille, c'est "Morgan". C'est aussi le nom de famille de Mike. Le nom de la famille du maire.

Cette fois, je suis plus rapide que jamais pour lire la deuxième page et trouver l'information que je cherche. Sous mes yeux se trouve le nom de ma mère mais mon cerveau refuse d'enregistrer l'information. Il me faut au moins une minute pour revenir à moi. Une fois cela fait, je me lève en trombe, sors de la maison sans même fermer la porte derrière moi et cours jusque chez _eux_, abandonnant le dossier ouvert dans ma chambre.

J'arrive à destination en moins de cinq minutes et me cale contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la route. Essoufflé, j'attends contre l'arbre un moment mais rien ne se passe. Puis, j'entends un aboiement, la porte de _leur_ maison s'ouvre sur Kilgharrah, _leur_ chien, qui court vers moi dès qu'il m'aperçoit, m'ayant toujours beaucoup apprécié. Il se colle contre moi mais je n'ai même pas la force de lever la main pour le caresser tandis que je vois Balinor et Hunith sortir de leur maison, tenant chacun une main de leur fille de dix ans, Freya. Ils portent des sacs qu'ils amènent jusqu'à leur voiture, ils partent sûrement se promener, comme ils en ont l'habitude. Ils ont tous de si grands sourires.

Sentant mon trouble, Kilgharrah gémit et donne des coups de truffe dans ma main pour me réconforter. Pour ne pas craquer tout de suite, je passe ma main dans sa fourrure et m'y accroche désespérément. C'est à ce moment-là que Balinor se tourne vers moi, cherchant son chien, et me fait alors un grand sourire.

"-Oh, Merlin! On va se promener et Hunith a fait du gâteau! Tu veux venir?, me crie-t-il de l'autre côté."

Chaque mot et comme un poignard pour moi. Les membres de la joyeuse famille se tournent tous vers moi mais mon regard cherche celui de Hunith, celui de ma mère. Lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, son sourire en prend un coup et s'efface doucement. Elle a compris et lance sa main en avant, ouvre la bouche pour m'appeler mais les larmes que je retenais se mettent à couler et je m'enfuis en courant vers la forêt, l'endroit que je connais mieux que personne pour y avoir passé des jours et des jours, découvrant de nouveaux coins secrets, de nouveaux chemins encore inexplorés. Là-bas au moins, je suis sûr que personne ne me trouvera parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin actuellement, c'est d'une présence humaine.

XxX

Ça fait bien deux heures maintenant que je suis parti et j'ai eu le temps de me calmer. J'arrive même à relativiser en me disant que ce qu'il y a de bien avec toute cette affaire, c'est que je n'ai besoin de personne pour comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, Mike m'ayant déjà raconté en long, en large et en travers la magnifique histoire d'amour de Hunith et Balinor. Enfin, sans passer par la case grossesse parce qu'apparemment personne n'était au courant de ça.

Quand Hunith avait quinze ans, c'était une véritable rebelle en pleine crise d'adolescence - comment ça, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un?! - qui faisait le mur presque tous les soirs pour aller faire la fête avec ses amis. C'est lors d'une de ces fêtes qu'elle rencontra le jeune Balinor, cinq ans plus vieux qu'elle et homme sans attache et sans famille passant sa vie à voyager. Ce fut, à ce qu'il paraît, le véritable coup de foudre et ils sortirent ensemble en cachette. Pour vous la faire courte, un jour le père de Hunith les a trouvé ensemble et a chassé Balinor en menaçant de le faire mettre en prison pour détournement de mineure s'il ne désertait pas la ville. Avant de partir, il promit à Hunith de revenir à sa majorité et s'en alla vivre dans la fameuse cabane dans les bois pendant trois ans. Un véritable retour aux sources! Je suppose qu'il avait dû mettre Hunith en cloque avant de partir puisque ça correspondrait avec mon âge. Du reste, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu dissimuler sa grossesse à tout le monde mais je sais au moins que Gaius, mon père, est celui qui l'a faite accoucher - ce qui est étrange puisque ce n'est normalement pas son travail. Sans oublier qu'il travaille dans le grand hôpital de la ville d'à côté et pas dans la petite clinique d'Ealdor. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que supposer mais, puisque mon père avait déjà adopté Leon et Lancelot à l'époque, je pense que Hunith a dû lui demander de m'adopter aussi.

Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment ce qui me fait mal. Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'ait pu pas me garder à l'époque. Ce que je ne peux pas comprendre c'est pourquoi n'être jamais venu me voir, ne m'avoir rien dit, au lieu de jouer juste aux bons voisins? Et ce qui fait vraiment mal, c'est de savoir qu'elle a refait sa vie si facilement, m'oubliant bien vite dans l'équation alors que j'ai habité pendant tout ce temps à moins de cinq cents mètres de chez eux, juste derrière la rivière...

Je suis presque sur le point de me mettre à pleurer lorsque j'entends des feuilles bouger puis un halètement, des aboiements. Je me fige, tétanisé, mais c'est Kilgharrah qui sort des feuillages en me sautant dessus, remuant la queue. Derrière lui arrive Balinor qui me fait un petit sourire un peu crispé lorsqu'il me voit.

"-... Je suis venu te chercher. On s'est tous inquiétés, tu sais?"

Incapable de lui répondre ou même de le regarder dans les yeux, je prends silencieusement le chemin du retour et il me suit sans mot dire, Kilgharrah sur les talons.

XxX

Lorsque nous rentrons après une bonne heure de marche dans un silence gêné de son côté et pensif du mien, il fait déjà nuit. En entrant dans la maison, je vois tout le monde réuni autour de la table de la salle à manger se tourner vers moi. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment tout le monde: même mon père est rentré plus tôt. Je remarque tout de même qu'il manque Percy. Le même silence que tout à l'heure s'éternise et, au bout d'une minute où personne n'ose prononcer un mot, je me tourne vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre.

Arrivé devant ma porte, j'entends des exclamations dans la chambre d'à côté et vais jeter un coup d'œil. J'y retrouve Percy qui s'amuse avec la petite Freya et un sourire tendre vient ourler mes lèvres, parce que je ne peux pas résister à cette petite, quoi qu'il arrive. Je rentre dans la chambre pour jouer avec eux et elle se jette sur moi. Perceval, lui, m'observe un instant mais, au moins, il n'a pas cette même expression de pitié que tout le monde en bas semblait aborder.

"-Merlin! Tu viens jouer avec nous?, me demande Freya en tournant vers moi ses grands yeux bleus tellement semblables aux miens.

-Bien sûr, ma puce. A quoi on joue?, demandé-je."

Freya me présente ses poupées et, très vite, elle réussit l'exploit de me faire sourire et rire à mon tour. Comme quoi, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup.

XxX

Hunith et Balinor ont demandé à me parler cette soirée là mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement et Perceval, prenant en compte mes sentiments, a refusé de les laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, mon père m'a complété l'histoire en m'expliquant que Hunith l'avait appelé paniquée le jour de ma naissance et qu'elle-même ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, ayant fait un déni de grossesse. Il m'a confirmé aussi que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de m'adopter, ne sachant que faire d'un enfant à à peine seize ans. Plus tard, elle n'a pas été capable de parler de ça à Balinor et, ainsi, ils ont commencé une nouvelle vie. Sans moi.

Je dois dire que ça fait un peu mal quand même, de penser qu'elle s'est dit à un moment que sa vie serait plus simple sans moi mais plus les heures passent et moins cela m'importe. Evidemment, je ne pourrais peut-être jamais pardonner à Hunith mais, si elle ne m'avait pas abandonné il y a plus de quinze ans, je ne serais sûrement pas actuellement entouré de mes frères, de Gwen, d'Elyan et de Morgana, dans les bras d'Arthur, dans le train en direction de Camelot.

* * *

Voilà, mes amis, ce chapitre est fini (enfin! On en voyait plus le bout!) et je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour la suite (en espérant que, d'ici là, j'aurais eu le courage de me taper le peu de chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire...)!

En passant, si certains veulent me donner leur avis, vous savez quoi faire! (et sans me tromper sur mes conjugaisons, cette fois!)

**A bientôt, compagnons de voyage!**

**KroB.**


	17. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoiiiiiiir!**

Héhé, je suis là à temps cette fois pour vous délivrer ce chapitre, et c'était vraiment pas de la tarte parce que je sors tout juste d'un marathon Bruce Willis... Bref, je suis crevée mais, pour garder un semblant de crédibilité, je suis quand même là pour publier un nouveau chapitre!

**Couple:** Arthur/Merlin.

**Genre:** Romance, UA.

**Disclaimer:** ils ne sont toujours pas a moi (et ne le seront sûrement jamais, si j'ose dire...).

**Note:** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis légèrement fatiguée et je voudrais donc m'excuser auprès de vous, très chers lecteurs, si vous trouvez une faute car, oui, je me suis relue mais, dans mon état, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut...

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

(ou une rentrée foirée)

Malheureusement, il faut toujours retourner en cours un jour ou l'autre. Le week-end a été surprenant dans sa normalité et son manque d'événement et le lundi est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût, ayant passé la journée de dimanche à ma cacher avec Arthur dans les couloirs sombres pour s'embrasser sans être vus - ce qui est plutôt amusant, avec la peur de se faire surprendre et l'adrénaline qui monte à chaque fois qu'on entend une porte et qu'on se carapate sans demander notre reste.

Bref, je retrouve donc avec un bonheur inouï mon cher professeur de mathématique en ce lundi et m'endors à la moitié du cours, ne supportant plus sa voix soporifique. A la sonnerie, je suis dans les premiers à sortir, n'attendant personne et me dirigeant vers un couloir sombre et peu utilisé, point de rendez-vous caché où Arthur et moi avons prévu de nous retrouver. Au bout du deuxième jour, ça devient tout de suite moins marrant… Enfin, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais, lorsque je me rends sur les lieux du futur crime, je me retrouve face à Pom-pom.

"-C'est quoi cette tête? Tu comptais retrouver quelqu'un ici, peut-être? Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu crois toujours avoir une chance avec lui?, dit-elle en cachant son sourire sadique derrière sa main. Je suis désolée, reprend-elle, mais ton Prince ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Le directeur l'a appelé pour sceller son destin et vous séparer définitivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord?, demandé-je, sur mes gardes.

-Moi? J'ai juste de bonnes informations qui m'ont permises de me rendre ici à sa place.

-Et pourquoi? Pour te débarrasser de moi?, dis-je sarcastiquement."

Je dois dire qu'habituellement, elle n'a pas l'air vraiment tranquille, mais ce sourire... Il la rend plus flippante que jamais.

"-Exactement."

Sur cette phrase prononcée d'un ton lugubre, elle commence à s'approcher de moi, lentement. Ayant trop peur pour lui tourner le dos, je recule jusqu'à la porte et tâtonne jusqu'à trouver la poignée, seulement pour me rendre compte que la porte est fermée à clef. Devant moi, Pom-pom me bloque le passage, mais je doute que j'aurais eu plus de chance avec la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier qu'elle ne soit pas encore assez folle pour être capable de commettre l'irréparable.

Elle se place ensuite face à moi, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres tandis que je déglutis en me demandant à quel point son entraînement de sportive la rend plus forte que moi. C'est là que son regard se pose sur la chaîne autour de mon coup et que son expression de plaisir malsain se transforme en haine pure. Elle commence par me tirer en avant pour enfoncer son genou dans mon estomac. Le souffle coupé, je me plie en deux et elle en profite pour balayer mes jambes d'un coup de pied, m'envoyant au sol, ma tête se cognant contre le mur au passage et elle me roue de coups en prononçant des phrases que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre, résultat du coup à la tête. Au bout de plusieurs répétitions des mêmes mots, je crois bien comprendre quelque chose comme "voleur" et "cette chaîne m'appartient", aussi peut-être quelques insultes entre deux coups portés à l'estomac. De mon côté, je n'en mène pas large, tentant tant bien que mal de protéger mes organes tout en recrachant de la bave, peut-être un peu de bile, en essayant de respirer. Essoufflée, elle s'arrête, juste avant que je ne régurgite mon petit déjeuner, et glisse contre le mur en face de moi.

"-Tu crois qu'il t'aime vraiment parce qu'il t'a offert le collier, hein?, crache-t-elle, acerbe. Mais il me l'a donné en premier. J'étais son premier amour, celle à qui il a fait ses promesses de toujours et à jamais. C'est moi qu'il aime et il me reviendra à la fin. Ce n'est qu'une phase de sa vie, une petite expérimentation. D'ailleurs, je vais anticiper et récupérer ce qui m'appartient..."

Sur ces mots, elle se redresse, s'approche de moi, mais quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté du couloir, la déconcentrant. Sachant reconnaître une ouverture quand j'en vois une, je balance mon pied le plus fort possible dans son genou droit, le sentant craquer. Pom-pom hurle en s'écroulant et je me redresse difficilement, m'appuyant contre le mur d'une main, l'autre sur mon ventre, pour progresser lentement vers la porte qui est en train d'être ouverte. Le hurlement se change en gémissements et j'entends la brune se traîner derrière moi. En me retournant, je me rends compte qu'elle est effectivement en train de ramper sur le sol, semblant tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. J'accélère alors ma progression du mieux que je peux mais elle attrape ma cheville juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Will.

"-Merlin!... Jenny? Qu'est-ce que-"

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'effondre sur lui, déséquilibré par la main de Pom-pom - Jenny, apparemment -, et perds connaissance presque instantanément.

XxX

Je me réveille dans un lit pas tout à fait confortable mais bien assez pour avoir envie de me rendormir. Seulement, quelqu'un ne semble pas être de mon avis puisque je l'entends s'énerver d'ici. Ma respiration est un peu courte et je me trouve incapable de prendre une grande inspiration, bien que je ne ressente aucune douleur, juste une pression désagréable sur mon thorax. Une fois que le brouillard c'est un peu estompé, je reconnais la voix de Will et en attendant un peu, je pourrais peut-être capter la conversation. Parce qu'il me semble qu'il est dans la même pièce - oui, "semble", je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la force d'ouvrir les yeux alors je ne peux pas être sûr...

"-... fait ça, hein? T'es tarée, ma pauvre fille!, hurle Will à Inconnue n°1.

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé en me volant ce qui m'appartient!"

Tiens, la voix d'Inconnue n°1 me dit quelque chose... Peut-être que si j'arrivais à me rappeler de quelque chose, ou à savoir où je suis, je comprendrais enfin ce qui se passe? Oh, bonne idée ça, Merlin! Allez, concentration!

...

Oui, bon, mon cerveau n'est pas plus réactif que ça donc je vais devoir me contenter d'attendre pour l'instant pour ce qui est de ce qui se passe. En tout cas, ayant l'habitude avec mon père qui est médecin, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre à l'odeur que nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital.

"-Sérieusement, c'est la dernière fois, Jenny. Cette fois, ton père ne pourra pas te protéger. Tu as déjà fait trop de mal autour de toi, dit Will, calmement cette fois.

-Comment ça, j'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi? Je veux juste que les gens comprennent qu'Arthur est à moi, qu'il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours!"

Cette fois, Inconnue n°1 - ou devrais-je dire Jenny - a piqué mon intérêt et je tente vainement de me rappeler de quelque chose, mais mes pensées m'échappent et je commence à comprendre que mon sommeil n'est pas si naturel que ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sens rien. Rien du tout. Et j'arrive à peine à soulever mes bras du matelas. A vrai dire, ça commence à devenir inquiétant.

"-Tu délire complètement ma vieille. Tu l'as perdu le jour où tu as couché avec moi... Bien avant même. Le jour où tu as décidé que le fait qu'il t'appartenait était établi. Rien n'est acquis, chérie, et tu paies maintenant le prix de tes erreurs. Mais oses encore une fois t'approcher ne serait-ce qu'à un mettre de Merlin et je te jure que tu n'approcheras plus jamais personne.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu es incapable de _penser_ à lever la main sur moi, dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

-Tu as raison. Mais après ce que tu as fait, même le souvenir de notre amitié, de votre relation ou de tes troubles mentaux n'empêcheront pas Arthur de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce."

S'ensuit un long silence tendu durant lequel j'essaie de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer, de quoi ils parlent, vu qu'apparemment ça me concerne. Oui, comprendre, comprendre, je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que je suis réveillé - ou presque - et ça m'énerve vraiment de ne pas savoir! Une fois de plus, je tente de bouger et arrive à lever la main... Avant qu'elle ne retombe sur mon visage de son propre chef. Un grognement m'échappe et j'entends du mouvement à côté puis le bruit d'un rideau qui est tiré.

"-Merlin, tu es réveillé?, me dit Will de quelque part sur ma droite - non, je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux, trop dur."

Bah tiens, c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte! Si j'avais pu parler, j'aurais sûrement commencé à poser tout plein de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre mais seul un nouveau grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres. De son côté, il soupire de soulagement. Ensuite, des bruits de pas précipités s'approchent de la pièce et une porte s'ouvre. Frottant mes yeux avec la main restée sur mon visage, je les ouvre faiblement pour tenter de voir le nouvel arrivant mais je ne capte que beaucoup de blanc et des formes floues.

"-Arthur, tu es venu me v-, dit Jenny avec excitation avant de se couper elle-même lorsque la forme qui doit être Arthur continue sa route jusqu'à moi.

-Merlin! Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as mal quelque part?"

J'aimerais bien répondre mais, de un, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle et, de deux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parler pour l'instant. Mais, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter - et dans le but de prononcer autre chose qu'un grognement - j'essaie à nouveau de prendre une grande respiration… mais échoue et une toux qui demande désespérément à sortir reste coincée dans ma gorge, le tout se soldant par un gargouillement suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

"-Dempsie, appelle une infirmière.

-Tu me prends pour un débile, maintenant? Je m'en suis occupé à la seconde où j'ai vu qu'il était réveillé."

Je ne le vois pas mais j'imagine très bien leur duel de regards. En me disant qu'il serait utile de calmer le jeu, je décale ma main de mon visage et me force à parler même avec la gorge sèche et ma bouche pâteuse refusant de répondre fonctionnellement aux ordres de mon cerveau.

"-De... De l'eau...

-Hein?, répondent-ils intelligemment de concert.

-Apportez-... moi... de l'eau."

Will s'empresse d'attraper ce qui doit être un verre sur une table de chevet tandis que je me frotte à nouveau les yeux pour tenter d'y voir un peu plus clair, au sens littéral comme au figuré. J'arrive cette fois à distinguer mon environnement un peu mieux et vois Will avec son verre à la main, se demandant que faire. J'essaie alors de me redresser mais la douleur revient, encore plus forte. L'infirmière entre à ce moment-là et me demande de rester bien allongé - comme si j'allais me relever maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait - tandis qu'elle commence à s'agiter autour de moi. Elle attrape ensuite une télécommande et le lit se redresse tout seul, lentement et bien moins douloureusement. Elle me donne ensuite un cachet à prendre avec le verre d'eau et part chercher le médecin.

Arthur et Will restent chacun d'un côté de mon lit, me regardant fixement, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de moi ou ne savaient pas quoi dire. Pour l'instant, je préfère plutôt avaler ma codéine en silence tout en réfléchissant sur les derniers événements dont je me rappelle avant mon réveil ici. Comme je le pensais, l'eau, combinée au fait que mon cerveau se débarrasse des dernières brumes du sommeil, me rafraîchit la mémoire et j'arrive enfin à me rappeler de mes derniers souvenirs: avoir été douloureusement tabassé par Pom-pom, une fille complètement tarée qui se trouve en fait s'appeler Jenny et connaître Arthur et Will. Et qui prétend qu'Arthur et le collier qu'il m'a offert lui appartiennent.

Génial. Je crois qu'il me faut des explications. Mais ça attendra peut-être que mon frère, Leon, habillé d'une blouse blanche, me donne le diagnostic puisqu'il est apparemment le docteur tant attendu.

"-Merlin!, dit Leon en entrant dans la chambre d'un air soulagé avant de s'approcher de mon lit. Quand j'ai su que tu étais aux urgences, j'ai réussi à convaincre le docteur titulaire de me laisser m'occuper de toi. Et je dois dire que tu ne t'es pas raté sur ce coup-, arrive-t-il à prononcer avant d'être interrompu par la porte s'ouvrant violemment.

-MERLIN!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Mais pousses-toi de cette putain d'entrée, Lanc'!"

Mes frères viennent de débarquer et le fouillis de questions qu'ils me lancent est de plus en plus incompréhensible jusqu'à ce que...

"-STOP!"

... Leon mette à contribution sa légendaire autorité de grand-frère qui réussit à calmer les plus turbulents des enfants, et même ses chers petits frères.

"-Je suis en charge de Merlin pour l'instant et, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais discuter de sa condition avec mon patient. Alors vous allez tous sortir de cette salle et attendre sagement que je vous donne le feu vert pour revenir l'embêter. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, messieurs Pendragon et Dempsie."

Ils sortent ainsi tous de la pièce, penauds. De l'autre côté du rideau maintenant fermé, j'entends avec soulagement une infirmière - qui avait sûrement dû se dissimuler dans un coin en tremblant - annoncer à la folle qu'elle doit la faire changer de chambre, ordre de M. Moffett, son père. Je me fais la réflexion un instant que ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais oublie bien vite tout ça lorsque la porte se ferme et que mon frère quitte sa posture stricte, droit comme une piquet et les mains derrière le dos, pour venir s'asseoir sur le coin de mon lit et passer une main fraîche sur mon visage fatigué en me présentant un sourire faible laissant tout paraître de l'inquiétude que j'ai fait peser sur ses épaules et j'essaie de faire passer ma culpabilité en parlant.

"-Dis, comment est-ce que tu les a retenus jusqu'ici?"

Ça semble marcher puisqu'un petit rire lui échappe et qu'une lueur d'amusement prend place dans ses yeux.

"-Disons qu'on ne les a pas vraiment mis au courant. Sachant comme on est tous un peu proche, Papa s'est dit que ce serait mieux si on était pas immédiatement prévenus quand un de nous aurait un accident, histoire de ne pas engendrer la Troisième Guerre Mondiale rien que pour un bobo au genou."

Nous rions ensemble, nous rendant compte que notre famille est peut-être un peu trop portée sur l'exagération, avant que Leon ne reprenne malheureusement son air sérieux, inquiet et protecteur à la fois.

"-Quoi que tes blessures soient un peu plus grave qu'un simple bobo au genou. Est-ce que c'est vraiment cette fille qui t'a fait ça?"

Un peu honteux, j'opine légèrement du chef en gardant la tête baissée.

"-Merlin! Si tu avais des problèmes avec une élève prête à aller aussi loin, tu aurais dû nous prévenir!, me réprimande-t-il gentiment en se retenant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bah, le problème, c'est que j'étais pas au courant que ça allait aussi loin justement. La seule fois où j'ai eu un semblant de conversation avec cette fille, elle m'a accusé d'avoir essayé de tuer Arthur à sa place...

-C'est la même fille que... Enfin, qu'importe, le tout c'est que tu ailles bien. Et puis, dès que tu seras prêt, la police prendra ta déposition pour agression et les mesures nécessaires seront prises, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre sur un ton professionnel. Bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais là pour rien non plus alors voilà le topo: tu as deux côtes cassées et une fêlée et beaucoup de chance que cette folle n'ai pas visé autre pars car aucun organe n'a été touché gravement. De même pour ta blessure à la tête qui n'entraîne aucune complication. En soi, tu es plutôt chanceux sur ce coup là!"

Ouais, génial! Je suis tellement chanceux de me faire tabasser et de m'en tirer avec _seulement_ trois côtes abîmées, une énorme bosse derrière la tête et plusieurs méchants bleus sur le reste du corps! D'accord, ça aurait pu être pire, mais j'ai du mal à voir où il trouve l'optimisme de parler de "chance". Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'explique comment vont se dérouler les prochaines semaines et je grogne de frustration face à la perspective d'une quasi-immobilité pour un petit moment.

"-Voilà, je t'ai tout dit et j'ai encore du travail alors je vais partir et relâcher les fauves. Toi, essaye de te reposer un peu, tu veux?"

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsqu'il laisse les hyènes se jeter sur moi, pauvre petit animal blessé et sans défenses, leur rappelant tout de même qu'ils doivent se tenir et que j'ai besoin de repos. De toute façon, qu'il leur dise d'être sage ou non ne change pas grand-chose puisque, à peine le bruit de pas de Leon s'est-il évanoui dans le couloir que je sombre dans un sommeil profond.

XxX

Le lendemain, Gwen profite d'un trou dans son emploi du temps pour venir me rendre visite seule, l'hôpital se trouvant assez près de l'école à pieds. Nous parlons et rions ensemble - même si je tente désespérément de limiter cette deuxième activité puisque les infirmières sont beaucoup moins enclines à me droguer maintenant que le premier jour est passé et, sérieusement, ça fait un mal de chien!

Toute la soirée, j'attends la venue de mon Prince charmant qui n'arrive jamais. Ma seule visite après Gwen est celle de Vincent, m'amenant de faux espoirs mais étant au moins de bonne compagnie.

XxX

Le mercredi, je ne désespère toujours pas de voir Arthur revenir puisque je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec lui le lundi, m'étant endormi assez rapidement.

Heureusement, il ne me fait pas l'affront de se dérober deux fois à son devoir de petit-ami et vient me rendre visite - et il a même pris des fleurs et des chocolats!

Lorsqu'il entre, je relève mon lit en position assise (vive la technologie) et il vient m'embrasser en faisant très attention, ses lèvres frôlant seulement les miennes avant de se rétracter.

"-Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux encore m'embrasser.

-J'aimerais bien moi aussi mais j'ai peur qu'un baiser plus approfondi que ça ne réchauffe un peu trop l'atmosphère..., dit-il d'un ton concupiscent."

Ah ben bravo, maintenant je fantasme alors que je n'y avais même pas songé en premier lieu! Ne pouvant même pas tousser pour évacuer la gêne et changer de sujet, je me contente de me bouger inconfortablement sur mon lit tandis qu'il prend place dans la chaise à côté, attrapant ma main entre les siennes.

"-Alors, quand est-ce que tu sors?

-Demain! D'après mon frère, mes blessures ne sont pas graves et mes deux côtes cassées ne nécessiteront que trois semaines pour se remettre en place.

-C'est génial!, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oui enfin, en attendant, je suis condamné à souffrir!, dis-je en feignant de me plaindre."

On rigole - moi, en essayant de ne pas vraiment rire parce que, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas assez dit, ça fait toujours vraiment mal -, mais notre rire s'efface très vite et il devient évident qu'Arthur n'est pas juste venu prendre des nouvelles de moi par hasard. Il prend une grande inspiration - le veinard! - pour se donner du courage et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de parler.

"-Je ne suis pas venu te voir hier parce que j'avais quelques petites choses à régler. De plus, j'ai... Eu une discussion avec Dempsie et il m'a dit que tu avais sûrement dû entendre quelques menues détails sur notre passé commun. Avant que tu ne puisses me reprocher quoi que ce soit - ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais assez bien pour savoir combien tu rêves d'avoir un peu de matériel contre moi -, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je n'ai en aucun cas voulu te cacher la vérité, mais que ce sujet est encore un peu sensible pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prêt à en parler avec toi et à répondre à tes questions… si c'est ce dont tu as besoin."

Il a déballé tout ça sans me laisser le temps de parler et j'essaie une fois de plus - la troisième fois - d'en placer une mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

"-S'il te plaît, mon ange, laisse-moi terminer."

Et, ne sentant aucun piège cette fois dans le petit surnom affectueux, je sens mon cœur faire un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine.

"-Je disais donc que je te dirais tout, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te contenter de cette explication..."

J'attends qu'il développe mais il semble avoir besoin d'un moment en plus avant de tout me dire, moment que je lui accorde sans piper mot, me contentant de maintenir mes yeux dans les siens.

"-J'ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que mon père a arrangé un mariage entre moi et Jenny Moffett, mon ex-petite-amie psychopathe qui a essayé de te tuer dans ce couloir lundi et n'hésitera pas à recommencer si on lui en laisse la chance. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, grâce à elle et à son acte de violence, on va pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups en se débarrassant d'elle et de ce mariage arrangé arbitrairement par mon père et le sien."

Je reste bouche bée et il en profite pour se rapprocher de la porte.

"-Je sais que ça fait un peu beaucoup à avaler d'un coup mais les circonstances ne nous laissent pas vraiment de choix. (Il ouvre la porte avec le même air que s'il me montrait mon cadeau de Noël.) Je te présente l'agent Coleman et l'agent Oliver, les deux officiers de police qui vont prendre ta déposition pour ton agression!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Alors oui, voilà, j'ai révélé - plutôt facilement d'ailleurs - le mystère Moffett: une sombre affaire de mariage arrangé... Alors oui, vous l'aurez compris, Uther est vraiment en avance sur son temps (n'est-ce pas?) et j'ai donc décidé de pousser le vice jusque là. Mais ensuite, je me suis dis que la fin approchait et qu'il allait me falloir une résolution, d'où ce retournement de situation.

Si ce chapitre vous a fait chier ou si vous avez été choqué par la démonstration affective de Jenny envers Merlin, vous savez ce que vous devez faire!

**A bientôt!**

**KroB.**


End file.
